Things I Can Not Change
by Rorren
Summary: -Traducción- Kurt comienza su tercer año en la escuela McKinley, totalmente preparado para algo mejor que el tormento que ha sufrido el primer año. Sin embargo, cuando se hace amigo de Blaine Anderson, un tímido estudiante de transferencia, El podría no ser capaz de manejar todo lo que Dios le depare.
1. Amazing Grace

_¡Hola a todos!_  
_Bueno, como algunos ya sabrán, he estado trabajado en un nuevo proyecto, mi primera traducción de un fanfic "Things I Cannot Change". Esto me ha llevado bastante tiempo ya que es algo realmente complicado, más que nada porque yo no sé demasiado de ingles y algunas cosas me ha costado entenderlas, así que espero que sepan comprender que esta es algo así como una "traducción casera" de un fic que siempre quise leer... y de paso, se los hago llegar a ustedes, porque simplemente cuando leí el primer capítulo, me enamore de este fic y pensé que ustedes no podían perdérselo._  
_En fin, espero que lo disfruten y que sepan disculpar si alguna parte esta algo confusa..._

_Aclaración: he pedido permiso a la autora de este fanfic y me ha autorizado a traducirlo y publicarlo._

_La autora de este fanfic es Jamie, también conocida por su seudonimo: beautifulwhatsyourhurry._

_Desde aquí agradezco a Jamie por darme su autorización para traducir este maravilloso fanfic..._

_Gracias y..._

_Dejen sus comentarios!_

* * *

**Things I Can Not Change- Cosas Que No Puedo Cambiar**

_**Resumen:**__**  
**__**Kurt comienza su tercer año en la escuela McKinley, totalmente preparado para algo mejor que el tormento que ha sufrido el primer año. Sin embargo, cuando se hace amigo de Blaine Anderson, un tímido estudiante de transferencia, El podría no ser capaz de manejar todo lo que Dios le depare.**_

**Notas de la autora:**

_¡Otro enorme agradecimiento a mi fantástica colaboradora de trama! Ella trabajó conmigo tanto, cuando yo estaba escribiendo "Where We Went Right" y confía en mí, esa historia no se hubiera convertido en la mitad de buena si no hubiera sido por ella. Lo mismo ocurre con esta historia. Sin ella, ¡no tendría la inspiración! Espero que disfruten de esta historia por lo que es._

_En ese sentido, puede haber un poco de controversia. Les aconsejo a los lectores ver esto desde un punto de vista creativo. De ninguna manera estoy estereotipando, simplemente estoy haciendo una afirmación acerca de un tipo de persona, en un tipo de familia._

_Debo calificar este Fic como M porque hay una pequeña posibilidad de que haya sexo / temas sexuales más tarde en la historia. Si finalmente decido que no haya una relación sexual, la calificación se cambiará en consecuencia._

Capitulo 1

Amazing Grace

_Dios, concédeme la serenidad__  
para aceptar las cosas que no puedo cambiar,__  
valor para cambiar aquellas que puedo,__  
y sabiduría para reconocer la diferencia.  
Viviendo un día a la vez,__  
disfrutando de un momento a la vez;__  
Aceptando dificultades como el camino a la paz;__  
Tomando, como Él lo hizo, este mundo pecaminoso__  
como es, no como yo lo querría;__  
Confiando en que Él hará que todas las cosas estén bien__  
Si me someto a Su Voluntad,__  
que yo pueda ser razonablemente feliz en esta vida__  
y supremamente feliz con Él__  
para siempre en la siguiente.__  
Amén._

_"Oración de la Serenidad '_

_-Reinhold Niebuhr_

* * *

Es un nuevo año en McKinley High School y Kurt Hummel esta cien por ciento preparado para un nuevo comienzo. Él es un Junior este año, un alumno de una clase superior. Ha sufrido dos años en este infierno. Ha oficialmente pagado su derecho de piso. Hasta el momento, parece que va bastante bien, él pasó desde el aparcamiento, a través de las puertas delanteras, y hasta su casillero sin ser lanzado al basurero y sin faciales de slushie.

Está abriendo su casillero, listo para decorar el interior de la puerta para este año, cuando ve a alguien nuevo.

Un chico se agacha delante de un casillero inferior, unas pocas puertas más abajo, peleándose con la cerradura, mientras lee la combinación de un pedazo de papel. Su cabello es oscuro, gelificado a un centímetro de su base, y su pequeña lengua rosada asoma entre sus labios en concentración. Lleva un jersey de color rojo oscuro, que deja ver la parte superior de una camisa blanca, con cuello y tejanos sumamente ajustados. Con éxito logra abrir la puerta de su taquilla y parece suspirar de alivio para sus adentros.

Kurt ni siquiera nota que lo está mirando abiertamente hasta que es empujado contra su casillero por un jugador de fútbol fornido con una chaqueta de Letterman*. El borde de la puerta de su armario, todavía abierta, se clava dolorosamente en su hombro, mientras él se desliza hasta el suelo.

El jugador de fútbol voltea y sonríe hacia la figura de Kurt que permanece en el suelo, antes de doblar la esquina y desaparecer de la vista.

Kurt acuna su hombro y sisea de dolor. Positivo, un moretón se está formando.

"¿Estás bien?" una voz suave le pregunta a su lado.

Al voltear la cabeza, Kurt ve un par de ojos dorados mirando hacia él con una mirada de simpatía, nervioso frunciendo las cejas perfectamente recortadas.

"Estoy bien, "dice Kurt, completamente desacostumbrado.

"Eso fue muy grosero de su parte" dice el chico, de pie y ofreciendo su mano a Kurt.

Los ojos de Kurt observan la mano tendida con cautela, también por falta de costumbre, pero en última instancia decide tomarla y permite que lo ayude a levantarse.

"No es nada nuevo, de hecho," Kurt murmura, sacudiéndose los pantalones.

"no parece ser algo a lo que debes tener que acostumbrarse ", comenta el chico nuevo.

"Bueno, "Kurt se encoge de hombros, sacando carpetas y cuadernos de su bolsa y apilándolas en su casillero," bienvenido a McKinley. "

"Soy Blaine," dice el chico, apoyado en la hilera de casilleros."Blaine Anderson."

Los ojos de Kurt se posan sobre este chico nuevo llamado Blaine, sumergiéndose en su apariencia impecable y cuán pequeño es. Será un milagro si dura un mes en esta escuela.

"Kurt Hummel", dice finalmente a cambio.

"Es un placer conocerte, Kurt," dice Blaine con una sonrisa suave.

"Eres muy amable, ¿no es cierto?"Kurt se burla, mientras cuelga una foto de él y su mejor amiga, Mercedes dentro de su casillero.

Blaine se encoge de hombros, sonríe y baja la mirada hacia el suelo.

"Sólo la forma en que fui criado, supongo", dice.

"Bueno, ten cuidado", advierte Kurt, cerrando su casillero. "La cortesía no podría llegar muy lejos aquí."

"No estoy seguro... de a que te refieres", dice Blaine, arrugando la nariz de una manera peligrosamente adorable que hace que Kurt haga su mejor esfuerzo para mirar más allá.

"Estoy seguro de que lo averiguaras muy pronto ", dice Kurt alegremente, cerrando su mochila. "Te veré por ahí, Blaine Anderson."

Kurt se aleja, dejando al chico nuevo detrás. El piensa por un momento que tal vez debería haberle mostrado a este chico por lo menos su primera clase, pero esta no es una escuela tan grande. Seguro que él puede manejarse.

* * *

Kurt no ve al educado señor Anderson otra vez hasta el almuerzo ese día. Ellos no parecen tener ninguna clases de la mañana juntos, sobre lo cual Kurt se niega a estar triste. Ahora, sin embargo, Kurt se sienta en una mesa junto a Mercedes y frente a Rachel Berry y él está mirando a Blaine que esta al final de la fila del almuerzo con un bocadillo en la mano y una mirada en blanco en su cara. El único pequeño tic que demuestra sus nervios es la acción de atrapar a su labio inferior entre los dientes. Blaine mira alrededor de todo el comedor, desesperado por una mesa vacía o una cara amable.

"enseguida Vuelvo", dice Kurt, muy distraído, a Mercedes. Es bastante seguro que ella sigue hablando a su espalda mientras él se pone de pie y camina hacia Blaine.

Cuando logra llamar la atención de Blaine, el chico del jersey rojo de inmediato parece relajarse.

"Ven y siéntate con nosotros," dice Kurt directamente.

"Tenía miedo de tener que comer mi almuerzo a solas en el cuarto de baño o algo así, "Blaine admite hoscamente.

"Lo sé," dice Kurt, liderando el camino de vuelta a la mesa. "He estado allí".  
"¿Tú fuiste transferido?" Blaine le pregunta.

"No. He vivido en Lima toda mi vida ", le dice Kurt. "Yo era una paria".

Blaine se queda en silencio ante las palabras de Kurt, cuando llegan a la mesa.

"¿Quién es?" Rachel le pregunta cuándo Kurt tira de la manga de Blaine, obligándolo a sentarse en el asiento de al lado.

"Blaine Anderson," lo presenta Kurt. "Estos son algunos de mis amigos, Mercedes Jones y Rach-"

"Rachel Berry". Interrumpe Rachel rápidamente para presentarse a ella misma con una sonrisa demasiado brillante.

"Es un placer conocerlas a ambas," Blaine responde amablemente, desenvolviendo su bocadillo del plástico envolvente.

"Espera," Mercedes dice rápidamente, "¿tienes modales? ¿Los chicos tienen buenos modales? ¿Desde cuándo? "

"Eso me ofende ", dice Kurt con voz cansina. "Estoy perfectamente educado."

"Sólo eres educado en forma sarcástica," Rachel le recuerda, con los ojos aún fijos en Blaine. "¿De dónde eres, Blaine?"

"fui transferido de una escuela en Missouri, en realidad."

"Wow, un chico del sur", dice Rachel con demasiado entusiasmo.

"¿Es realmente el sur?" Kurt se pregunta mientras levanta delicadamente las cejas. "Yo pensé que era más céntrico."

"Lo bastante cerca", dice Rachel rápidamente. "tú realmente no tienes un acento, sin embargo."

"Creo que los acentos realmente sólo se manifiestan en ciertos lugares del estado", informa Blaine. "el mío sólo realmente sale cuando estoy cansado."

"¿Qué estás haciendo en Ohio?" Mercedes le pregunta.

Sí, ¿qué está haciendo exactamente un chico parecido a una estrella de cine clásico en Lima, Ohio?

"Mis padres sólo... querían un cambio de escenario. Y prefieren que asista a una escuela en un distrito más pequeño."

"No hay mucho que ver en Ohio," Kurt bromea.

"Hay un poco", dice Blaine suavemente, con los ojos en la mesa, al morder su sándwich.

Kurt inmediatamente se pregunta que es lo que quiere decir Blaine con esa única y silenciosa afirmación.

"¿Puedes cantar?" Rachel suelta.

"Jesús, ni siquiera hemos tenido nuestra primera reunión de Glee y ¿ya estás tratando de reclutar a pobres e incautos nuevos miembros? Cálmate, mujer, "Mercedes amonesta.

"Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir", Rachel se acomoda antes de girar sus ojos estrellados de nuevo a su juguete nuevo y brillante, también conocido como Blaine. "Yo soy la capitana de nuestro club Glee, así que tengo bastantes responsabilidades", explica innecesariamente " una de las cuales es reclutar nuevos miembros. Nuestro duodécimo miembro, Matt, fue transferido durante el verano y tenemos que tener por lo menos doce miembros para competir. Más de doce sería bueno también. Sería fantástico si tuviera tantos coristas como sea posible. "

Kurt y Mercedes comparten una mirada irritada y ponen los ojos en blanco mientras que Rachel sigue hablando. Blaine, sin embargo, se concentra intensamente en su rostro como si estuviera realmente inmerso en su propio rollo importante. Kurt se aleja de esa zona por los siguientes cinco minutos, mientras que da toques a la ensalada, pero parece que no puede parar de mirar a Blaine cada pocos segundos, esperando que el rostro de amable-chico-nuevo, vacile.

No es así.

Muy impresionado, Kurt esta de repente intrigado y enamorado de este chico.

"... por lo que deberías audicionar hoy. Le diré al señor Schuester, es nuestro director del club Glee, que estás dispuesto a unirte, "Rachel finalmente concluye.

"El chico ni siquiera ha dicho que puede cantar", señala Mercedes.

"Puedo cantar" Blaine dice, la voz suave y dulce. "Por lo menos, la gente dice que puedo cantar."

"¡Entonces debes unirte!" Rachel dice, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

Blaine mira a Kurt con algo parecido a la esperanza en sus ojos antes de hablar.

"¿Estás en el club Glee?"

"Por desgracia, sí," Kurt le informa. Pero los labios de Blaine giran lentamente en una sonrisa y se da la vuelta hacia Rachel.

"Voy a audicionar", le dice.

* * *

Kurt tiene una clase con Blaine y es la última clase del día. La clase es aburrida y deprimente Kurt se encuentra pasando la mayor parte del período dedicando hacia Blaine unas cuantas miradas discretas. Es extraño, la verdad. Él no sabe por qué siente la necesidad de observar a este nuevo chico de vez en cuando, como si su estado físico o emocional de pronto pudiera deteriorarse en el lapso de los cinco minutos desde la última vez que lo miró. Tal vez es porque hay algo... diferente en él, algo totalmente desconcertante para Kurt. Hay una especie de puro resplandor que irradian sus ojos, filtrándose a través de sus largas y envidiables pestañas, para crear esta energía simple y frágil de su cuerpo. El es tan pequeño y eso asusta a Kurt, que él sea tan amable y de voz suave, porque Kurt sabe que de alguna manera, sobre todo si se une al club Glee, que se convertirá en un blanco fácil para los deportistas y su ira.

Aleatoriamente, Kurt tiene esta imagen vívida de él manteniendo a Blaine en sus brazos, protegiéndolo de los que le harían daño.

¿Por qué?

Una nota aparece en su escritorio.

_**Te ves perdido. **_

Mirando a su alrededor para encontrar el autor de la nota, ve a Blaine a su lado, las comisuras de sus labios se curvan hacia arriba en una sonrisa socarrona.

_Estoy asquerosamente aburrido._

Kurt entrega la nota de nuevo, asegurándose de evitar la mirada del maestro, deslizándola sobre el escritorio de Blaine. Blaine mira para amortiguar una pequeña y preciosa risa, y garabatea una respuesta apresurada. Cuando la nota vuelve a aparecer en el escritorio de Kurt, dice así:

_**¿Qué debo cantar para mi audición?**_

Oh. Claro, su audición sería en menos de media hora. Se pregunta por qué Blaine no había pensado en esto antes, pero escribe su respuesta antes de devolverlo.

_Elije algo que sepas muy bien. Sólo algo que este en tu cabeza. O una canción favorita que conozcas lo suficiente para por lo menos hacerla._

Blaine lee la nota y sus ojos se vuelven hacia arriba, como buscando en el cielo la respuesta. Kurt mantiene un ojo en su rostro y es entonces cuando se da cuenta realmente de lo hermoso que es su perfil, lo suave que se ven sus labios y buen Señor, Kurt tiene que dejar de pensar en cosas como esta. Es terriblemente doloroso apartar la mirada, sin embargo, porque no existe este tipo de inocencia, que cuando Blaine simplemente respira, Kurt tiene la necesidad inexplicable de deleitarse en ella, aunque sólo sea por unos segundos a la vez.

Suena la campana y hay un fuerte arrastrado de pies y ruido de movimiento de como todo el mundo mete sus cuadernos en sus maletas y salen corriendo de la habitación. Kurt se mueve más lentamente que los demás, ya que, a pesar de que el método no está demostrado por la práctica, él siempre cree que hay menos posibilidades de que lo tiren contra las taquillas si los pasillos están abarrotados y sus verdugos no lo ven.

"¿yo debería ir directamente a la audición?" Blaine le pregunta y es entonces cuando Kurt ve que Blaine ha esperado por él en la puerta del salón de clases.

"te llevaré", dice Kurt.

* * *

"Ah, ¡y este debe ser él!" Mr. Shue dice alegremente mientras Kurt lleva a Blaine a la sala de coro. "Blaine, ¿no?"

"Sí, señor", Blaine responde en voz baja. "Usted debe ser el Sr. Schuester. Es un placer conocerlo. "

El Sr. Schuester se vio sorprendido por la calma y la cortesía de Blaine.

"Es un placer conocerte, también, Blaine. Pero no dudes en llamarme Sr. Shue. Rachel me ha dicho que te gustaría hacer una audición para el club Glee. "

Otros estudiantes comienzan a llegar y oh dios, cuando Finn entra, se eleva sobre Blaine. Blaine lo mira pasar, casi mirando directamente hacia él con ojos grandes y asombrados, hasta que se sienta en una silla en una de las elevadas.

"Oh, sí, señor", dice Blaine rápidamente.

"Es un osito de peluche", el Sr. Schue dice con un guiño, como si hubiese detectado la ansiedad de Blaine. "¿Tienes una canción lista para cantar?"

"Sí, sí".

"Es bueno saber. Solo toma asiento y vamos a empezar cuando todo el mundo llegue."

Blaine asiente con la cabeza y sonríe antes de hacer su camino hacia el asiento junto a Kurt, justo en frente de Santana López.

"carne fresca", Santana ronronea detrás de él.

"tranquila, chica, "dice Kurt rodando los ojos."Por lo menos déjalo hacer la audición antes de mutilarlo."

"¿Seguro que no estás tratando de guardarlo solo para ti, Kurt?", pregunta con picardía.

En ese comentario, Blaine gira la cabeza para mirarla con confusión. Rápidamente clava su mirada en los ojos de Kurt y Kurt asume que él está orando por salvarse de esta joven mujer.

"Ya basta, Santana. Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarle a terminar su primer día en una sola pieza, "responde Kurt.

Blaine se relaja al instante y sonríe a Kurt, como si quisiera darle las gracias. Ah sí, Kurt protegería a este muchacho de alguien como Santana. Su inocencia no debe ser contaminada tan pronto.

"¡Muy bien, chicos!" Mr. Shue anuncia desde su lugar junto al piano. "¡Bienvenidos de nuevo! Sé que ustedes han oído hablar de que Matt se transfirió, lo que nos deja menos miembros del requisito de competencia. Por suerte, parece que podríamos tener a alguien interesado en tomar su lugar. Blaine aquí quiere tener una oportunidad de audicionar. Así que sean agradables y permítanle tener la palabra. "

Rachel aplaude ruidosamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Kurt ve la manzana de Adán de Blaine moverse en su garganta mientras engulle sus nervios y Kurt piensa que él no sabía que tendría que hacer su audición tan de inmediato como ahora. Tomando una respiración profunda, Blaine se pone de pie, camina hacia el centro de la habitación, y se vuelve hacia su pequeña audiencia.

"H-hola", saluda a Blaine con timidez. "Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y yo voy - yo voy a cantar Amazing Grace". Él vuelve a mirar a su maestro con un poco de pánico en sus ojos. "Sé que es técnicamente una canción religiosa y que no están permitidas en la escuela, pero Kurt me sugirió que eligiera algo que sé y es una de esas canciones que casi todo el mundo conoce y yo aprendí a tocar el piano en-"

"Está bien para una canción de audición, Blaine, "Mr. Shue dice, cortando el discurso asustado de Blaine.

Blaine le da una inclinación de cabeza temblorosa, una sonrisa, y vuelve a mirar a los estudiantes. Él abre la boca para cantar, los pulmones llenos de aire, y Kurt se pregunta que sabor tienen sus labios.

_**Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound**__**  
**__**That saved a wretch like me**__**  
**__**I once was lost but now am found**__**  
**__**Was blind, but now, I see**_

El final de la primera estrofa, Kurt está sorprendido. A pesar de que la canción es definitivamente religiosa, algo que definitivamente no es Kurt, la voz de Blaine es aún más pura que la energía que emana y Kurt está absolutamente cautivado por todo su ser. Él sigue cantando, calmando la habitación en un estado de serenidad con sus palabras, pero Kurt no puede centrarse en las palabras porque lo único que oye es la belleza y la perfección en forma de canción.

_**The Lord has promised good to me**__**  
**__**His word my hope secures**__**  
**__**He will my shield and portion be**__**  
**__**as long as life endures**_

Las notas son bastante repetitivas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de versos que el himno parece tener, pero a Kurt no le importa. Podría escuchar a Blaine Anderson cantar todos los días, aunque sea sólo alguna vez esta canción. Es muy sencillo. Es dulce. Esto grita el nombre de Blaine.

_**Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound**__**  
**__**That saved a wretch like me**__**  
**__**I once was lost but now am found**__**  
**__**Was blind, but now, I see**__  
_  
Cuando Blaine lleva la canción a su fin con la nota final, Kurt se encuentra a el mismo Aplaudiendo, al igual que Rachel. Los otros en el club siguen su ejemplo, aplaudiendo con fuerza y parece que Quinn Fabray está a punto de llorar, lo que tiene sentido para Kurt, sabiendo cuan... arraigada ella está en su religión.

"Gracias", dice Blaine, aunque mira a Rachel con una sonrisa mientras lo dice.

Teniendo en cuenta que es la que prácticamente lo arrastró a este club maldito, Kurt se niega a sentir la más mínima decepción cuando Blaine no lo miró a él ni le sonrió tampoco.

"¡Creo que hemos encontrado a nuestro duodécimo miembro!" Mr. Schuester, dice con alegría, aplaudiendo la espalda de Blaine con su pesada mano.

A pesar de su falta de sonrisa hacia Kurt, Blaine todavía vuelve a su mismo asiento.

"¿Estuvo bien?" Blaine le pregunta a Kurt, rebotando las rodillas con emoción apenas contenida.

Mentalmente se abofetea por haber saltado a la conclusión rápida y ridícula de que Blaine había decidido mostrar más interés en Rachel, Kurt le da a su nuevo amigo una amplia sonrisa.

"Fue precioso," Kurt le asegura.

* * *

Su primer ensayo llega a su fin pronto, teniendo en cuenta que no tienen mucho de que hablar en el primer día. Blaine y Kurt entablan una amistad ligera, fácil, basada en sonrisas y el sarcasmo de Kurt. Es tan fácil hablar con Blaine; Él tiene esos ojos abiertos que podrían leer su alma, si lo permite y esa manera tan simple y dulce de él que hace que el corazón de Kurt tartamudee en su pecho.

Pero cuando Blaine se inclina para recoger su bolso, un collar que Kurt no había sido capaz de ver antes se desliza por debajo de los límites de su camisa blanca, con cuello. La cadena del collar es de simple plata, como es el encanto que cuelga de ella, y Kurt tiene que preguntarse cómo no puso tantas piezas de este nuevo rompecabezas juntas.

El encanto que cuelga de la cadena es una simple, cruz de plata.

* * *

**N**otas de la **T**raductora (desde ahora **N/T**):

_Wow increíble ¿no? es simplemente muy bonito *-*_

_Quería aclarar que aun no termino de traducir todo el fic y me tardo bastante en traducir cada capitulo, sin embargo, intentare actualizar todas las semanas..._

_*Letterman: es un tipo de chaqueta muy conocida últimamente, y que usan los jugadores de Fútbol en glee... acá les dejo un link para que ven cual es por si no lo saben_

_ images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSEK_8g3PfvIba7f_GQGNGlKv6VBl0rNog79f6Do0YM7Y _buvxh_

_En fin espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo :D_

_Espero sus Reviews!_

_Nos leemos!_


	2. Black Or White

Capitulo 2

Black Or White

_Oh, ten cuidado ojos pequeños, con lo que ves. __  
__Oh, ten cuidado ojos pequeños, con lo que ves. __  
__Hay un Padre allá en lo alto, mirando hacia abajo en el tierno amor, __  
__así que ten cuidado ojos pequeños, con lo que ves._

-Autor/letrista desconocido

* * *

Kurt ve a Blaine arrodillado frente a su casillero a la mañana siguiente, una vez más. Su collar cuelga allí, a pocos centímetros de su pecho y Kurt siente el símbolo impreso en sus retinas. Él no puede dejar de mirarlo. Es una cosa tan pequeña, la cruz, pero podría haber explicaciones diversas, sobre porque que su casa es alrededor del cuello de Blaine.

Kurt se pregunta, absurdamente, si lo quemaría si la toca.

"Fue un regalo de mi abuela."

Oh diablos, es ahí cuando Kurt se da cuenta de que ha estado mirándola tanto tiempo que Blaine ya se ha puesto de pie y se ha parado justo en frente de él. Kurt tiene que apartar los ojos del pequeño colgante que ahí se encuentra, pero sigue mirándolo intensamente, contra el blanco de la camisa de Blaine. Como atraída por algún poder superior, la mano de Kurt llega por sí sola para acariciar muy suavemente lo largo del borde de la cruz. Cuando no siente ningún dolor en absoluto, deja caer su mano, la curiosidad satisfecha.

"Es bonita "Kurt suelta.

"Gracias" dice Blaine con una sonrisa muy leve y un tinte rosa en sus mejillas. Levanta la mano y agarra los bordes lisos entre el pulgar y el índice. "Ella me la compró cuando tenía quince años."

"Ah."

"Supongo que fue cuando pensé que podía confiar en algo caro."

"Tiene sentido."

"Es sólo una de esas cosas que nunca me saco, ¿sabes?"

"Bien," dice Kurt rotundamente porque por favor, por favor, haría cualquier cosa para dejar de pensar en el objeto que había plagado sus pensamientos toda la noche.

La sonrisa de Blaine crece y ocupa la mitad de su rostro por razones que Kurt no puede entender.

"Así que… estoy emocionado sobre el club Glee," dice Blaine.

"¿Por qué es eso?"

"¡Debido a que es el club Glee! Y me encanta cantar. Como, demasiado. "

"Supongo que tu cantas en..." Kurt ni siquiera puede dejar salir las palabras de su boca.

"En la Iglesia, sí. Yo estaba en el coro de mi vieja iglesia y cuando nos mudamos aquí hice la prueba de inmediato... a mí solo, me encanta ".

"¿La iglesia o cantar?" Kurt le pregunta.

"Ambos, supongo", dice Blaine encogiéndose de hombros.

Ah, pero por supuesto.

"¿A qué - qué iglesia vas?" Kurt pregunta, es casi servil como él hace la pregunta.

No puede evitarlo, de verdad. La religión no es algo que se sienta bien con él. No comprende la iglesia, parece como un culto para él. Él no piensa que llevar algo alrededor de su cuello, que simboliza un antiguo instrumento de tortura, lo haga una mejor persona. Kurt ha intentado, de verdad lo ha hecho, ha tenido varias conversaciones con Mercedes sobre el tema, pero, mientras él se ha quedado atascado en su falta de religión, ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar la idea de que tal vez Dios no es real en absoluto.

"Primera Iglesia Bautista de Lima, "Blaine le dice. "Es una gran iglesia."

"estoy seguro."

"¿A dónde vas?" el pánico aumenta, grueso y enfermo en la garganta de Kurt.

"¿disculpa?"

"¿A qué iglesia vas?" ¿Qué decir, qué decir? ¿Por qué se está volviendo loco? ¿Por qué es importante? Él conoce a Blaine desde hace un día, no es como si tuviera alguna obligación o alguna razón para demostrar su valía a este muchacho. Pero la luz en los ojos de Blaine es brillante y está esperando una respuesta.

"Yo no" dice Kurt lentamente. "Yo no voy a la iglesia."

Al principio, las cejas de Blaine parecen golpear el nacimiento del pelo en sorpresa, pero luego se echa a reír suavemente para sí mismo.

"Oh wow, lo siento. Me olvido - Estoy tan acostumbrado a mi vieja ciudad. Casi todo el mundo iba a la misma iglesia, y si no lo hacían era porque ellos eran católicos o metodistas o algo así. Me olvido de que hay gente que no le gusta mucho la iglesia."

Oh, gracias a Dios, Kurt suspiró internamente. Él se ha reconfortado por el hecho de que Blaine no podría realmente crucificarlo y tal vez todavía puedan ser amigos. Bueno, eso no quiere decir que no podían ser amigos antes. Pero, de nuevo, sólo se han conocido el uno al otro durante un día y Kurt no sabe mucho acerca de Blaine, no sabe lo suficiente como para analizar su carácter.

"La mayoría de las veces, sin embargo, yo creo que es porque la gente simplemente no encontró el paraíso adecuado", Blaine dice.

"O... tal vez la iglesia no es para ellos", dice Kurt a cambio.

"Tal vez" Blaine se encoge de hombros.

Suena la campana y ellos se separan.

* * *

"Es - ¿Está bien si me siento aquí?". Blaine le pregunta tímidamente en el almuerzo, mientras Kurt hace saltar la tapa de su contenedor de ensalada.

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Rachel dice alegremente, agarrando sus libros de la silla de al lado de ella y colocándolos en el suelo. "Siéntate aquí".

"Gracias," dice Blaine con un rubor, tomando asiento.

"tu no tienes que preguntar todos los días, ya sabes", dice Rachel. "Eres parte del club Glee ahora. Tú eres uno de nosotros. "

"Eso es muy dulce de tu parte", dice Blaine suavemente.

Rachel sigue cotorreando sobre esto y lo otro. Kurt se aleja de ella como de costumbre, pero en lugar de hacer una pequeña charla con Mercedes, él mira a Blaine sobre el tenedor de ensalada verde. Blaine tiene una postura fantástica y sus codos no tocan la mesa. Escucha con atención mientras habla Rachel y Kurt piensa que tal vez él no está fingiendo interés. Ayer pensó que Blaine estaba simplemente siendo amable porque no tenía a nadie más que se sentase con él, pero ahora piensa que Blaine podría ser solo una persona agradable. Tal vez él está realmente interesado en lo que Rachel tiene que decir.

Y cuando Blaine en realidad responde a la diatriba de Rachel con algunos pocos comentarios inteligentes, Kurt se pregunta si él está realmente interesado en _Rachel_.

Bueno, al menos él sabe que Rachel sale con Finn y que ella está completamente obsesionada con él. Así que tal vez en realidad no tiene ninguna competencia para preocuparse.

Ugh, detente, Kurt se reprende. Si Blaine está mostrando interés en Rachel, no hay razón por la que deba mostrar interés por Kurt. Él es probablemente cien por ciento heterosexual y Kurt esta cien por ciento fuera de suerte.

Kurt se muerde el interior de su labio mientras Blaine y Rachel continúan su conversación.

Odia sentirse así. Odia sentirse impotente y sin esperanza y sólo una vez, sólo una vez quiere que alguien nuevo venga a verlo a él. Él desea que haya alguien como él; Un chico que le gusten otros chicos y revistas de moda y musicales de Broadway y tal vez quiere un romance adolescente que dure más de unos pocos meses.

Quiere alguien que lo quiera a _él_.

Cuanto más tiempo se queda mirando a Blaine a través de la comida que esta sobre la mesa de la sala, Kurt está más seguro de que Blaine no es ese chico. Sus hermosos ojos están sonriendo a Rachel y su rostro es feliz y su pelo es perfecto y Kurt quiere alcanzar el interior de este muchacho y apartar la fe de su corazón. Porque todo lo que ve es este exterior inocente y la cruz que Dios ha abandonado alrededor de su cuello. Kurt no puede ver más allá de ella. Él no puede ver más allá de la religión de Blaine y es terrible, es horrible porque sabe que no está bien. Él sabe que no es justo porque una persona es más que su religión exactamente de la forma en que Kurt es más que su falta de religión. Él sabe que Blaine es más que su creencia en Dios y en Jesús o lo que sea, pero es incapaz de ver lo que hay más allá.

Debido a que la cruz podría ser la única cosa que aleja a Blaine de ser su amigo.

¿Qué va a hacer Blaine cuando se entere de que Kurt es gay? ¿Qué va a hacer cuando descubra que Kurt es un _gay ateo_? ¿Importará? ¿Será un problema no? ¿Va a matar cualquier oportunidad que Kurt pudo haber tenido?

¿Él siquiera tiene una oportunidad?

* * *

El club Glee se está dispersando por todo el estacionamiento después del ensayo de ese día cuando Blaine deja caer una bomba masiva.

"¿Quieres venir conmigo a la iglesia este domingo?"

Kurt se detiene a medio paso.

"¿Qué?"

Mercedes mira a la pareja de ellos desde adentro de su coche, Finn también los está mirando y Rachel, unida a la parte delantera de su cuerpo en un abrazo.

"Yo soy, um, haré mi primer solo cantando en el coro de mi iglesia a principios del servicio este domingo Me preguntaba si querías venir. No recibimos solos muy a menudo pero supongo que quieren que me sienta bienvenido o lo que sea ", explica Blaine. "Tú no- tú no tienes que venir, yo sólo-"

"¿A qué hora?" Kurt se encuentra a si mismo preguntando y ¿qué demonios?, ¿por qué lo hizo siquiera?

"Oh! Um, nuestro servicio se inicia a las diez. Podríamos tomar un café o el desayuno o algo antes, sin embargo. Podría recogerte."

Está bien, esta invitación a esta pequeña iglesia de repente suena más y más como una maldita cita y maldita sea si Kurt no se va a aprovechar de esta oportunidad.

"Suena bien."

Por el rabillo del ojo, puede ver a Mercedes y a Finn compartiendo una mirada confusa, aturdida. Kurt les ignora en favor de la brillante sonrisa de Blaine.

* * *

"Finn me dijo que vas a ir a la iglesia el domingo", dice Burt Hummel más tarde esa noche.

Kurt se detiene en su camino hacia su cuarto. Se vuelve y se enfrenta a la parte posterior del sillón de su padre. Un silbato suena en la televisión en el medio de un partido de fútbol.

"No sé por qué sentía la necesidad de decirte eso", dice Kurt.

"Creo que estamos sólo... confundidos."

"¿Sobre qué?" Kurt le pregunta, sentándose en el borde del sofá.

Su padre silencia la televisión.

"Kurt. La última vez que fuiste a la escuela dominical, tu conseguiste irte."

"Yo tenía siete años. Y no les gustaba que hiciera demasiadas preguntas. "

"Entonces, ¿por qué de repente quieres darle otra oportunidad? La última vez que pregunte tú no creías en Dios. Quiero decir que está permitido cambiar de opinión o lo que sea. Pero... no lo entiendo. "

"No voy a ir a la Escuela Dominical, papá."

"No. vas a un servicio religioso. Un servicio real. Donde no hacen las cosas de azúcar. Donde la mayoría de la gente no está de acuerdo con el tipo de persona que eres. "

"No todos son así", Kurt se queja, más por su propia paz mental que por la de su padre.

"Tienes razón," Burt asiente con la cabeza lentamente. "Pero también podrías estar caminando hacia la guarida del león."

"Voy porque mi amigo Blaine me preguntó si quería ir," Kurt suspira. "Él estará cantando su primer solo allí y él -. Él me invitó"

"... ¿Y quién es Blaine?" su papá le pregunta con recelo.

"No es más que un nuevo amigo de la escuela".

"¿Qué clase de amigo?"

Kurt está impaciente y molesto con la dirección en la que va la conversación.

"Es sólo un amigo, papá. El tipo que puede ser agradable para pasar el tiempo y hablar."

"¿Este chico ni siquiera sabe que no crees en Dios?"

"¿Por qué importa eso?"

"Simplemente no entiendo por qué él te invita a algo como esto si sabe que eres un ateo, Kurt."

"No, él no lo sabe. Y antes de que preguntes, no sabe que soy gay, tampoco. O al menos... No le he dicho. No sé si él lo ha descubierto por sí mismo."

Burt se desplaza incómodamente en su silla.

"No sé si me gusta esto".

"La mayoría de los padres estarían encantados de que su niño de repente quiera ir a la iglesia."

"Si, bueno, es como que tiene un tono diferente cuando sé que odias a la iglesia y sé que eres gay y vas a someterte voluntariamente a un montón de gente que probablemente no estén de acuerdo con tu estilo de vida. "

"como sea", dice Kurt rodando los ojos. "Blaine me pidió que fuera. Estuve de acuerdo. Así que voy a ir."

"Kurt-"

"Los cristianos no son gente mala, papá. ¡No todos ellos odian a los gays! "

"Lo sé," Burt dice en voz alta. "Yo sé que no todos son así, Kurt. Tienes que recordar que yo he vivido más que tú y conozco más personas que tu."

"Oh, aquí vamos", murmura Kurt.

"Ya basta", dijo Burt. "Sólo estoy diciendo que sé que el mundo no es blanco y negro. Veo más tonos de gris que tú. Pero hay fanáticos religiosos por ahí que no les gusta la gente como nosotros: personas que son... con visión de futuro o de mente abierta o"

"¿O gay?"

"... Si. O gay. Y algunos de ellos están destinados a estar en esa iglesia a la que vas a entrar."

"Yo voy a estar bien, papá." Burt desliza su mirada por el rostro de Kurt y Kurt hace su mejor esfuerzo para contener su cara de perra reina para que esta conversación _termine_.

"Está bien", dice Burt finalmente.

Kurt asiente con decisión y como una tormenta sale fuera de la sala de estar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

TBC

Nota: He intentado, sin éxito, encontrar el autor / letrista del himno usado en el principio. Si alguien sabe quién lo escribió, por favor hágamelo saber para que yo pueda acreditar adecuadamente.

**N/T:**  
wow de apoco todo va tomando color ¿no? God! puedo asegurarles que esto se vuelve más interesante a medida que avanzan los capítulos :D

¡Mil Gracias por sus comentarios!

¡En unos minutos comenzare a responder uno por uno!

¡Espero que sigan este fic porque les aseguro que vale la pena!

¡Espero sus reviews!

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	3. House Of God

Capitulo 3

House of God

_"El justo debe elegir cuidadosamente a sus amigos, __  
__por el camino de los impíos les hace errar. "_

_Proverbios 12:26_

* * *

Ese domingo por la mañana, Kurt pide a Mercedes venir y elegir un traje adecuado para su cita en la pequeña iglesia con Blaine. Kurt es genial con la moda, pero cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas, no está muy seguro de lo que está bien y lo que no lo está. Finalmente, ella coge un traje similar al que usó durante su performance 'Like a Prayer' cuando ellos pasaron una semana haciendo homenajes a Madonna. Sin embargo, ellos encuentran los más sueltos y apropiados par de jeans que posee para sincronizarlo con su chaqueta roja y una corbata delgada. Le había preguntado a Blaine si el servicio era formal o informal y por suerte no tenía que usar pantalones de vestir ni nada por el estilo, pero sintió que una corbata todavía sería muy adecuada.

"Me gusta tu suéter," dice Blaine cuando suben a su auto.

"Gracias," dice Kurt, con los nervios de punta.

Blaine parece ridículamente atractivo con su camisa de polo azul y pantalones caqui. Incluso se ha puesto un cinturón, por el amor de Dios, y la camisa está escondida dentro. En ese momento, Kurt siente una especie de gran náusea mientras salen de la entrada en dirección a la cafetería más cercana.

"Gracias por venir, por cierto," dice Blaine, con los ojos aun en la carretera."Yo sólo, ya sabes, quería una cara amable en la multitud."

"¿No tienes amigos en la iglesia?"

"Bueno, sí. Hay un montón de nosotros en el coro y el grupo de jóvenes, pero es bueno tener a alguien en el exterior... ".

"¿No tenias amigos fuera de la iglesia en donde vivías?"

"No realmente. Sólo porque prácticamente todos fuimos a la misma iglesia. Así que los amigos que tenía en la escuela eran también los amigos que tenía en la iglesia. "

"Ah, ya veo," Kurt dijo con una inclinación de cabeza. "Bueno, estoy feliz de apoyar a un amigo."

Kurt ve sonreír a Blaine. El corazón de Kurt Revolotea en su pecho. Dios, ¿por qué está tan cautivado por este muchacho?

"Y, sabes, tal vez si te gusta el servicio lo suficiente, puedes venir otra vez en algún momento," Blaine añade.

El corazón palpitante de Kurt vacila y luego se acelera bruscamente, el miedo crece desde los dedos de sus pies hasta la parte superior de su cabeza.

"yo - yo pensé que iba a ser tu amigo-de-fuera de la iglesia"

"lo eres", sonríe Blaine. "Pero sería agradable para pasar el rato fuera de la escuela."

"Bueno, podríamos pasar el rato fuera de la iglesia también. Como ahora. Tomando un café. O podríamos i-ir a ver una película o algo así ", dice Kurt forcejeando por una excusa para no tener que repetir este ejercicio de tortura personal.

"Eso es cierto", dice Blaine. "Creo que te gustará la iglesia sin embargo. Sé que dijiste que no vas muy a menudo-"

"¿O nunca?", dice Kurt en voz baja.

"Pero es realmente muy buena, un ambiente edificante," Blaine sigue diciendo, mientras se detiene en el estacionamiento de la tienda de café. Él aparca y apaga el auto. "Quiero decir... es la casa de Dios, ¿sabes? Está lleno de amor y aceptación y-"

"Para", dice Kurt, encogiéndose ante como él lo dice. "Por favor."

Él no puede aguantar más. Él no puede seguir manteniendo este secreto oculto de Blaine. Su nuevo amigo es un ser tan abierto y honesto, bondadoso y justo... Kurt no puede continuar así. ¿Quién sabe cómo va a reaccionar Blaine? Tal vez él va a arruinar su amistad con esta sola declaración pero él - él simplemente no puede sentarse aquí y escuchar esa _mierda_ nunca más. Él no puede hacerlo.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Blaine le pregunta, con los ojos suaves y cálidos.

Kurt traga duro y mira fijamente a través del parabrisas el logo en la puerta de la tienda.

"Soy ateo."

El silencio en el coche carcome la preocupación de Kurt, excavando más profundamente en su conciencia y enterrándose en sus tímpanos. No puede creer que, después de toda esta semana de guardar silencio sobre el tema, él solo lo acabe de dejar escapar así. Cuando por fin vuelve la cabeza para mirar a la cara a Blaine, él se encuentra con una mirada en blanco y unos parpadeos rápidos.

"Oh," dice Blaine finalmente. . "Nunca he conocido a un ateo antes"

"Me imagine", dice Kurt en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo en su regazo.

"¿Por qué - por qué dijiste que vendrías conmigo a la iglesia, entonces?"

Kurt da un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

"Porque tú me lo pediste. Y yo quiero ser tu amigo. Así que aproveche la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo contigo. "

Él desearía tener el valor de mirar a Blaine. Él desearía que no le importara tanto lo que Blaine piense de él. ¿Por qué lo hace? Blaine no es más que otro religioso conservador, que probablemente lo apedrearía hasta morir si supiera toda la verdad sobre el estilo de vida de Kurt. No es más que otro chico que no es como él. No es más que otro chico que no lo entiende.

"¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo tanto?" Blaine le pregunta, la voz suave y tersa.

"... No lo sé", dice Kurt.

_Porque eres bello y suenas como un ángel cuando hablas o cantas y tienes ese corazón puro que quiero proteger y quiero mantenerte a salvo de toda la gente mala con la que estás obligado a correr en esta ciudad._

"Supongo que porque eres realmente una persona agradable ", dice Kurt en su lugar. "Y no encuentras mucha gente realmente agradable en Lima, Ohio."

La mano de Blaine se desliza en su visión. Sus dedos se entrelazan con los de Kurt y Kurt mira hacia arriba para ver los labios de Blaine extenderse en una sonrisa. La mano de su amigo es cálida y su agarre es tierno y Kurt nunca, nunca, nunca quiere dejarla ir.

"Eres un buen amigo," susurra Blaine.

Y entonces él saca su mano y Kurt echa de menos el contacto de inmediato. Él sabe que el gesto estaba destinado a ser sencillo, amable y reconfortante pero Kurt nunca ha querido tanto inclinarse y besar a alguien en su vida.

Él no lo hace.

"Déjame comprar tu café," dice Blaine.

"... ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, ya que ni siquiera crees en Dios, pero que aceptaste venir a mi iglesia bautista solo a escucharme cantar. Creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. "

Kurt se ríe y, por primera vez en una semana, siente como que tal vez no sea rechazado por completo.

* * *

Al entrar en la iglesia, Kurt esta instantáneamente agradecido de que no estalló en llamas cuando entró por las puertas. El lugar es mucho más grande por dentro de lo que pensaba y la gente se mezclaba en todas partes, abrazándose y riendo. Varias personas sostiene Biblias en sus pechos y Kurt entra en pánico, preguntándose si debería haber buscado una para la ocasión. Pero él ve las Biblias metidas en las pequeñas ranuras en la parte posterior de los bancos y suspira de alivio. Hay un conjunto de tambores y guitarras y un piano instalado cerca del... ¿Predicador? ¿Es esa la palabra correcta? Oh dios, esta tan fuera de lugar aquí.

"Quiero que conozcas a mis padres", dice Blaine, conduciendo a Kurt por un pasillo.

Kurt hace lo posible por no entrar en pánico o tropezar con alguien. Todo el lugar huele a alfombra barata, rancio y todo el mundo parece demasiado feliz de estar levantado tan temprano en un domingo.

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá! "Blaine saluda a sus padres con su sonrisa siempre presente. "Este es mi amigo del que les hablé."

"Oh, ¿así que este es Kurt?" pregunta la madre de Blaine. Tiene los ojos de Blaine. "Así que encantada de conocerte, mi amor."

"Gracias por venir a apoyar a nuestro hijo, aquí", añade su padre.

Sus acentos del sur son mucho más pronunciados que el de Blaine. Kurt se siente fascinado por la voz cansina y wow, ¿Blaine podría sonar así si él hablara como ellos?

"Es un placer conocerlos, también," dice Kurt con tanta gracia como le es posible.

"Siéntate con ellos", indica Blaine. "Tengo que unirme al resto del coro."

Kurt vuelve su cara para enfrentar a su amigo, quien poco a poco va alejándose de su pequeño grupo. "Espera, no me dejes-"

"Voy a volver a sentarme tan pronto como haya terminado de cantar. No te preocupes. No muerden."

Con esa frase de despedida encantadora, Blaine corretea lejos y sale por una puerta. Kurt está privado y solo en la habitación llena de gente. Se queda mirando fijamente a la puerta por donde había salido Blaine y quiere que regrese.

"Vamos, cariño, estamos sentados aquí", dice la madre de Blaine, instando a que se sentara a su lado en uno de los bancos de la iglesia, dejando un espacio en el extremo para Blaine.

Al no tener otras opciones, Kurt se sienta al lado de la madre de Blaine en el banco extremadamente incómodo... piensa y reza para que Blaine cante pronto para que su amigo vuelva. Todo el mundo parece estar encontrando su asiento también. La charla en la sala comienza a desvanecerse tan pronto como un hombre entra por la misma puerta por la que Blaine había desaparecido. Está vestido con un par de pantalones de color caqui, un botón de luz verde abajo, y un lazo negro. Los ojos de Kurt se sacuden en la combinación de colores. Se vuelve a enfrentar a su público con una gran sonrisa y los brazos anchos y abiertos.

"¡Buenos días!" saluda a gritos a través del micrófono conectado a su cuello.

"¡Buenos días, pastor Brown!" dice todo el mundo a cambio.

Kurt casi resopla ante la ironía porque está casi seguro de que el Pastor Brown es una de las personas más blancas que ha visto en su vida.

"Vamos a orar de pie", dice el pastor.

Todo el mundo está así que por supuesto, Kurt sigue su ejemplo. Inclina la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos y mirando a su alrededor a medida que comienza la oración.

"Amado Padre celestial, te damos gracias por este hermoso día y te damos gracias por la semana que nos has dado. Te pedimos que nos bendigas con alegría, amigos, familia y buena salud. Te damos gracias por todos los nuevos miembros de nuestra congregación y por darles el coraje para entrar en nuestras puertas con Dios en sus corazones. Usted nos da esperanza, Señor y le pedimos que nos bendiga con más buenas noticias, ya que cada día comienza y termina. Gracias por todo lo que nos has dado, Señor. En el nombre de Jesús oramos. Amén. "

"Amen" la congregación hace el eco.

Kurt levanta la cabeza y ve que todo el mundo se sienta de nuevo por lo que también lo hace. Esto no es demasiado difícil, piensa. El mono ve, el mono hace.

"¡Bueno! Estoy muy contento de ver tantas caras hoy en día, "El Pastor Brown continúa," porque tenemos un regalo especial para todos ustedes. Uno de nuestros nuevos miembros jóvenes, Blaine Anderson, nos dirige en nuestra primera canción del servicio y sólo puedo decir ahora mismo, que es un actor fantástico. ¡Creo que lo disfrutareis! "

El pastor se sienta solo en la primera fila justo cuando la banda empieza a tocar y Blaine, junto con otros miembros del coro, suben al escenario. Blaine llama la atención de Kurt y levanta el micrófono a la boca.

_You Must (Debes )_

_You must think I´m strong (Debes pensar que soy fuerte)_

_To give me what I´m going through (Para darme lo que estoy pasando)_

_Well, Forgive me (bien, perdóname) _

_Forgive me ir I´m wrong (Perdóname si me equivoco)_

_But this looks like more than i can do (pero esto parece más de lo que puedo hacer)_

_On my own (yo solo)_

Iglesia o no, Kurt siempre estará en un trance cada vez que Blaine cante. Se ve tan bien en sus pantalones pequeños y su polo. Se ve tan feliz cuando canta.

_I know I'm not strong enough to be__(Sé que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ser)_

_Everything that I'm supposed to be__ (Todo lo que se supone que debo ser)_

_I give up (me doy por vencido)_

_I´m not strong enough (Yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte)_

_Hands of mercy won´t you cover me (Manos de misericordia, no me van a cubrir) _

_Lord right now I´m asking you to be (Señor ahora mismo estoy pidiendo que seas) _

_Strong enough (lo suficientemente fuerte) _

_Strong enough (Suficientemente fuerte) _

_Fort he both of us (Para nosotros dos)_

Hmm. Para un canto religioso, esto es en realidad un poco pegajoso. Sin mencionar que, Blaine suena fantástico.

_Well maybe (Bueno, tal vez) _

_Maybe that´s the point (Tal vez ese es el punto) _

_To reach the point of giving up (Para llegar al punto de darse por vencido) _

_Cause when I´m finally (Porque cuando finalmente)_

_Finally at rock bottom (Finalmente estoy por los suelos) _

_Well that´s when I start looking up (Bueno, es cuando empiezo a mirar hacia arriba)_

_And reaching out (y alcanzando)_

Blaine empieza el estribillo de nuevo. Es entonces cuando Kurt mira a su alrededor y ve bastante gente con los ojos cerrados y las manos en el aire, como si de alguna manera puedan llegar a Dios solo a través de las letras. Esa parte de la adoración siempre ha extrañado a Kurt. Parecen un montón de locos. Por otra parte, Kurt supone que lo son, teniendo en cuenta que él cree que ellos están buscando algo que no está allí en primer lugar.

Cause I´m Borken (_Porque estoy roto) _

_Down to nothing (Hacia abajo a la nada)_

_But I´m still holding on to the one thing (Pero todavía me estoy aferrando a la única cosa)_

_You are God (Tú eres Dios) _

_And you are strong (Y eres fuerte,)_

_When I am weak (Cuando estoy débil_ )

Sostiene la nota y el resto del coro se une a él, en la armonización de la siguiente parte de la canción. Blaine se une de nuevo a mitad de camino y canta hasta el final. Suena _perfecto_.

_I can do all things__ (Puedo hacer todas las cosas)_

_Through Christ who gives me strength__ (a traves de Cristo que me fortalece) _

_And I don't have to be__ (Y no tengo que ser)_

_Strong enough__ (Lo suficientemente fuerte)_

_Strong enough__ (Suficientemente fuerte) _

_I can do all things_ _ (Puedo hacer todas las cosa)_

_Through Christ who gives me strength__ (A través de Cristo que me fortalece) _

_And I don't have to be__ (Y no tengo que ser)_

_Strong enough__ (Lo suficientemente fuerte) _

_Strong enough__ (Suficientemente fuerte) _

_Oh yeah_ _ (Ah, sí) _

_I know I'm not strong enough to be_ _ (Sé que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ser) _

_Everything that I'm supposed to be__ (todo lo que se supone que debo ser)_

_I give up__ (Me doy por vencido)_

_I'm not stong enough__ (Yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte)_

_Hands of mercy won't you cover me__ (Manos de misericordia, no me van a cubrir) _

_Lord right now I'm asking you to be__ (Señor ahora mismo le estoy pidiendo que sea)_

_Strong enough__ (Lo suficientemente fuerte) _

_Strong enough__ (Lo suficientemente fuerte) _

_Strong enough__ (Lo suficientemente fuerte) _

La canción termina y el rápido ascenso y descenso del pecho de Blaine es evidente en su intento de recuperar el aliento, mientras que la totalidad de de la iglesia estalla en aplausos. Blaine les da una amplia sonrisa, una de las mayores que Kurt ha visto en el rostro de su amigo, y baja la cabeza antes de entregar a alguien el micrófono. Cuando por fin se acerca a Kurt y a su familia, todavía tiene la adrenalina girando a través de sus venas y él está casi vibrando de alegría.

"¿Estuvo bien?" le susurra a Kurt mientras el pastor se para frente a la congregación una vez más.

"estuviste fantástico", dice Kurt sinceramente.

"Bien hecho, cariño", arrulla la madre de Blaine, llegando más cerca para acariciar a su hijo en la rodilla.

Kurt piensa que Blaine merece muchos más elogios por su actuación. Pero el pastor empieza a hablar y todo el mundo se queda en silencio. Blaine se muerde el labio para evitar el crecimiento de su sonrisa aún más amplia y se vuelve hacia el pastor. Sus dedos tocan con entusiasmo sobre sus muslos. Kurt desearía poder tomar la mano de Blaine de nuevo. Incluso sabiendo que tiene que aguantar una hora entera de un hombre de mediana edad escupiendo versículos de la Biblia en su rostro, Kurt está contento de haber venido. ¡Si sólo era para ver Blaine tan feliz!

* * *

Al final de la hora, Kurt se siente orgulloso de sí mismo. Él sólo quiso golpear a ese pastor dos veces y sólo una vez casi se quedó dormido. Los "abrazos de felicitación '' después de la actuación de Blaine habían sido a la vez extraños y una verdadera bendición. Extraños; porque tenía que abrazar a un montón de extraños y una bendición porque llegó a abrazar a Blaine.

Sus brazos eran tan cálidos.

"Así que ¿Qué te pareció?"Blaine le pregunta cuando están a salvo dentro de su coche una vez más.

"¿Acerca de tu desempeño? Fue fantástico. Yo ya te lo dije. "

"No, quiero decir sobre el servicio. El sermón. Todo eso. "

"Ah," Kurt asiente. "Creo que... era... ya sabes..."

"tú no vas a volver, ¿verdad?" Blaine le pregunta, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

"No," dice Kurt, exhalando con nerviosismo. "Probablemente no. A menos que tú consigas otro solo. " Blaine se ríe a carcajadas mientras sale a la calle. Kurt está bastante seguro de que va a morir como un niño feliz si llega a escuchar esa risa más a menudo.

* * *

**Notas del capitulo:**

La canción utilizada en este capítulo se llama "Strong Enough" by Matthew West.

**N/T:**

**wow la verdad es que entiendo mucho a Kurt... a mí me paso algo extremadamente parecido... ósea yo creo en dios pero no en la iglesia... y un chico que me gustaba me invito a verlo porque iban a hacer una obra de teatro... y cuando estaban orando todos levantaban las manos y eso y la verdad que me pareció muy raro y no entendía nada, simplemente ese no era mi lugar... pero bueno supongo que es la creencia de cada uno y lo respeto... simplemente no es lo mío :)**

**En fin... otro capitulo fantástico ¿no? les voy a decir algo... estamos muuuy cerca de mi capitulo favoritoo wiiii! jajaja estoy muy entusiasmada porque lo lean :B**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Realmente me encanta leerlos y saber de ustedes y lo que piensan sobre el fic y la idea del fanfic en sí, porque realmente el tema de la iglesia, los religiosos y las personas gays es un tema para hablar...**

**...Prometo contestar cada una de sus Reviews...**

**En fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**¡No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios!**


	4. Faith And Hope

Capitulo 4

Faith And Hope

**Notas del Autor sobre el capítulo: **

Estoy realmente... un poco enamorada de este capítulo.

* * *

"Si_ juzgas a la gente, no tienes tiempo para amarla_. " -Madre Teresa

* * *

"Entonces, ¿cómo te convertiste en ateo?" Blaine le pregunta cuando se sientan a comer en un restaurante cercano después del servicio.

Kurt mira hacia arriba por encima de su vaso de agua.

"¿Qué... qué quieres decir?"

"Lo siento. Sólo soy - Soy curioso. Como he dicho, nunca he conocido a uno antes, así que en realidad no, um, entiendo cómo llegaste a perder la fe en Dios. "

"Bueno," Kurt comienza lentamente, "no estoy seguro de si alguna vez he tenido alguna fe en Dios desde el principio. "

"Pero, ¿cómo?"

"No lo sé", dice Kurt con un encogimiento de hombros. "Mi mamá y mi papá realmente nunca me criaron para ser religioso de una manera u otra. Fui a la escuela dominical un par de veces pero eso no funcionó. Seguí haciendo preguntas que no podían responder y creo que no tomaron muy amablemente eso. Luego, cuando - cuando mi madre murió, mi padre dejó de ir a la iglesia también, y eso fue todo".

"¿Tu mamá murió?" jadeó Blaine. "Oh Dios mío, yo no lo sabía. Lo siento, Kurt. "

Para ser honesto, Kurt odia cuando la gente dice "lo siento" después de enterarse de la muerte de su madre. Nunca supo cómo responder a la frase justo después de que ella murió y él todavía no sabe exactamente qué decir a pesar de que ha estado muerta por la mitad de su vida.

"Está bien", dice Kurt, enviando el tema bajo la alfombra. "De todos modos, la religión sólo nunca fue un problema en nuestra casa."

"Pero, quiero decir, ¿cómo sabias qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal? ¿Cómo te enteraste acerca de lo malo que era matar gente o mentir o robar y esas cosas? Siempre aprendemos a través de la Biblia y través de las enseñanzas de Dios y sus mandamientos. "

"De mi padre, supongo. No es que me crié en un zoológico ", explica Kurt puntualmente. "Tuve reglas y límites al igual que cualquier otro niño. Y hay cosas sobre las que aprendes a medida que creces, la moralidad y cosas por el estilo. Sólo... ya sabes, aprendes a través de la vida y la experiencia. Tu lees libros y ves películas y simplemente -. Aprendes"

"No estoy seguro de si el aprendizaje acerca de no matar a alguien a través de _la experiencia_ sea la mejor táctica ", dice Blaine.

"Cosas como esa, sin embargo, se aprenden cuando se es joven. Tú obtienes un pez o un gato o algo así y te enseñan a cuidar de él y lo alimentas y no lo dejas morir. Así que ya sabes que matar a alguien o algo está mal. Y uno aprende a no robar cuando tu mamá te pega en la mano de la caja de galletas. Hay otras maneras de aprender acerca de cosas como esas, además de a través de la Biblia o de Dios. "

"Supongo", dice Blaine, sumido en sus pensamientos. "Es extraño para mí. Quiero decir, Dios es todo lo que sé. La fe en Dios es todo lo que sé. Es difícil pensar que tú no crees en algo más grande. "

"Puedo ver lo difícil que puede ser para ti entender esto" dice Kurt. "Quiero decir, yo no entiendo muy bien por qué crees en un hombre invisible que se sienta en una nube en el cielo."

"Dios no es realmente así", dice Blaine, mordiéndose el labio para no sonreír.

"¿No es extraño sin embargo? Eso, para ti, hay un hombre, ¿un ser que supuestamente vela por todos nosotros? Parece que Dios es un hombre ocupado. No sé si creo que Dios tiene suficiente tiempo en el día para preocuparse por todos en el planeta, por no mencionar el resto del sistema solar y otras galaxias. Él creó todas las estrellas en el cielo, si la Biblia es para ser creída. "

"No creo que el tiempo de Dios trabaje de la misma manera que lo hace en este plano," le dice Blaine a él. "Y creo que estás demasiado atrapado en complejidades."

"¿Entonces estás diciendo que se supone que debo creer en la fe ciega?"

"No siempre es ciega", responde Blaine. "Los milagros ocurren todos los días, a nuestro alrededor. Estamos tan ocupados con nuestras pequeñas vidas absurdas que no siempre tenemos conocimiento de ellos. "

"¿Ah?" Kurt le pregunta, inclinándose, la barbilla apoyada en la mano. "Dime, Blaine Anderson. ¿Cuál ha sido el milagro de la semana pasada?, ¿eh? Porque yo estoy apostando a que el hecho de que no hayamos muerto por comida de la cafetería de la escuela es un milagro en sí mismo. Estoy seguro de qué que Finn no haya masacrando a todo el club con su baile es un milagro. Y sé a ciencia cierta qué que haya sobrevivido a ese servicio fue un milagro."

"Dios me dio a ti," dice Blaine suavemente. "Él me dio un buen amigo. Él me dio a alguien diferente a alguien, para aprender de él y tal vez alguien que necesita un poco de fe en su vida."

La sangre de Kurt se acumula en sus oídos ante las palabras de Blaine. El chico frente a él se cierra sobre sí mismo, los brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras él se sienta allí, los ojos fijos en el plato de comida delante de él. Continúa algo pálido, pero con un débil matiz, color de rosa que le sube a las mejillas y las lágrimas empiezan a reunirse en la esquina de sus ojos. Kurt se queda mirando, completamente atónito cómo Blaine se pone emocional de repente. "recé por un amigo como tú, Kurt. He orado por años. Recé por alguien inteligente y divertido y amable con quien pueda pasar el tiempo. Pero yo no rezaba por alguien que se burlara de mis creencias".

"Yo - Lo siento," dice Kurt, dando marcha atrás a toda velocidad. "No fue mi intención - a ofenderte. Es sólo que... me sale así. Me sale sarcástico cuando empezamos a hablar de cosas que no entiendo o no quiero entender. "

"Bueno, yo _quiero_ entender ", Blaine se sorbe la nariz y el poco ruido casi rompe el corazón de Kurt."Quiero saber por qué tú no crees en las cosas que hago. Quiero saber por qué somos tan distintos y por qué, al mismo tiempo, podemos ser tan buenos amigos. Ni siquiera debería estar hablando contigo, pero lo hago. "

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunta Kurt.

Blaine lo mira por encima de la mesa.

"No debería estar hablando contigo, porque tu eres - tu eres técnicamente un pecador. Y tú no eres el tipo de persona que mis padres generalmente aprobarían para que yo tenga de amigo."

Kurt se muerde la lengua. Él desearía tener una Biblia para tirar por la ventana.

"Ya veo", dice Kurt en voz baja.

"Pero yo no - no me importa", dice Blaine. "No me importa que tu no creas porque sigues siendo una persona buena y eres amable conmigo, y viniste a verme cantar. Y todavía querías ser mi amigo a pesar de que sabías que era cristiano. Lo sabías y ni siquiera crees en Dios - pero tú todavía estás aquí. Todavía estás aquí. "

"Por supuesto que estoy todavía aquí", responde Kurt. "No me gusta dejar que las cosas... se interpongan en las amistades. Mercedes es cristiana. También Quinn. Rachel y Puck son judíos, pero sigo siendo amigo de ellos. "

"Espera, ¿Rachel es judía?"

"¿En serio? Su nariz prácticamente grita judía".

"Me gusta su nariz."

"Lo mismo dice su novio," dice Kurt deliberadamente porque realmente tiene que dejar muy claro que Rachel está fuera de sus límites. "De todos modos. Yo solo -. Nunca dejaría de ser tu amigo porque crees en Dios"

Blaine se frota la frente en agitación, como si estuviera atrapado en una especie de lucha interna y Kurt en serio desearía poder estar dentro de la cabeza de este chico en estos momentos.

"Es divertido", dice Blaine, casi en un susurro. "Es curioso que yo sea el cristiano y tú seas el que está predicando acerca de la aceptación. Y no tienes ni siquiera la fe".

"Tengo un montón de fe, Blaine. Eso sí, no en Dios. "

"Entonces, ¿En qué tienes fe?"

"... Tengo fe en la gente y que en ocasiones pueden ser amables. Tengo fe en mi padre. Tengo fe en que, algún día, todos podremos amar libremente y ser aceptados por lo que somos, sin importar la raza, religión o sexo. Yo no podre vivir para ver ese día, pero sólo puedo esperar que vaya a pasar con el tiempo. Tengo fe en el amor. Tengo mucha fe en el amor, porque creo que al final será lo que acabe con el sufrimiento. Yo no - Yo no creo en Dios o Alá o cualquier profeta, pero creo que el amor en la humanidad tiene el poder de romper dentro nuestro y dejar las más puras criaturas que posiblemente podemos ser. Nosotros, como seres humanos ansiamos cariño y atención, amor y sólo - No creo que exista algún poder superior al de la luz pura en este mundo. Las personas tratan de apagarla porque están celosos o infelices o son ignorantes, pero es todo – y todavía está allí. Vive dentro de nosotros, incluso si no se siente todo el tiempo. Y no es Dios o Buda o Alá ni nada de eso. "

"¿Qué es eso?" susurra Blaine.

Kurt sonríe al ver la expresión ansiosa de su amigo. Él quiere llegar y tocar la mejilla de Blaine y decirle que está bien hacer preguntas, está bien ser curioso, y está bien que se confunda a veces.

"Es la esperanza", dice Kurt simplemente. "Sólo la esperanza".

Los ojos de Blaine brillan con la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Brilla en su iris y bailan en sus pestañas, seca las viejas lágrimas y crea una nueva sonrisa. La paz se asienta en torno a su mesa y el aire es espeso de pronto con el aroma de los lirios de agua y tal vez un poco de lluvia.

"Me gusta", dice Blaine."Esperanza".

"No necesito tener fe en Dios, sino tener fe en mí mismo. No necesito milagros o la iglesia o himnos, "Kurt dijo en voz baja."Sólo necesito esperanza. Y tal vez un poco de amor".

Secándose lo último de sus lágrimas, Blaine se ríe ligeramente por encima de su almuerzo.

"Creo que voy a dar gracias a Dios todos los días a partir de ahora", dice.

"¿Por qué es eso?"

"Porque, tonto, como he dicho antes... Dios me dio a ti".

* * *

Durante las pocas semanas siguientes, de alguna manera el hecho de que Kurt es tan extraño como un billete de tres dólares nunca aparece en una sola conversación en la escuela. Él y Blaine toman un café casi todos los días después del ensayo Glee. A veces hablan de sus clases y profesores que desprecian. Otros días hablan de su religión, o falta de ella, y sobre qué canción Blaine está cantando con el coro de la iglesia. Los dos habían llegado a un acuerdo con respecto a sus creencias; Kurt no se burlaría de la fe de Blaine y Blaine no golpearía a Kurt por su falta de religión.

Esta noche, sin embargo... esta noche van a ver una película juntos. Así que nada realmente importa.

Mientras Kurt fija su pelo por nueve mil billonésima ves, sigue recordándose a sí mismo que no es una cita. No lo es. No son más que dos amigos pasando el rato. Solo dos amigos que van al cine.

Salvo que son dos amigos que van a compartir un apoyabrazos y que van a estar muy, muy cerca el uno del otro en un teatro oscuro y tal vez vayan a elegir una película de miedo y Puedan ocultar los ojos de las partes de miedo.

Kurt chilla de emoción.

Acaban de ver una comedia romántica no obscena que es difícil de encontrar en los tiempos que corren. Y ellos no comparten un reposabrazos, ya que lo utilizan para situar el cubo de palomitas entre ellos. Pero eso está bien porque a veces sus nudillos se rozan cuando ambos llegan al cubo al mismo tiempo y es entonces cuando Blaine le lanza una mirada tímida, avergonzada. Ellos se ríen juntos en las partes divertidas y Blaine ofrece a Kurt un sorbo de su refresco.

Todo va muy bien.

Ellos aparcan el auto de Blaine frente a la casa de Kurt y terminan la tarde tomando un paseo a pie por el parque.

"Amo las estrellas", dice Blaine en el aire fresco de la noche.

La luz de la luna se ve demasiado preciosa en las mejillas de Blaine.

"Yo también," dice Kurt, aunque en realidad se está refiriendo a las estrellas que ve en los ojos de Blaine.

"¿Crees en la vida en otros planetas?"Blaine le pregunta.

"¿Como los extraterrestres y esas cosas?" Kurt se encoge a medida que se sientan en un par de viejos columpios chirriantes, en el patio. "supongo. Quiero decir que el universo es enorme, es difícil creer que somos el único planeta con vida inteligente, "dice Kurt seriamente. "¿Tu?"

"No lo sé. No pienso mucho en eso. Yo creo que sólo - Siempre estoy atascado en el plan de Dios para mí y para nuestro propio planeta. No creo demasiado en todas las demás galaxias y las cosas. Es que... es demasiado grande. "

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Es abrumador, ¿sabes? Pensar en que el espacio es tan grande. Tan vasto. Es una de las razones por las que creo en Dios; hay _tantas _cosas en el mundo y yo soy tan pequeño, tan insignificante. Pero entonces recuerdo que Dios me ama y que me puso en esta tierra por una razón. Y eso me hace sentir como si tuviera un propósito".

"¿No crees que puedas tener un propósito sin Dios?"

"Yo... no lo sé. "

"¿Cuál piensas que es su plan para ti? ¿Por qué estás aquí? "

"¿Además de difundir su palabra y llenar la Tierra con más cristianos que hagan lo mismo? No sé. No creo que tenga que saber. Me imagino que, si yo estoy destinado para algo grande, El me dará una señal. "

"¿No puedes ser algo grande sin su aprobación?"Le pregunta Kurt."Eso no me parece bien."

"No, yo sólo quería decir que, ya sabes, si estoy destinado a algo más es porque él lo quiere así."

"¿No puedes hacerlo tú mismo?"

Los pies de Blaine rozan contra la tierra y esto detiene el balanceo lento de su vaivén. Él Comienza a masticar el interior de su labio, aplastándolo con sus dientes fuertemente y Kurt conoce la frustración cuando la ve. Para terminar con el sufrimiento de su amigo, él agarra la cadena del columpio y tira a Blaine más cerca.

"Lo siento", dice Kurt en el aire casi de octubre. "No fue mi intención -. Sólo estoy tratando de entender"

"Lo sé," dice Blaine rápidamente. "A veces es como si me tropezara, sin embargo. Y yo no tengo la respuesta a tus preguntas. "

"Bueno... como siempre dices. Dios está allí para ti cuando tu no tiene las respuestas".

"Cree en el Señor con todo tu pequeño corazón, Y no te apoyes en tu propio entendimiento. Reconócelo en todos tus caminos, y él enderezará tu sendero. "

"... ¿Qué?" Pregunta Kurt sin comprender.

Blaine sonríe y su dedo meñique roza contra Kurt en el vaivén de la cadena.

"Es un versículo de los Proverbios en la Biblia."

"¿En realidad, memorizas ese tipo de cosas? Pensé que era una tontería. No sabía que la gente era realmente capaz de hacer cosas así. "

"tu memorizas las líneas de un guión para una obra de la misma manera", señala Blaine.

"Sí, pero... no lo sé. Di algo más. "

"Um, ¿de qué?"

"No me importa", dice Kurt rápidamente. "Aunque yo no creo en la Biblia, todavía suena bonito."

"Oh. Bueno, um... bien. No debáis a nadie nada, sino amaros unos a otros, porque el que ama al prójimo, ha cumplido la ley. "

"¿De que es eso?"

"¡Romanos!" dice Blaine con una sonrisa. "El capítulo trece, versículo ocho."

"Eso es una locura", dice Kurt, totalmente fascinado.

"Encontré este hace unas semanas, después de que tú me contaste todo acerca de cómo crees en el amor. Yo -. Yo lo escribí en un pedazo de papel y lo pegué en la pared de mi casa"

"¿tu Sólo como, la hojeaste y la encontraste? ¿Cómo sabes dónde están las cosas en un libro tan grande? "

Blaine se ríe en voz baja y el estómago de Kurt se retuerce hacia arriba y alrededor de su corazón con el sonido.

"Mis padres y yo hacemos una hora de estudio de la Biblia todas las noches antes de dormir."

"Wow. Eso es dedicación. ¿Conoces alguna canción? "

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Como, ya sabes, esas canciones bonitas que enseñan a los niños en la escuela dominical o algo así. El único que recuerdo es "Jesús ama a los niños pequeños"."

"Hay una que siempre me ha gustado. No es tan bonita como es divertida, supongo. Ya que es para los niños. "

"¿la cantas para mí?" Kurt pregunta. "¿Por favor?"

Blaine se sonroja en la luz de la luna y mira hacia otro lado durante unos segundos. Kurt ve sus hombros temblar en una risa silenciosa antes de que se vuelva hacia él.

"Está bien. Entonces… es realmente tonta. "

"Está bien."

Después de unos segundos de silencio, casi avergonzado, Blaine abre la boca y los ecos dulces y pequeños del himno resuenan en el parque a oscuras.

_If I were a butterfly, (__Si yo fuera una mariposa,)_

_I'd thank you Lord for giving me wings,__ (__Yo te daría la gracias Señor por darme alas,)_

_And If I were a robin in a tree,__ (__Y si yo fuera un petirrojo en un árbol,)_

_I'd thank you Lord, that I could sing.__(__Yo te daría las gracias, Señor, porque yo podría cantar.)_

_And If I were a fish in the sea,__ (__Y si yo fuera un pez en el mar,)_

_I'd wiggle my tail and I'd giggle with glee,__ (__Me gustaría mover mi cola y me gustaría reír de alegría,)_

_but I just thank you Lord for making me.__(__Pero yo te agradezco Señor por hacerme.)_

_For you gave me a heart and you gave me a smile.__(__Porque tú me diste un corazón y me diste una sonrisa.)_

_You gave me Jesus and you made me your child.__(__Me diste a Jesús y me hiciste tu hijo.)_

_And I just thank you Father for making me me.(__Y yo te doy gracias, Padre por hacerme a mí.)_

"Y continúa sobre otros animales y esas cosas, pero sí, eso es básicamente todo. "

"Eso es algo adorable," Kurt admite.

"Siempre lo he pensado," dice Blaine con un leve encogimiento de hombros. "¿Por qué quieres saber todo esto?"

"No lo sé. Es como – como a la gente siempre le gusta oír hablar de pequeñas peculiaridades de diferentes culturas. No es algo que yo conozco, pero todo viene tan fácil para ti. Es interesante. "

"Puedes aprender de estas cosas si vienes conmigo a la iglesia más a menudo", dice Blaine, dejando caer una insinuación no tan sutil Balanceándose en su vaivén, chocando con Kurt cuando él lo dice.

"tú conoces mis pensamientos sobre eso ", dice Kurt rotundamente.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero bueno, no puedes culparme por intentarlo. "

"Supongo," convino Kurt, dando un dramático suspiro. "Creo que será mejor que llegue a casa antes de que mi toque de queda."

"Sí, yo también."

Cuando Blaine le acerca a su puerta unos minutos más tarde, por un breve loco segundo Kurt piensa que Blaine va a inclinarse y tomar su mano o darle un beso o algo así. En su lugar, Blaine da un paso más y aparta una pestaña fuera de la mejilla de Kurt. Él la sostiene frente a los labios de Kurt en la punta del dedo.

"Pide un deseo", susurra.

Kurt contiene una sonrisa y cierra los ojos. El silencio en el porche delantero es pesado y bastante caliente para una noche de otoño, pero él piensa que tal vez es sólo porque Blaine está de pie tan cerca de él. Él escoge su deseo y sopla suavemente. Cuando abre los ojos, la pestaña se ha ido y Blaine está parado allí con la luz del porche brillando en su cara preciosa.

"¿Qué deseaste?" Blaine le pregunta.

"Eso", dice Kurt, tocando la punta de la nariz de Blaine con un solo dedo "podría decírtelo. Pero si te lo digo el deseo no se hará realidad. "

"Pensé que sólo funcionaba en velas de cumpleaños."

"No es cierto", dice Kurt con un movimiento de cabeza. "Esta norma es aplicable a todos los deseos."

"Creo que voy a tomar tu palabra."

"Deberías. Buenas noches, Blaine. "

"Buenas noches, Kurt."

Él se aleja y Kurt necesita toda la fuerza que tiene para obligarse a permanecer en ese porche en lugar de correr tras Blaine y besarlo sin sentido hasta que se olvide de Dios y de la Biblia y de sus adorables canciones de escuela dominical.

* * *

Cuando Kurt apaga su luz y está a punto de ir a dormir, él se acerca a la ventana y se asoma a ver las estrellas en el cielo. Él ve a la más brillante y repite su deseo. Porque nunca está de más seguir deseando. _Deseo que Dios me pueda dar a ti._

* * *

**Notas del Capítulo: **

TBC

La canción que canta Blaine se llama "The Butterfly Song" (Si yo fuera una mariposa) por Brian M. Howard.

**N/T:  
Bueno, ¿que puedo agregar? simplemente un capitulo maravilloso *-* pero ahora estoy mas emocionada todavía porque el próximo capitulo que subiré es mi favorito y estoy ansiosa porque lo lean también ustedes!**

**Por otra parte, chic s déjenme volver a aclarar esto, voy a actualizar una vez por semana, y no es porque no quiera actualizar antes, sino porque todavía estoy trabajando en la traducción de este fanfic y si empezara a subir rápido los capítulos que tengo traducidos ya, llegaría un momento en el que pasaría muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar porque tendría que terminar de traducir los que aun no traduje y eso me lleva mucho tiempo... sin contar con el tiempo que me saca el colegio y otras actividades... espero sepan comprender...**

**Una vez mas Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, son invaluables para mi :)**

**Besos y espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Nos leemos!**


	5. Heaven

Capitulo 5

Heaven

_Señor, haz de mí un instrumento de tu paz. Que allí donde haya odio, siembre yo amor_.  
-Francisco de Asís

* * *

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Ya lo verás."

Kurt mira a Blaine con disgusto antes de volver su atención hacia la ventana para mirar el paisaje. Hace media hora, Blaine había llamado y le dijo que era para asegurarse de que estuviera bien abrigado porque él estaba en camino a recogerlo. No había dicho nada más allá de eso. Kurt no tenía ni idea de qué se trataba y no tenía la menor idea de hacia dónde se dirigían.

Todo lo que sabe es que acaba de salir de la ciudad de Lima y está completamente a merced de Blaine.

"Confía en mí" dice Blaine suavemente y son las últimas palabras que se hablan entre cualquiera de ellos el resto del viaje.

Veinte minutos más tarde, son más de las 17:00 y Blaine estaciona el auto en frente de una cerca vieja, de madera. Más allá de la valla, la hierba es alta, probablemente casi tan alta como Blaine, pero él puede ver el color amarillo dorado de las flores silvestres de otoño de Ohio tejido en el paisaje.

"Vamos", dice Blaine mientras apaga el coche.

Kurt mira a su alrededor en confusión, pero él sigue el ejemplo de Blaine y sale del coche. El aire otoñal produce escalofríos en él, pero el sol es caliente en su cara. Blaine saca un par de mantas y un libro del asiento de atrás y sonríe cuando Kurt levanta una ceja, cuestionando la presencia de los elementos. En lugar de responder, él se acerca y salta la valla baja, sumergiéndose en la hierba alta.

"Está bien", le dice Blaine. "El lugar es enorme. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí. "

"Esto es técnicamente invasión de propiedad," dice Kurt mientras sube la cerca también.

"Vive un poco" dice Blaine con un guiño.

Tirando de su chaqueta apretada alrededor de su cuerpo, Kurt señala hacia el vasto campo de hierba y flores.

"Muéstrame el camino."

Blaine sonríe y Kurt lo sigue mientras se abren camino más profundamente en la selva cubierta de hierba. Huele a otoño, como palitos de canela y hojas ardiendo mezclado con el dulce aroma de varas de oro. Un poco menos molesto, Kurt camina detrás de Blaine, él desliza sus manos a los lados, dejando que las hojas altas y delgadas de hierba rocen contra sus dedos. El rayo de sol en la cara y el sonido lento y repetitivo de la hierba que se mecen en el viento le hace sonreír. Kurt nunca ha estado en el océano, pero se imagina que debe parecer así de tranquilo.

"Aquí", dice Blaine finalmente. "Esto es perfecto."

Todavía no está seguro por qué están aquí, mira a Blaine que extiende una de las mantas en el suelo, aplastando una pequeña zona de hierba a su paso. Pero ahora, como si tuvieran su propio nicho pequeño Blaine tira de él para que se siente en la parte superior de la manta. La hierba parece que continua por kilómetros desde su lugar en la tierra y el olor de la tierra y el otoño es más denso aquí.

"¿Puedes decirme lo que estamos haciendo aquí ahora?" Kurt le pregunta.

"La semana pasada parecías algo tenso ", explica Blaine. "Al igual que... estas muy aislado y triste por alguna razón. Y sé que los chicos empujándote contra los casilleros todos los días no te están ayudando".

Kurt mira hacia abajo sobre su regazo, concentrándose en sus dedos. Si. Ha estado un poco distante últimamente. Era una tontería de su parte pensar que Blaine podría no darse cuenta.

Pero cada vez que mira a Blaine su corazón comienza a palpitar velozmente y sus palmas sudan un poco y no puede pensar en lo que tiene que decir y la sonrisa de Blaine le hace desear echarse a llorar porque Kurt sabe que Blaine no siente lo mismo por él.

"Lo siento", le susurra Kurt.

"No lo sientas", dice Blaine. "tu no tienes que darme explicaciones a mí".

"... tu no me trajiste hasta aquí para que yo pudiera explicarle a Dios o algo así, ¿verdad?" Kurt le pregunta.

"No," dice Blaine con la más mínima y más adorable risa que Kurt ha oído nunca. "Sé que tu no crees en Dios. Te he traído aquí para que yo pudiera leerte. "

"...¿ De la Biblia?"

Blaine sacude la cabeza y sonríe.

"No. No de la Biblia. "

"¿Entonces qué?"

Sacando el libro que había traído de debajo de la segunda manta, Blaine le muestra la tapa.

"¿El Jardín Secreto?" Kurt pregunta, aunque el título esta perfectamente claro.

"Me encanta este libro ", dice Blaine, abriendo el libro al capítulo uno."Yo solía leerlo todo el tiempo cuando yo era un niño".

"¿Se supone que deba llevarme a casa alguna lección? ¿Va a ser un cuestionario? "

"No, en absoluto", dice Blaine. "Es sólo una historia, sólo algo que se puede escuchar en vez de pensar en lo que te ha estado molestando. Y es muy tranquilo por aquí, ¿no te parece? "

Kurt está acostado de espaldas, con los ojos mirando a su amigo.

"Si. Lo es. "

Blaine sonríe y comienza a leer.

"Cuando Mary Lennox fue enviada a Misselthwaite Manor a vivir con su tío, todo el mundo decía que era la niña de aspecto más desagradable nunca vista. Es cierto, también. Tenía una carita delgada y un pequeño y delgado cuerpo, cabello delgado y ligero y una expresión agria. Su cabello era de color amarillo... "

Mientras continúa leyendo, Kurt tiene que preguntarse si Blaine tomó clases de dicción cuando era niño. Se pregunta más, sin embargo, ¿por qué Blaine haría algo como esto por él? Es una cosa tan simple, leyendo para alguien. A Kurt no le han leído desde que su madre murió. Ella solía leerle de sus novelas de Jane Austen. Kurt nunca comprendió realmente lo que estaba pasando o por qué el señor Darcy pronto se enamoró de Elizabeth Bennett, pero las palabras eran bonitas y él fácilmente podía caer dormido con el sonido de la voz de su madre.

Pero ¿por qué Blaine se moleta tanto para encontrar un lugar tan hermoso? ¿Por qué trae a Kurt aquí, a este precioso y otoñal prado? ¿Por qué leerle a él entre flores de oro en medio de la influencia de la hierba seca en una tarde de sábado? ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué solos?

Los ojos de Kurt se van cerrando a medida que la voz de Blaine armoniza con el viento. Con el tiempo, los sonidos ahogan sus dudas y sus preguntas y Kurt simplemente escucha la historia de la pequeña y desagradable María Lennox y su viaje a Misselthwaite Manor.

* * *

Una hora y media más tarde, la voz de Blaine se cansa y se acuesta al lado de Kurt, tirando de la segunda manta a lo largo de sus cuerpos. El sol se pone y los grillos comienzan a sonar a su alrededor.

"Esa se parece a un pez," dice Blaine, señalando al cielo a una nube particular.

Kurt sonríe para sí mismo y apunta a otra nube.

"Esa se parece a un girasol."

"Esa se parece a un pavo real."

"Eso es realmente complicado", afirma Kurt.

"Lo hace, sin embargo. Mira allí, "dice Blaine, arrastrándose más cerca de Kurt para que Kurt pueda seguir la línea de la visión de él directamente por el brazo a la nube en cuestión. "¿Ves? ¿Las plumas y los pies? "

"Supongo que sí", Kurt concede. Él señala a otra nube. "Esa se parece a una vela."

"Esa se parece a una vieja señora Thomas, la antigua profesora de matemáticas," dice Blaine.

Ante eso, los dos muchachos se disuelven en un ataque de risa incontrolable. Se aferran a sus lados, riendo como un par de niños de cinco años y Kurt está bastante seguro de que no ha reído así de duro en los últimos años y que es ridículo porque es muy simple, buscando cosas en las nubes.

Pero mientras Kurt se apoya a sí mismo en su codo mira a la cara de Blaine, y piensa que tal vez es por eso que Blaine está aquí en primer lugar. Tal vez él está aquí para mostrar a Kurt todos los placeres simples de la vida, al igual que las formas de lectura y de las nubes y la risa dulce e inocente.

¿Podría ser esto el cielo? ¿Aquí, entre la hierba alta y flores de oro, muriendo en un día de otoño? ¿Aquí, escondido debajo de una manta con un libro y un niño cuyo corazón es del tamaño del mundo?

Si esto es el cielo, Kurt piensa que Dios podría existir.

Y tal vez él concedió el deseo de Kurt.

Así que cuando él mira a Blaine, con sus ojos tan llenos de luz y su risa, no puede detenerse.

Él se inclina hacia abajo, su boca flotando sobre Blaine. Los ojos de su amigo se vacían de la risa y devuelven la mirada con curiosidad. Kurt cierra el último tramo de espacio entre sus caras y aprieta sus labios a los de Blaine. El beso es casto, amable y dulce y Kurt puede sentir lo caliente que el cuerpo de Blaine está por debajo del de él. El tiempo se detiene. No hay sonido, no hay brisa, no hay grillos. Sólo esta Blaine y su calor y sus labios suaves y perfectos.

Cuando Kurt finalmente se retira, él mira fijamente hacia abajo, a Blaine. Su amigo lo mira de vuelta, con los labios entreabiertos, las mejillas rosadas ruborizadas, pero sus ojos ya no están llenos de luz o curiosidad.

En cambio, sus párpados están muy abiertos y Kurt cree ver el miedo.

"tu - tu me besaste," Blaine respira, ni siquiera se mueve un centímetro mientras habla.

Kurt siente el pavor en su garganta y sus manos empiezan a temblar. Se incorpora tan rápido que casi se cae de nuevo. Su cabeza está mareada y el aroma de varas de oro y otoño le hace querer vomitar. Se queda mirando. Abajo en la manta.

"Lo siento mucho", dice Kurt, con la voz quebrada y la lengua pesada en su boca.

"Pero yo soy - yo soy un chico", dice Blaine.

Blaine suena tan joven, tan ingenuo y confundido. Kurt se siente enfermo. Se pone de pie, tirando la manta de su cuerpo, buscando con la mirada en el paisaje salvajemente hasta que puede divisar el coche lejos en la distancia. Él arranca velozmente, luchando contra las altas hierbas y flores silvestres apartándolas a medida que avanza. Ignorando por completo los gritos de Blaine a sus espaldas, sigue corriendo y casi se cae en su prisa por trepar por la valla de madera que había saltado antes. Las puertas del vehículo están bloqueadas.

No importa. Blaine tendrá que llevarlo a casa de todos modos.

Kurt se apresura a la parte trasera del coche, donde se cae al suelo. La tierra, probablemente, va a arruinar sus pantalones, pero a él no le importa en este momento.

Blaine es tan inocente, Kurt piensa por enésima vez desde que conoció al muchacho. Y Kurt sabe la postura de Blaine sobre la homosexualidad, aunque nunca habían tenido una conversación explícita sobre el tema. Su precioso libro habla muy bien sobre ese tema con sus pocas y distantes frases que realmente están atrapadas en un tiempo que no tiene nada que ver con la actualidad, con ellos, con Kurt cómo se siente. No tenía derecho a hacerle eso a Blaine, a tomar un poco de él cuando Kurt sabe muy bien que Blaine va a pensar que está enfermo.

Eso es lo que Blaine va a pensar que él es una _abominación_.

* * *

_**Notas de Capítulo Final:**_  
TBC  
_Pido disculpas por que este sea tan corto, pero yo ... sentí que tenía que ser de esta manera. Les dejo el siguiente capítulo de inmediato, sin embargo.  
_

**N/T:  
Awww en serio queria actualizar el viernes! pero no pude, Perdon! pero en fin aqui esta el capitulo...  
Simplemente este capitulo la primera vez que lo lei me dejo asi: O_O ****y corri a traducir el siguente para saber que pasaria x) asi que se que van a querer matarme hasta que actualice la proxima vez, por eso mismo, prometo actualizar el jueves... se que igual falta mucho... pero, es algo... asique esten atentos el jueves para ver como continua...**

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo ^^**__**  
**__**Millones de gracias por comentar!**__**Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!**__**Y... no se olviden de dejar sus Comentarios que son los que mantienen viva esta traduccion!**__**Besos!**_

Spoiler:

(bueno, no es un spoiler en si, pero no lo lean si no quieren adelantarse algo del próximo capitulo ¿esta bien?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Se que algunos se preguntaran porque este justamente es mi capitulo favorito... bueno eso se van a dar cuenta cuando lean el proximo capitulo, porque si esto no hubiese pasado... bueno eso es todo ^^_


	6. Hell

Capitulo 6

Hell

_Las tormentas pueden traer miedo, nublar el juicio, y crear confusión. Sin embargo, Dios promete que a medida que lo buscan a través de la oración, Él te dará la sabiduría para saber cómo proceder. La única manera de sobrevivir a la tormenta estará en sus rodillas._

-Paul Chappell, Pastor

* * *

"Kurt," susurra Blaine suavemente a su lado.

"Llévame a casa", dice Kurt, hundiendo su rostro entre las manos. "Yo sé que no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, pero no sé dónde estamos y no quiero volver andando solo."

Blaine no dice nada a cambio de inmediato, pero Kurt le oye abrir las puertas del coche. Él oye sus pasos por el camino de tierra y lo más probable es que sea el sonido de las mantas y el libro siendo lanzado en el asiento trasero.

"está haciendo más frío ya que el sol se pone", dice Blaine finalmente. "Te vas a congelar aquí. Vamos a sentarnos en el coche. "

Kurt no puede negar este hecho. El sol está cayendo por debajo del horizonte y su nariz ya está empezando a convertirse en un cubo de hielo por lo que no dice ni una palabra y se sube en el asiento del pasajero. Blaine se mete en el coche, así, inmediatamente gira en el coche y sube el calentador.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, largos, Blaine finalmente vuelve a hablar.

"¿Por qué crees que no voy a querer tener nada que ver contigo?" pregunta en voz baja.

Kurt traga en voz alta, incluso tiene miedo de admitirlo en voz alta.

"Porque - porque yo te besé. Y tú no eres -. No eres como yo"

"¿Así que... no estabas solo confundido?" Blaine le pregunta. "No era sólo - quiero decir, ¿tú sabías que era yo? ¿Que yo era un chico? "

"Sí," dice Kurt, riendo con voz hueca. "Yo sé que eres un chico. Eso no es un hecho que de repente se me olvidó. "

"Oh."

Con esa última palabra, Blaine pone la marcha atrás y se aleja de la valla. Él les da la vuelta y golpea la palanca de cambios en la unidad para que puedan regresar a casa. Kurt se despide en silencio del lugar que contuvo unos minutos breves del cielo para él, porque ahora, en este coche con la calefacción tan alta que es casi asfixiante, está comenzando a sentirse como en el infierno.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a mí?"Blaine le pregunta.

"¿Decirte qué?"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras gay?" Blaine aclara. "Y que tú... ¿querías besarme?"

"Porque yo sé exactamente lo que los cristianos piensan de nosotros," dice Kurt humildemente. "Y yo no tenía ganas de escuchar que me digas que soy un pecador y que estoy mal o que merezco morir."

"Kurt" dice Blaine suavemente. "No todos somos así."

"Por lo que sé, la mayoría de los bautistas lo son."

"Bueno, obviamente no has conocido a muchos bautistas."

"Y es obvio que no has conocido muchos chicos gays porque si lo hubieras hecho, lo habrías adivinado antes, "Kurt se remueve, sobre todo porque él está enojado con sí mismo.

"Tienes razón," Blaine admite."Nunca he conocido a nadie gay en mi vida. Y donde yo vengo, la mayor parte de la gente que vive allí probablemente diría cosas así para ti, sobre que eres un pecador y por ser del mal. "

"Gracias por usar mi punto".

"Pero tú debes saber a estas alturas que no somos todos iguales. Yo no te golpee en la cabeza con mi Biblia cuando me dijiste que eras ateo, ¿verdad? "

"tú me llamaste a mí pecador."

"Eso es porque, bueno, quiero decir como cristiano y miembro de la iglesia bautista, se nos enseña que no creer en Dios es, en efecto, un pecado ", dice Blaine.

"¿Y qué es exactamente lo que tú, como cristiano y miembro de la Iglesia Bautista, dices de mí por ser gay?" Kurt presiona.

Kurt mira directamente a Blaine, quien ahora parece saber que está bajo examen teniendo en cuenta lo duro que está mordiendo su labio. Blaine respira profundamente y aprieta su agarre sobre el volante. No le quitaba los ojos de la carretera.

"De acuerdo a la Biblia, un hombre no debería estar con un hombre de la misma manera que se supone que debe estar con una mujer. Se nos ha enseñado que no es sólo un pecado, sino una abominación a los ojos de Dios. "

"Y estoy seguro de que sabes exactamente dónde encontrar ese pedacito de la sabiduría en tu libro, también" Kurt dice con voz cansina, volviendo sus ojos de nuevo a la carretera.

"lo sé", dice Blaine."Pero... no me corresponde juzgar ni a ti ni a cualquier otro homosexual. Sólo Dios puede hacer cosas así. Sólo Dios puede juzgar. Sólo Dios puede castigar a aquellos que escogen vivir sus vidas en el pecado. "

Kurt resopla con fuerza en la última declaración de Blaine antes de sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad.

"¿Qué?" Blaine le pregunta.

"¿De verdad crees que elegí ser gay?" Kurt le pregunta. "¿Crees que escogí ser diferente? ¿Ser objeto de burlas y acoso y hostigamiento y despreciado por aquellos que creen que merezco morir? ¿De verdad crees que elegí ser un paria? "

La mandíbula de Blaine se abre. Esta se cierra de golpe igual de rápido.

"¿Qué?" pregunta Kurt.

"Eso es - eso es lo que querías decir el primer día de clases. En el comedor. Dijiste que eras un paria. "

"¿Y?"

"Yo no sabía de lo que estabas hablando. Después me dijiste -. Pensé que sólo querías decir que eras ateo"

"No," dice Kurt humildemente. "No me botan en basureros o soy empujado por ahí todos los días porque soy un ateo. Me tratan así porque soy gay. Me tratan así porque las personas que me tratan de esa manera creen que debería dejar de ser quien soy. Ellos piensan que debo _elegir_ para dejar de ser gay. "

"No entiendo", dice Blaine suavemente. "Si tu eres tratado de esa manera y es tan malo... ¿por qué no lo haces?"

"¿Por qué no hago qué?"

"¿Por qué no dejas de ser gay?"

"... ¿No has estado escuchando todo lo que he estado diciendo?" Kurt pregunta con un daño evidente en su voz.

"Yo - yo sí, pero-" Blaine se muerde el labio, silenciándose a sí mismo.

"¿Pero que?" pregunta Kurt.

Blaine no habla de inmediato. Todo está muy tranquilo en el coche y la oscuridad poco a poco va presionando en torno a ellos a medida que la luz del sol muere. Blaine enciende los faros delanteros. Parece que se está formando frases en su mente, como si quisiera decir algo sin que Kurt termine ofendido. Pero si Blaine realmente piensa que Kurt puede elegir ser diferente, puede optar por no ser él mismo, entonces Kurt no sabe qué podría decir para hacer esto mejor.

"No entiendo", dice Blaine de nuevo.

"¿Qué es precisamente lo que no entiendes?"

"No entiendo cómo no es una opción", Blaine continúa. "No entiendo cómo tú... eres gay. Si no es una elección, ¿cómo puede alguien llegar a ser gay? "

"Yo nací homosexual", dice Kurt rotundamente. "Nací con una atracción hacia los hombres. Yo nací con esa inclinación. Cuando era más joven, me gustaba vestirme con tacones de mi madre. Me gustaba cantar y bailar. Me gustaba la ropa y me gustaba hornear".

"Pero no son esas - quiero decir, ¿esas no son cosas de chicas?"

"Nada es innatamente masculino o femenino. Cuando nacemos, nos dan gorras azules o sombreros de color rosa. A los niños se les da automáticamente automóviles y camiones de juguete Tonka. Las niñas reciben bebotas y muñecas Barbie. Nuestra sociedad se ha desarrollado en torno a esas ideas, la sociedad y la cultura hizo que los zapatos de tacón alto y cantar y bailar sean cosas de chicas. Yo no lo hice. "

Blaine frunce el entrecejo, mirando aún más confuso. Los dos se quedan tranquilos en el coche. Kurt siente como si estuviera en una sauna. Se vuelve al calentador y lo baja. Blaine no dice nada. Kurt se queda mirando por la ventana, las sombras de los árboles, casas antiguas, y los postes eléctricos pasar velozmente hasta que finalmente entran en el límite de la ciudad de Lima.

"Pero... ¿tu mamá y tu papá no te daban los juguetes de niño?" Blaine se pregunta.

"Ellos lo hicieron inicialmente "Kurt explica. "Pero nunca me ha gustado jugar con ellos. Me gustaban las fiestas de té. "Él se encoge de hombros. "Yo no sé por qué lo hice, pero lo hice. Me gustaban fiestas de té y odiaba andar en mi bicicleta. Acabamos - nos gusta lo que nos gusta, Blaine. Y me gustan los hombres, no las mujeres".

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué no te gustan las chicas?"

"Porque - porque no. No me siento atraído por ellas. No me siento atraído por sus senos o el trasero o sus curvas suaves. Yo no creo en tener relaciones sexuales con ellas, yo no quiero tener sexo con ellas. "

"¿nunca, ya sabes, has estado con una chica? ¿En absoluto? "Pregunta Blaine.

Kurt se estremece ante la idea. Más bien, con el recuerdo, la verdad.

"Sí. He besado a una chica. Incluso me - um – Salí con una por un tiempo. Pero no fue porque quise. Yo estaba tratando de llamar la atención... ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Es una larga historia", suspira Kurt. "Pero basta con decir, que nunca me sentí atraído por ella. Yo no disfrutaba de besarla en absoluto. De hecho, todo lo que hice fue preguntarle cómo era besar a un chico".

"... ¿Nunca besaste a un chico antes?"

"No," dice Kurt.

"Por lo tanto - Yo no... ¿Cómo sabes que Querías besarme? "

Kurt se mueve incómodo en su asiento. Esto no es realmente lo que estaba esperando para hablar, pero él supone que le debe a Blaine algún tipo de explicación.

"Yo no... quiero asustarte," Kurt comienza lentamente. "Yo sé que no eres -. No estás acostumbrado a esto y no entiendes de dónde vengo, pero no quiero que, enloquezcas o nada"

"No lo haré", dice Blaine, tomando unos segundos para asegurar a Kurt con una mirada de comprensión. "Te lo prometo".

"Está bien." Kurt toma una respiración profunda. "Me gustas".

"¿Como... en una manera sexual?"

"¡No! Quiero decir, wow. Bueno, no tiene nada que ver con el sexo. Yo sabía lo que estaba diciendo antes lo haces sonar como - bien. ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado de alguien? ¿Cualquier persona? "

"... Si."

"Es como eso. Al igual que cómo un hombre se siente atraído por una chica o viceversa. Me gusta - Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo "Kurt admite con nerviosismo. "Me gusta verte sonreír. Me gusta _hacer_ te sonreír. Me encanta tomar café contigo y salir al cine. Y lo sé... Sé que nos ves solo como amigos. Sé que ves ese tipo de cosas como pasar el rato con un amigo. Y yo lo veo de esa manera, también. Pero yo - yo lo veo de esa manera, porque tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que hacerme comprender que no es una cita, y que no estás interesado. Pero muchas veces yo - me gustaría que fuera una cita. Me gustaría poder tomar tu mano de la forma en que las parejas heterosexuales lo hacen. Y cuando estábamos - antes, cuando estábamos tumbados en la manta... sentía - que quería besarte. Quería darte un beso con tantas ansias que lo hice ", Kurt termina en una punta, con el aliento dejando sus pulmones mientras su corazón palpita velozmente.

"Oh", susurra Blaine, girando por la calle de Kurt.

"Y lo siento", dice Kurt rápidamente. "Lo siento mucho. Nunca debí - pero lo hice y - lo siento. Sé que no me ves así y sé que yo debería estar agradecido de que no me bofeteaste o algo así. Pero no puedo ayudar... lo siento por ti".

"Así que... ¿todavía te gusto? ¿Incluso si yo no gusto de ti? "

Kurt obliga a las lágrimas a no salir mientras estira una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿todos tus enamoramientos también estuvieron enamoradas de ti?"

"No," Blaine admite.

"¿a ti todavía te gustan?"

"Sí," dice Blaine, la voz va suave mientras él se detiene frente a la casa de Kurt.

Kurt asiente y enjuga las lágrimas de las comisuras de sus ojos.

"Pero yo no - yo no sabía que los chicos podían sentirse así por otros chicos. No sabía que un niño podría realmente desear otro niño de la manera que se supone que debería desear a las chicas ", explica Blaine.

"¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser sobre los que 'se supone'?" Kurt le pregunta en voz baja. "¿Por qué se supone que vamos a gustar de una cosa y no de otra? ¿Por qué no nos gusta lo que nos gusta? "

"Debido a que no se puede - no podemos hacer lo que queramos", dice Blaine. "No es justo".

"Según Dios," Kurt asume. "No es justo porque Dios dice que no es correcto".

"Porque en la Biblia:"

"A la mierda tu Biblia", susurra Kurt, arrancando su cinturón de seguridad y se inclina sobre y hacia Blaine. Él toma la cara de Blaine en sus manos, enmarcando sus mejillas con las palmas. "_a la mierda_ tu _Biblia_. A la mierda lo que todos han estado diciendo toda la vida, Blaine. A la mierda todo y mírame"

Blaine se mantiene congelado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas calientes, ya que Kurt le ha empujado a un estado de pánico histérico casi con toda esta nueva información, esta gran revelación de que las cosas _no son_ necesariamente de la forma en que las han aprendido ellos. Y Kurt ve esto, él sabe por qué Blaine tiembla delante de él, pero no puede dejar de lado el último hilo, delgado de la esperanza que tiene.

Su última esperanza de que la oportunidad siga existiendo, aquí, en el interior de este coche que se siente como el infierno porque el calentador aún arde en bajo y su chaqueta es demasiado caliente y la piel de Blaine es como absoluto fuego bajo sus palmas.

"mírame. Y dime si no sentiste nada, nada en absoluto cuando te besé, "Kurt respira en los labios de Blaine.

Y el rostro de Blaine se desmorona, distorsionándose en una especie de dolor, una expresión triste y el rollo de lágrimas, gordo y pesado derramándose por las mejillas.

Sacude la cabeza, apretando los ojos cerrados.

Kurt exhala, un tembloroso suspiro con la voz rota. Él no puede hablar. Se inclina hacia adelante, con la frente apoyada en la de Blaine y asiente.

A veces, la esperanza no está en donde piensas que la encontrarías.

"Nos vemos en la escuela," Kurt encuentra el poder para susurrar.

Él se aleja de Blaine, sus dedos convirtiéndose en hielo tan pronto como sale del coche. Él cierra la puerta detrás de él y se acerca a la puerta principal. Sus pies se sienten como el plomo.

"Kurt" él oye. "¡Espera!"

Cuando se da vuelta, Blaine está corriendo por el camino casi tropezándose con los escalones del porche en su prisa por llegar a Kurt antes de que él entre. Sus ojos son salvajes y su nariz es de color rojo por el aire frío, de la tarde de otoño. Sus labios se separaron. . Su cara se enrojeció.

Él dice una sola cosa.

"Sepan que la sabiduría es así para el alma, Si la encuentras, entonces habrá un futuro, y tu esperanza no será cortada."

Las piernas de Kurt casi se desmoronan, pero Blaine está ahí. Él tira de Kurt hacia él con los brazos fuertes, tira de él hacia su calidez, ofreciendo a Kurt todo lo que tiene para dar y luego inclina la cabeza hacia arriba y presiona sus labios suaves y dulces con los de Kurt una última vez.

El mundo se inclina y Kurt agarra los hombros de Blaine porque sabe que, si se deja ir, se va a caer y todo terminará.

Pero se acaba.

Y Blaine se aleja.

Kurt devuelve la mirada, con los ojos húmedos y el cuerpo tembloroso.

"Tal vez es por eso que Dios me dio a ti "Blaine respira." Pero no sé si alguna vez pueda hacer esto. "

Kurt ahoga un sollozo roto en su garganta y se derrama entre sus labios. Blaine aparta una lágrima de su mejilla.

Y él se va.

El aire es demasiado frío. El porche delantero está demasiado vacío. Pero la luz sigue encendida.

* * *

**Notas de Capítulo Final:**

TBC

Lo que Blaine cita es de la Biblia (NVI) Proverbios 24: 14.

_**N/T:**_

_**¡Fuck God! Amo este capítulo *-* este y el anterior juntos simplemente son increíbles… bueno, en realidad hay varios capítulos INCREIBLES dentro de este fanfic…. *-***_

_**Bueno, estoy segura que este capítulo los dejo con dos sensaciones fuertes, una la emoción y felicidad por la reacción de Blaine y la otra la perplejidad de no saber que Fuck es lo que a Blaine le pasa por la cabeza… porque realmente es difícil entender cada una de sus reacciones….**_

_**Como sea, el que no piense que este capítulo es perfecto… creo que es alguien muuuy raro jaja**_

_**En fin, ¡Mil gracias por los comentarios! No se olviden de dejar su review en este capítulo también :D**_

_**¡Nos leemos el próximo viernes!**_

_**Besos**_


	7. Prayer And Pleading

Capitulo 7

Prayer and pleading

_La peor soledad es no estar a gusto con uno mismo._

-Mark Twain

* * *

Algunos días, la vida puede hacerte tropezar. Otros días, la vida puede empujarte con tanta fuerza que te caes, boca abajo en el suelo a sus pies y quebrantará cada hueso de tu cuerpo frágil y milagroso. Tu corazón puede ser arrancado de tu pecho con una sola mano y tu alma puede llegar a ser el susurro trenzado, destrozado, de una cosa.

Blaine Anderson comienza a llorar con tanta fuerza en el camino a casa que tiene que detenerse al lado de la carretera porque no puede ver nada en absoluto.

¿Cómo podría Dios darle una persona tan única, tan especial y brillante como Kurt? ¿Y cómo podría el diablo colgar un beso delante de él, un beso tan dulce y precioso que no pudo dejar de correr de vuelta, literalmente, para uno más?

Kurt le había preguntado si no había sentido nada cuando se besaron.

Y Blaine había _mentido_.

Había mentido con el movimiento único de su cabeza y le había dado este ataque repentino, de tentación y cayó con el último beso en el porche delantero de Kurt.

Todo está mal. Todo es tan confuso. Ya nada tiene sentido.

Porque Kurt huele muy bien todo el tiempo y tiene los ojos muy, muy azules en los que a Blaine no le importaría ahogarse. Kurt es tan divertido y tan hermoso. Blaine podría pasar todos los días con él y no se cansaría de su voz o su risa o sus preguntas acerca de versículos de la Biblia y las canciones de la escuela dominical.

Entonces, ¿por qué todo tiene que entrar en conflicto? ¿Por qué él nunca consideró ninguna de estas nuevas opciones?

¿Por qué se tiene que sentir de esta manera? ¿Por qué le tienen que gustar aquellos besos y por qué mentiría?

¿Y por qué nunca le dijo que esto no era una opción?

* * *

"¿Mamá?" Blaine pregunta más tarde esa noche.

Se sienta frente a ella en la mesa del comedor, la Biblia abierta y sus notas al lado, ya que todas las noches concluye su estudio de la Biblia.

"¿Sí, querido?"

"Qué-" se traga sus nervios abajo en el estómago, "¿alguna vez has tenido alguno de tus amigos o cualquier persona que diga que ellos son - que son gay?"

La madre de Blaine hace una pausa mientras cierra su cuaderno.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Yo sólo... quiero decir, nosotros no hablamos de ello muy a menudo, sobre la homosexualidad. Yo sé lo que la Biblia dice acerca de ella y sé que es un pecado y esas cosas. Pero ¿qué haces si tú conoces a alguien? Quién es gay, quiero decir. ¿Qué haces al respecto? "

"¿Un amigo tuyo admitió que es un homosexual Blaine?"

"No," Blaine miente. "solo…Me preguntaba."

"Si no lo hicieron, ¿por qué la repentina necesidad de preguntar?" le pregunta.

Blaine está muy alterado por la renuencia de su madre para responder a su pregunta y que más que nada despierta más dudas en torno a sus previamente solidificadas creencias sobre la materia.

"Yo - Yo vi a dos chicos de la mano cuando Kurt y yo estábamos tomando un café el otro día," dice Blaine, también es una mentira. "Como he dicho, yo solo me preguntaba."

"¿Qué edad tenían?" le pregunta su madre.

"No lo sé. Viejos, supongo. Más cerca de tu edad. "

"Oh, ¿así que estoy vieja?" su madre le toma el pelo con una sonrisa y cerró su Biblia.

"¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?", murmura Blaine, todavía confundido en cuanto a por qué no va a contestar.

"lo sé. Personalmente, creo que todo lo que puedes hacer por esos hombres es orar, Blaine. Si son de mi edad, es más probable que hagan las cosas a su manera y no hay mucho que puedas hacer o decir para cambiar eso. "

"¿Y si estaban más cerca de mi edad...?" Presiona Blaine. "Hipotéticamente. ¿Qué haría entonces? "

"... Si es un amigo tuyo, yo no veo ninguna razón por la qué no se lo pueda educar".

"Educarlos, ¿cómo?"

"Con la palabra de Dios. Con la Biblia. Llevándolos a la iglesia y haciéndolos hablar con el pastor, "su madre le recomienda.

"¿Y si no es un amigo?"

"¿Por qué tienes tantas preguntas esta noche?"

"Porque yo sólo - quiero saber cómo, cómo debería abordar el tema, "Blaine se encoge de hombros, aunque su mente se tambalea por la falta de información que está consiguiendo realmente de la conversación.

"Si ellos no son tus amigos, entonces probablemente deberías orar por ellos. No nos corresponde a nosotros decidir cómo alguien vive su vida, pero no hay nada malo en orar por sus almas. Si eres un amigo, no veo por qué no puedas ayudarle a ver la verdad. "

"¿Y qué es exactamente la verdad?"

"Que la homosexualidad es un pecado, Blaine. Tú lo sabes. "

"Y es un pecado, porque es lo que se dice en la Biblia, ¿no? Y la Biblia es la Palabra de Dios"

"Exactamente", dice su madre poco antes de pararse. "Es muy simple. Si quieren ir al cielo, no se deben adherir a un estilo de vida extravagante. Y la homosexualidad es definitivamente un estilo de vida extravagante. "

"¿Qué hace que sea desviado, de todas maneras?"

"Es anormal porque Dios lo ha considerado anormal. Y no estamos en lugar de cuestionar a Dios. "

Blaine baja la cabeza ante el tono de voz de su madre. Ella nunca se enoja cuando hace preguntas, no importa el tema. Ella rompe tan fácilmente de él lo completamente desconcertante.

"Blaine", suspira su madre, hundiéndose en una silla. "¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada más en esta cuestión de lo que dijiste? ¿Nada que ver con alguno de tus amigos? "

"No, señora", contestó Blaine suavemente.

"... ¿Nada - nada que ver contigo, tampoco?"

La cabeza de Blaine se deja escapar ante la sugerencia. Se siente como si él acabara de ser quemado.

"No," dice Blaine firmemente porque no hay absolutamente ninguna necesidad de hacer sentir a su madre alguna pena.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Estoy seguro", dice Blaine con un único gesto.

Su madre lo mira fijamente con ojos inquebrantables, su expresión se suaviza y alcanza a tomarle la mano.

"¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?"

"No, si te vas a enojar conmigo por preguntar", se queja Blaine.

"Yo No lo haré, "dice ella. "Lo siento, no quise decir - lo siento. ¿Cuáles son tus preguntas? "

Blaine comienza mordiéndose el labio inferior. Él odia cuando lo hace, es una manera fácil de saber cuando está incómodo y él es ya un libro abierto para la mayoría de los que lo conocen. Se mueve en su asiento, metiendo sus piernas debajo de él en su silla.

"Ser gay... ser homosexual... ¿es una opción? ¿La gente elige como su mismo sexo?" pregunta, temeroso de la respuesta.

"Sí", dice su madre inmediatamente."Ser gay es una opción de vida".

"... ¿Y si no lo es?" Blaine le pregunta en voz baja. "¿Qué pasa si alguien ha nacido de esa manera y no tienen ningún control sobre ello?"

"¿Por qué alguien nacería gay?" su madre le pregunta, verdaderamente perpleja.

"¿Por qué alguien elegiría ser gay?" contesta Blaine, recordando las palabras de Kurt en su viaje a casa. "¿Por qué alguien decidiría ser burlado todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué alguien elegiría algo que es malo para ellos? "

"Por la misma razón que la gente se droga, Blaine. Debido a que los hace sentir bien por un rato a pesar de que en última instancia puede destruir sus vidas".

Blaine se frota la frente.

"¿Cómo puede ser que gustarle su propio sexo destruya su vida?"

"Destruye su vida porque destruye cualquier oportunidad que tiene de entrar en el Cielo."

"Pero pensé que Dios perdonó a los pecadores. Pensé que Jesús murió por nuestros pecados."

"Dios no perdona a asesinos o violadores, no importa cuánto se arrepientan, cariño", dice su madre apretando su mano.

Blaine saca su mano.

"Así que un minuto ¿los gays son como los adictos a las drogas y ahora son como asesinos?"

Él no puede dejar de preguntarse de donde su madre está recibiendo su información si no de la Biblia. Mientras mira a su lado de la mesa, no puede dejar de pensar que, por primera vez en toda su vida, su madre no tiene todas las respuestas a sus preguntas. Está sentada allí, mirando como ella suele hacer con sus ojos, como él y su pelo largo, atado en la parte superior de la cabeza, pero... ella no parece la misma de antes. Ella no tiene la sabiduría infinita.

Mi madre no es Dios, piensa Blaine.

"Todo lo que necesitas saber", dice ella, "es que es un pecado. Dios lo hizo pecado. Y no hay forma de evitar eso, cariño, sea elección o no."

Todo lo que Blaine puede hacer es asentir con la cabeza sin comprender porque se siente como si acabara de experimentar algún tipo de cambio de paradigma. Su madre se pone de pie, camina alrededor de la mesa, y le da un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. Sonríe con cansancio antes de que ella le mande las buenas noches y desaparezca de la habitación. Su mundo ha dado un vuelco y lo arrojó en un mar de preguntas sin respuesta y ella se va.

Ella simplemente se va.

Blaine cierra la Biblia y la toma y su cuaderno de notas de la mesa para encontrar refugio en su pequeña habitación vacía. Todo está limpio y ordenado, tal como él lo había dejado esta mañana. Él cierra la puerta, suspirando en la habitación vacía y arroja su Biblia y el cuaderno en el escritorio. Al ver a su panel de corcho, sonríe en el versículo de la Biblia que había clavado gracias a las sabias palabras de Kurt sobre el amor.

Y empieza a llorar porque no parece que al amor se le permita siquiera ser un factor en este lío.

_Está allí no hay manera de evitarlo._

Un sollozo patético se cuela en su boca y se lo traga hacia abajo mientras se pone el pijama.

Cae de rodillas, con las manos sobre la parte superior de la cama y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

"Querido Dios", comienza a rezar en voz baja: "Yo pido perdón por los pecados que cometí hoy. Fue un error de Kurt darme un beso y lo fue - fue un error mío besarlo de nuevo. Es - es un error por mi parte sentirme así por otro chico y yo lo siento. No lo haré - Sé que es un pecado. Yo sé lo que tu Palabra dice acerca de la homosexualidad y sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y yo... realmente, realmente lo siento. Pero estoy tan - Estoy confundido, Dios. La gente me dice dos cosas diferentes y no sé qué creer y sé que tengo que confiar en ti para que me guíes por el camino correcto, pero yo ni siquiera sé lo que está bien ya." Las lágrimas se crean en sus ojos y se escapan por las esquinas, mientras continúa orando con todo su corazón. "Yo sé que el sufrimiento es parte de la vida. Sé que estamos a prueba por una razón. Pero he - he sido tan bueno, Señor. Me siento como si hubiera sido una especie de muy buen cristiano, realmente paciente y amable. Trato de hacer todo bien en tu nombre y yo sólo - Necesito un poco de orientación. Una gran cantidad de orientación. Necesito ayuda, Dios. Por favor. Por favor, ayúdame ", concluye Blaine mientras llora. "En el nombre de Jesús yo oro, Amén."

Sus piernas tiemblan mientras se pone de pie y apaga la luz.

Él se mete en la cama. Sus lágrimas manchan la almohada y él hace su mejor esfuerzo para no pensar en lo bonito que Kurt se había visto en medio de las varas de oro y el atardecer de otoño.

* * *

"¿Kurt no está aquí hoy?" Blaine pregunta, sentándose en su mesa habitual para el almuerzo el lunes. "No estaba en su casillero esta mañana."

"Él me envió un mensaje antes y me dijo que tratara de obtener las notas para él, porque él no se sentía muy bien", le informa Mercedes.

"Oh," dice Blaine rotundamente, con los ojos clavados en el envoltorio plástico de su bocadillo.

Turquía y Suiza.

El mismo tipo de sándwich que su madre le ha estado haciendo durante los últimos tres años. Todos los días para la escuela.

Él lo mira.

"Nunca supe que los sándwiches podrían parecer tan ofensivos" comenta Rachel, mirando el alimento en cuestión. "¿Por qué lo miras como si quisieras prenderle fuego?"

"Estoy cansado de lo mismo todos los días", suspira Blaine. Él mira devuelta, hacia sus amigos, los ojos penetrantes entre ellos. Ellos han sido amigos de Kurt durante mucho tiempo ahora. Sin duda…

"¿Les puedo preguntar algo chicos?"

"Pregunta ", dice Mercedes.

"¿Sabías que Kurt era…" pero luego se detiene porque ¿y si no saben nada acerca de Kurt? ¿Y si no saben que es gay? Blaine no puede simplemente salir y decirlo, eso sería horrible. "Quiero decir, eres muy buena amiga de Kurt, ¿no?"

"desde hace 3 años ", comenta Mercedes.

"Él y yo sólo somos muy amigos desde el año pasado", dice Rachel, "cuando ambos entramos en Glee. "

"Pero estamos todos muy juntos ahora. ¿Qué pasa? "

"Bueno, yo quiero preguntar algo, pero yo no... quiero decir, si no supieran ya," dice Blaine, esperando sonar lo suficientemente enigmático como para que no se den cuenta si no saben sobre el tema.

"¿él por fin hizo una jugada contigo o que?" Mercedes pregunta claramente, tomando un trago de su refresco como si fuera un tipo normal de la pregunta.

Blaine mira de nuevo en estado de shock.

"¿Cómo -"

"El chico ha estado poniendo los ojos en ti desde la primera semana de escuela" dice.

"Hemos estado esperando por algún tipo de desarrollo", añade Raquel.

"Esperen, ¿entonces - ustedes sabían que era gay?"Blaine les pregunta.

"Todos en esta escuela saben que Kurt es gay", informa Mercedes.

_No me arrojan en contenedores de basura o soy empujado por ahí todos los días porque soy ateo. Me tratan así porque soy gay_, Blaine recuerda las palabras de Kurt.

"Oh," dice Blaine sin convicción.

"¿Tú... realmente no lo sabías?" pregunta Rachel. "Es un poco difícil pasarlo por alto."

"Nunca he conocido a nadie gay antes. Yo no -. Uh, realmente no se qué signos buscar."

"Oh," Rachel asiente con la cabeza, aunque la idea parece totalmente ajena a ella por alguna razón.

"¿Y ustedes?, quiero decir, ¿están de acuerdo con esto? ¿Con que él sea gay?"Blaine les pregunta, esperando parecer lo suficientemente indiferente sobre el tema.

"¿Por qué no habríamos de estarlo?" Mercedes se encoge de hombros.

"tú eres cristiana, ¿no?" pregunta Blaine.

"Y orgullosa de ello" Mercedes confirma. "¿Qué tiene eso que ver eso con nada?"

Blaine juega con la envoltura de plástico de su sándwich. Para él, tiene mucho que ver con todo. ¿Cómo aceptan los demás la orientación sexual tan fácilmente con su religión? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hacer lo mismo cuando se le ha enseñado toda su vida que está mal?

"Bueno, ¿qué es lo que te enseñan acerca de la homosexualidad en la iglesia?" Blaine le pregunta en voz baja.

"Que eso es un pecado", dice Mercedes. "Pero ellos enseñan que es un pecado a causa de unos versos al azar en la Biblia."

"... Si. . Exactamente"

"¿Tienes algo en contra de los homosexuales?" Rachel le pregunta, de repente en pie de guerra sobre todo el asunto, por razones que Blaine no entiende.

"Yo - yo no," dice Blaine. "Solo nos enseñaron, ya sabes, que eso no está bien."

"Se nos ha enseñado que muchas de las cosas no están bien", dice Mercedes. "Pero tú sabes, yo soy negra. Mis ancestros fueron forzados a la esclavitud y fueron tratados como una mierda total. Nos odiaban sólo por ser negros, por ser lo que éramos. Es mucho mejor ahora, obviamente, pero las cosas no son perfectas. Así que si no estoy de acuerdo con ser tratada de esa manera por ser quien soy, ¿por qué diablos yo iba a estar bien con la gente que golpea a Kurt sólo por ser quién es? "

"Así que... estás de acuerdo con la idea de que no es una opción ", dice Blaine, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no ofender a nadie en la mesa. "¿Crees que la homosexualidad es... tú piensas que ellos nacen de esa manera?"

"Bueno, sí. No puedes evitar quien te atrae y no puedes evitar de quien te enamoras. Lo mismo ocurre con los heterosexuales. Podrías pensar que tú nunca te sentirías atraído por un determinado tipo de persona, y entonces repentinamente tú estás perdidamente enamorado de ellos. El corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere ", concluye Mercedes. "Amas a quien amas."

"Pero la Biblia-"

"Los cristianos no son los únicos que tienen puntos de vista sobre la homosexualidad", dice Rachel con voz chillona. "Los Judíos tienen opiniones también."

"Lo siento", murmura Blaine. "Él sólo - me dijo el otro día y yo no - yo no sé qué creer. ¿Qué creen los judíos? "

"Personalmente, como una Judía reforma, me educaron para creer que no hay absolutamente nada de malo con la homosexualidad", dice Rachel. "Yo tengo dos papás homosexuales y nada ha sido dicho en su contra en la comunidad judía. Nuestro rabino es gay y tiene una pareja y un hijo adoptado. "

Los ojos de Blaine están abiertos como platos. Antes de que él pueda incluso pensar una sola palabra, sin embargo, Rachel ha empezado con su discurso y lo único que puede hacer es disfrutar de la nueva información que le da a medida que divaga.

"Creo que una de las mayores diferencias entre los Judíos y los cristianos es que nuestro libro sagrado, la Torá, no es tomado tan literalmente la mayor parte del tiempo. He oído un montón de gente como ustedes que dicen que algo está mal, porque la Biblia dice que está mal. Pero sé que se nos enseña que la Torá no es necesariamente una lista de reglas a seguir, como los mandamientos, sino más bien un libro de relatos, de guías que nos enseñan a ser buenas personas y vivir una buena vida. Y sé que no utilizan pedazos de él para hacer nuestros propios puntos acerca de cómo la gente debe vivir. Ustedes pueden tomar algo fuera de contexto y utilizarlo como combustible en una discusión, pero eso no es justo porque ustedes no están buscando en toda la historia o el mensaje completo. "

Bajando la cabeza, Blaine mira hacia abajo en la parte superior de la mesa y trata de comprender el hecho de que estas dos chicas, ambas de diferentes religiones, tienen dos puntos de vista completamente diferentes que chocan con la forma en que fue criado. Los _padres_ de Rachel son gays, por amor de Dios. Su rabino es gay y tiene una pareja gay. Blaine nunca había considerado el hecho de que hubiera tantos gays existiendo en un lugar como el pequeño pueblo de Ohio. Siempre pensó que eran una especie que se concentraba en lugares como San Francisco o Nueva York. Nunca había pensado en ellos sólo como gente con la que estaba cada día. Gente como Kurt o padres con una hija como los padres de Rachel.

Nunca había pensado en ellos como... personas.

Sólo _ personas_.

"Como he dicho, soy una Judía reforma. Los Judíos más conservadores no podrían estar de acuerdo completamente, pero en su mayor parte, los Judíos están entendiendo bastante ", Rachel finaliza.

"Sí," dice Blaine, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Esto es solo sobre Kurt?" Mercedes vuelve a hablar.

"¿Q -qué?" Blaine pregunta, su cabeza chasquea al mirarla.

"¿Esto es solo sobre Kurt? ¿Se trata sólo de tu tratando de aceptarlo o tienes más... problemas personales con el asunto que tienes que hablar? "

"No, no", Blaine miente. "Se trata sólo de Kurt. Quiero decir, él es mi amigo y yo quiero - pero es que no sé cómo-"

"Tú debes venir a mi casa a cenar este viernes", dice Rachel de repente. "¡Puedes conocer a mis papás!"

"No sé si - si-"

"Sólo una cena. Y la comida será deliciosa, te lo prometo ", dice Rachel con una sonrisa. "Nos encantaría que vengas."

Blaine la mira y los ojos de ella están brillando. Se ve tan esperanzada ante la perspectiva. Blaine piensa en Kurt y la forma en este que había tratado de explicar todo a Blaine, para explicar quién era y por qué él era quien era. Todo el concepto sigue siendo desconcertante para él, pero...

_Pero Kurt_.

"Está bien", dice Blaine."Voy a ir."

Él va a tener que orar un montón esta semana.

* * *

_He estado en ambas rodillas  
levanto mis manos hacia el cielo, perdóname  
¿Es algo que hay más allá de las nubes?  
Yo te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes  
Ayúdame a ver el mundo  
a través de los ojos del bebé y mantenme cerca  
necesito un nuevo comienzo en la montaña rusa  
hecha por inercia_

-Octubre Azul, "Blue Skies"

**Notas del final del Capítulo:**

TBC

Nota: Cualquier cosa con respecto a la reforma en las creencias judías de Rachel viene directamente de una judía reforma amiga mía, que practica exactamente eso.

**N/T:**

**Okay, como lo prometido es deuda acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo…**

**Pobre Blainey ¿no? Tiene mucha confusión dentro de sí mismo y me encantaría decirle que él puede amar a quien quiera y que no se tiene que preocupar por nada mas, pero como ya sabemos no soy la escritora de este fic xD y… sin todo esto el fic no tendría sentido…**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este increíble capítulo :D**

**¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

**No se olviden hoy también de dejar sus hermosos comentarios**

**Nos leemos el próximo Jueves o viernes (no estoy segura)**

**Besos!**


	8. Fairy Tales

Capitulo 8

Fairy Tales

_Coraje es nunca dejar que tus acciones sean influenciadas por tus temores_.  
Artur Koestler-

* * *

Blaine no quiere ni ver a su familia más tarde esa misma noche, él no está seguro de lo que va a ver en ellos y él definitivamente no quiere que se den cuenta sobre el hecho de que está quitándose las ideas que con tanto trabajo ellos han plantado en su mente.

Él está tranquilo en la cena y no hace ni una sola pregunta durante el estudio de la Biblia.

Cuando su madre le pregunta si algo le está molestando, él simplemente miente y dice que tiene dolor de estómago.

Él no debería acostumbrarse a esto, a este nuevo hábito que se ha formado. Mentir no es una cosa que haga un buen cristiano. Mentir no es lo que Blaine hace. De hecho, Blaine ha puesto un propósito en su vida para ser siempre honesto con sus padres.

Pero a medida que se sienta frente a ella en la mesa, ella se vierte sobre el capítulo de Levítico con el entrecejo fruncido y él quiere gritar.

"Me voy a acostar ", murmura, cerrando su biblia de un golpe.

"No hemos acabado-"

"No me siento bien", dice él, que no es una completa mentira.

Porque él no lo hace. Él se siente muy mal por dentro y está aterrorizado de que este sentimiento nunca vaya a desaparecer. Su cuerpo se siente como de cien años y su mente está tan mareada que choca con sus pensamientos y apenas recuerda girar la perilla antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación. Él deposita su Biblia en su escritorio, de la misma manera que hace todas las noches, y apaga la luz. Ni siquiera se molesta en ponerse el pijama, se mete en la cama, temblando en el aire frío que entra por la ventana abierta.

Él jala su colcha hasta la barbilla. Cuando cierra los ojos, las imágenes de Kurt automáticamente resplandecen en el interior de sus párpados.

Blaine le echa de menos.

No siente deseos de orar esta noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el corazón de Blaine se hincha al ver a Kurt en su casillero. Él tiene que contenerse para no abrazar al muchacho allí mismo, en el pasillo, aunque eso es exactamente lo que él desearía poder hacer. En cambio, él cierra su casillero lo más silenciosamente posible, aprieta sus libros contra el pecho, y arrastra los pies hasta estar al lado de Kurt.

"Hola", dice en voz baja.

Cuando Kurt reconoce su presencia de inmediato, una pequeña sonrisa tímida se arrastra sobre el rostro de Blaine.

"Hola," Kurt responde, cerrando de un golpe la puerta de su casillero.

Mordiéndose el labio por costumbre, Blaine se queda mirando hacia abajo a sus zapatos. Están un poco rayados. Tendrá que limpiarlos cuando llegue a casa. Su madre odia cuando sus zapatos están desgastados.

"Tú-tú no estabas aquí ayer", dice Blaine.

"Lo sé," dice Kurt lentamente. "No me sentía bien."

Blaine asiente. Él piensa que Kurt está mintiendo, pero en realidad no le corresponde preguntarle, sobre todo si el asunto entre ambos fue la verdadera razón por la que Kurt había estado ausente de la escuela.

"Espero que estés mejor" susurra Blaine.

"Blaine", dice Kurt suavemente. "Mírame".

Sus rodillas tiemblan y no sabe por qué. Levanta la cabeza de todos modos.

Vaya, si Kurt se veía fantástico hoy, la mente de Blaine se tambalea, tomando al todo de Kurt. Él tiene un chaleco sobre una camisa blanca y pantalones vaqueros apretados negros y oh wow, sus ojos se ven tan azules hoy.

"Sigues siendo mi amigo, ¿verdad?" Blaine le pregunta con pánico, impulsivamente diciendo las palabras deprisa.

Kurt parece sorprendido por la pregunta.

"Por supuesto que sigo siendo tu amigo. Creo que la verdadera pregunta es... ¿todavía quieres ser _mi_ amigo? Incluso después de saber todo lo que sabes. "

"Siempre quiero ser tu amigo", dice Blaine. "Siempre."

Es cierto. Blaine no ha tenido nunca un amigo como Kurt. Ignorando por completo su sexualidad y su falta de religión, Blaine nunca se ha sentido más a tono con otro ser humano. Él nunca ha estado tan cerca de otra persona fuera de su grupo de jóvenes. Su mejor amigo de la vuelta de su casa, Skylar, sin duda era un amigo, un buen amigo. Pero él no prendería una vela a Kurt.

"Así que qué yo sea – ¿que yo sea gay no es un problema?" Kurt le pregunta como si él necesitara la afirmación.

"No," dice Blaine con un movimiento de cabeza. "que seas gay no es un problema. Lamento que yo - yo todavía no entiendo muchas cosas. Pero lo estoy intentando. Estoy tratando muy duro".

"Blaine tu no-" Kurt extiende una mano hacia Blaine como si quisiera tocar su hombro, pero él parece pensar mejor la idea y la deja caer en el último minuto."Sólo tienes que ser tú. Y lo vamos a resolver. "

Blaine contiene la respiración en su pecho.

_Sólo tienes que ser tú._

Entonces ¿Por qué no puede hacer eso?

* * *

El miércoles después de la escuela, Kurt y Blaine toman sus pedidos de café en Lima Bean. Después del ensayo de Glee, Blaine había pedido a Kurt si quería que lo acompañara de regreso a su lugar fuera de la ciudad. El campo tiene un lugar muy especial en el corazón de Blaine ahora, por razones que no acaba de comprender, pero es tan tranquilo allí. Necesita un poco de paz en su vida…

El trayecto hasta el campo es en su mayoría sin incidentes. Blaine conduce porque Kurt aún no sabe cómo llegar allí y pasan la mayor parte del tiempo hablando de cosas triviales como las pruebas y la música.

Cuando llegan allí, se dan cuenta de que no tienen mantas para tirar en la hierba, por lo que en lugar de eso se acomodan sobre el capó del pequeño coche de Blaine y miran las nubes que pasan.

"¿Puedo preguntarte sobre tu madre?" Blaine le pregunta, con los brazos metidos debajo de la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Um, sí," Kurt dice, a pesar de que suena completamente atrapado con la guardia baja sobre el tema.

"Yo sólo - No sé por qué, pero a veces me pregunto... ¿te acuerdas de ella? Sé que dijiste que ella murió cuando eras joven, pero ¿te acuerdas de algo? "

Kurt arremolina el último trago de su café en su taza y la deja a un lado.

"cada vez es más difícil recordar su cara. Pero yo - yo todavía recuerdo la forma en que huele. "

"¿La forma en que huele?" pregunta Blaine.

"Dicen que el olfato es uno de los mejores sentidos para desencadenar recuerdos. O algo así, "Kurt se encoge de hombros. "Tenemos un viejo aparador de ella. Todavía huele a su perfume. Cuando abro los cajones es como si pedazos del pasado... golpearan contra mi rostro. Me Recuerdo cantando con ella en la cocina cuando hacíamos galletas. La recuerdo en un vestido de color amarillo en una de mis fiestas de té. La Recuerdo leyendo novelas de Jane Austen. Y recuerdo la forma en que su rostro se iluminaba cuando se reía de cosas que mi papa decía"

"Suena bonita," dice Blaine con una sonrisa triste, con los ojos en el cielo.

"lo Era", confirma Kurt.

"crees - ¿Crees que ella lo sabía? Acerca de ti, quiero decir. "

"¿sobre que soy gay? Creo que era algo difícil de ignorar, de verdad. Mi padre dijo que él lo supo cuando yo tenía tres años así que me imagino que ella sabía también. Si ella no lo sabía antes de que mi padre, estoy seguro de que ellos hablaron de eso más de una vez. "

"¿Crees que te habría aceptado?" Blaine le pregunta.

"Creo que sí", dice Kurt en voz baja.

Blaine empuja el pie de Kurt con el suyo propio en la parte superior del coche. Cuando Kurt lo mira, Blaine le lanza una sonrisa alentadora. Kurt vuelve.

"Tienes suerte" dice Blaine, "tener unos padres que lo hayan aceptado. Y tener a Carole. Es agradable que te amen no importa quién seas. O lo que creas. "

"... ¿No crees que tus padres son de la misma manera?" pregunta Kurt.

Volviendo la mirada atrás hacia el cielo, Blaine mira el rumbo lento y silencioso de las nubes. Es una pregunta con la que ha estado luchando mucho últimamente y no está demasiado seguro de que tiene una respuesta.

"No lo sé", dice finalmente. "Es diferente con ellos, supongo, porque _son_ tan religiosos".

"Mi madre era cristiana," Kurt le informa. "Iba a la iglesia casi todos los domingos. Pero todavía me amaba".

"tu - ¿tu madre era cristiana?" Blaine le pregunta porque por alguna razón no había pensado en esto antes. Él recuerda que Kurt le había dicho que había ido a la escuela dominical un par de veces cuando era más joven, pero no había hecho conexión. Su mente comienza a competir con las ideas y preocupaciones.

"Sí," Kurt confirma. "La Iglesia nunca fue sólo cosa de mi padre. La mayor parte del tiempo iba sola y mi papá se quedaba en casa conmigo."

Pero eso no es lo que Blaine está pensando.

_Destruye tu vida porque destruye cualquier oportunidad que tienes de entrar en el Cielo._

Las palabras de su madre le persiguen. Sí, se ha dado cuenta de que su madre no lo sabe todo sobre el universo. Sí, él sabe que hay contradicciones que él está luchando y tratando de comprender pero…

El Cielo.

La madre de Kurt era cristiana y si era tan buena persona como Kurt ha descrito, ella está definitivamente allí. Ella está ahí, más allá de esta vida, más allá de las puertas y ella probablemente esta sonriendo en este momento a Kurt y Kurt nunca conseguirá verla de nuevo.

"estas callado", comenta Kurt.

"cielo", exclama Blaine.

_Oh no_. Oh no, oh no, ¿por qué siempre pasa esto cuando él está cerca de Kurt? Él quiere una bofetada. Alrededor de todo el mundo, Blaine es tranquilo y sereno, y piensa antes de hablar, la forma en que todos deberían ser. Sin embargo, cuando se trata de Kurt, es como si todo se volteara boca abajo y su filtro comienza a funcionar mal y él escupe las cosas y no, no, no.

"¿Qué hay con eso?"

"Nada", dice Blaine rápidamente, tratando de evitar la inevitable discusión.

Kurt se sienta en el capó del coche y se acomoda a sí mismo para mirar hacia abajo a Blaine, quien permanece congelado en su lugar.

"¿Qué pasa con el Cielo, Blaine?" Kurt le pregunta con firmeza.

"Yo - Yo estaba pensando en tu madre "Blaine admite. "Y qué si era cristiana... bueno, ya sabes. Ella está en el Cielo. Es - es un bonito pensamiento es todo. Quiero decir, la forma en que la describiste, suena increíble y es justo a donde fue-"

"Eso no es lo que estabas pensando," dice Kurt, su rostro pasando a Blanco.

"Sí, lo es," Blaine insiste, a pesar de que sabe que el temblor en su voz lo delata.

"No. Estabas pensando en el cielo y que no voy a ir allí. "

"No, eso no-es"

"Que te jodan" Kurt se acomoda, saltando del capó del coche.

Blaine se sienta con la espalda recta, listo para correr detrás de Kurt de nuevo si es necesario.

"Kurt, yo ni siquiera estaba-"

"Eso es exactamente lo que estabas pensando. Tú pensabas que mi madre está en el cielo, porque creía en Dios y estabas pensando en que no volveré a verla otra vez "dice Kurt, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa dura en los labios. "No puedo creer esto. Después -no."

Con esto, Kurt abruptamente se da vuelta y se aleja, pero Blaine se levanta y llega a Kurt antes de que él llegue a la puerta del coche.

"Por favor, no-"

Kurt se gira, lágrimas de ira formándose en sus hermosos ojos azules.

"Ni se te ocurra", Kurt escupe. "solo para – para de mentirme. Y joder, si sólo - es como si te hubieran lavado el cerebro ", grita. "Es como si fueras parte de ese culto y no importa cuántos pasos adelante des, luego das un salto gigantesco hacia atrás y tú - ¡Uhh! Simplemente no lo entiendo. Simplemente no lo entiendo, ¿sabes? ¡Yo no creo en Dios! ¡Yo no creo en Dios, Blaine! ¡Y yo no creo en tu mundo ficticio del Cielo y el Infierno con la Tierra en el medio! ¡Yo no creo en nada de eso! Mi madre no está en su cielo ", dice en tono severo y una cara furiosa. "Ella no está en el Cielo. Ella está muerta. Se ha ido. Y nunca la volveré a ver, nunca. ¡Y no tiene absolutamente nada, nada que ver con que yo sea uno de tus estúpidos pecadores porque eso es un hecho! ¡Así que gracias por recordarme que ella se ha ido y gracias por ser tan descuidado como para mencionarlo! tú no entiendes na-"

"¡Deja de tratarme como si yo fuera estúpido!" Blaine explota.

Su sangre hierve, sus puños permanecen apretados a los lados y está un poco enojado por la frustración alrededor de su corazón. Kurt palidece, su cara se pone más pálida. Su mandíbula se cierre de golpe inmediatamente y mira fijamente a Blaine como si no tuviera ni idea de quién es.

"Deja de tratarme como si yo fuera - ¡como si fuera una especie de enfermo que no puede entender los conceptos básicos! ¡Deja de tratarme como si yo fuera un niño al que hay que volver a enseñar los caminos del mundo! ¡Deja de tratarme como si yo fuera un idiota! "Blaine grita mientras las lágrimas comienzan a fluir y odia que no pueda dejar de llorar últimamente, odia que las lágrimas sigan llegando. Su garganta se cierra pero se ahoga con sus palabras, porque no aguanta más. "D-dejar de actuar como si yo fuera tonto y como si no entendiera lo que dices. No h-hables. Sé que no entiendo todo, sé que no creemos en las mismas cosas, pero no puedes – sólo hacer eso. Me prometiste que nunca te burlarías de mi fe y dijiste que tenía que ser yo. Tú dijiste eso. Y no lo puedo evitar, crecí aprendiendo algo diferente. Yo no puedo evitar que mis padres me educaran así. Pero yo creo. Creo en Dios y creo en el Cielo y en el Infierno. "

Kurt mira hacia atrás con los ojos sin pestañear pero Blaine todavía puede ver el brillo de las lágrimas allí.

"No entiendo por qué crees en un cuento de hadas", susurra Kurt, con un tono de desesperación en la voz.

"Porque no es un cuento de hadas para mí", dice Blaine entrecortadamente. "Porque tengo que creer que hay algo más, algo más grande que esto. Necesito creer que hay alguien por ahí mirando por encima de mí. Debido a que algunos días... Dios es todo lo que me queda. Cuando las cosas son terribles, cuando me siento tan solo que podría llorar, cuando nada - cuando nada tiene sentido, yo -. Tengo que creer que hay alguien por ahí que se preocupa por mí"

"Blaine", dice Kurt, "tus padres te aman. Se preocupan mucho de ti."

"¿Ellos? ¿Se preocupan acerca de quién soy en realidad o sólo se preocupan por el hijo que criaron para ser un perfecto, temeroso de dios, el niño que participa en el estudio de la Biblia todas las noches? Todo parece como una mentira ahora, todo parece mal y no puedo darle sentido a lo que está arriba y lo que está abajo o lo que es malo. Y no puedo hablar - Yo no tengo a nadie más que entienda que Dios es todo lo que tengo".

Kurt da un paso hacia adelante. Blaine lo mira con ojos borrosos mientras Kurt le apoya una mano en la mejilla.

"No es todo lo que tienes", dice Kurt. "Me tienes a mí, también."

Los dedos de Kurt sobre su piel y la mirada sincera y amorosa en sus ojos hace que Blaine se desmorone. Se precipita hacia adelante, los pecados serán condenados, empuja a Kurt contra la puerta trasera de su coche y junta sus bocas en un beso desesperado, necesitado. Se aprieta tan cerca, tan cerca, tan cerca que puede sentir el calor de Kurt a través de su ropa. Blaine clava sus dedos en el cabello de Kurt en la base de su cuello, tirando de él aún más, pidiendo más de los labios de Kurt, la lengua de Kurt, las manos de Kurt en su cuerpo. Kurt tiene a Blaine con manos firmes alrededor de su espalda y las caderas de Blaine instintivamente chocan en contra de las de Kurt cuando Kurt junta su lengua en la boca de Blaine. Blaine no puede parar, no puede dejar de besar, no puede dejar de querer y no puede detener el gemido que escapa de sus labios cuando él se siente endurecerse contra el hueso de la cadera de Kurt.

Pero entonces él no puede respirar debido a que es muy caliente, demasiado caliente, demasiado rápido. Él rompe el beso.

Siente el aliento de Kurt en sus labios.

Los sollozos atacan su cuerpo fuertemente, el llanto sustituye a los gemidos y las piernas de Blaine se desmoronan. Cae al suelo, Kurt cae con él. Se acurruca en Kurt, arañando su pecho y enterrando la cara en el hueco del cuello de Kurt.

Todo está cayendo a pedazos.

"Estoy aquí", susurra Kurt en su cabello.

"Pero no deberías", llora Blaine. "No deberías estar aquí, yo no debería estar aquí."

"Todo va a estar bien," Kurt intenta asegurarlo.

"No, no lo estará, nada estará bien nunca más", dice Blaine, llorando profunda y dolorosamente causando que su cuerpo se estremezca y su pecho duela. "yo no debería querer esto, yo no debería quererte."

"Está bien querer cosas, Blaine."

"No está bien que quiera esto," Blaine respira contra el cuello de Kurt. "No es - ¿cómo - cómo puede algo tan malo sentirse tan bien? Yo no lo entiendo, no entiendo nada de esto. ¿Por qué - por qué quiero esto? ¿Por qué soy así? ¿Por qué? "

"Porque, tonto", dice Kurt suavemente, presionando un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Blaine, "Dios te hizo de esta manera."

* * *

_Creo que he traído todo lo que necesitamos,  
así que no mires atrás,  
No pienses en los demás lugares en que deberías haber estado  
es una buena cosa que hayas venido conmigo. _

_Oro en el aire del verano,  
podrás brillar como el oro en el aire de verano._

-Kings of Convenience, " Gold in the Air of Summer"

* * *

**Notas del Final del capitulo:**

TBC

BLAINERS Lo siento mucho, todo irá bien, se los prometo.

_**N/T:**_

_**And... Kurt it´s Back Bitches! xD perdón tenia que decirlo :B**__**  
Increíble ¿no? realmente me quede en shock cuando Blaine lo besó fue... TAN perfecto *-* God!  
Y la pelea fue wow... extrañaba leerlos juntos 3**_

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Muchos se preguntaran porque actualicé antes del viernes y lo cierto es que voy a estar bastante ocupada los próximos días asi que no creo que pueda actualizar así que les dejo antes el cap y se que van a estar felices así :)**

**Mil Millones de gracias por sus comentarios! son todo :D amo leer las opiniones de cada uno y ver en que coincidimos y en que diferimos así que no duden en dejar su comentario!**

**Besitos y nos leemos!**


	9. Right Or Wrong

Capitulo 9

Right Or Wrong

_Tú tienes tu manera. Yo tengo mi manera. En cuanto a la manera correcta, la manera correcta, y la única manera, no existe._  
-Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

"¿señorita Pillsbury?" Llama Blaine, golpeando suavemente en la puerta de la oficina de la consejera de orientación.

"Hola. ¿Sí? ¡Hola! "la pequeña mujer le saluda con los ojos grandes y redondos. Su sonrisa es demasiado brillante.

Blaine asoma la cabeza en la habitación, mirando todos los libros y folletos que ella tiene en sus manos. Aprieta su agarre a su mochila.

"No, bueno, yo no sabía si tenía que hacer una cita o si tan sólo podía venir como-"

"Oh no, siéntate, siéntate, "ella insiste, señalando a una de las sillas frente a su escritorio. "Los estudiantes son bienvenidos aquí cada vez que lo necesitan".

Tragando, Blaine se obliga a dar un paso dentro y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Está completamente listo para retirarse en cualquier momento porque la idea de realmente tener una conversación acerca de todo esto es absolutamente aterrador. Lamentablemente, a pesar de estar tan nervioso que su estomago se cierra, él sabe que necesita hablar con alguien y sabe que ese alguien tiene que ser un adulto. Mientras de mala gana se sienta en la silla incómoda, él recordó su histeria anoche fuera de su coche. Había estado tan angustiado que Kurt tuvo que conducir su coche y llevarlos de vuelta a Lima. A Blaine casi le da un ataque de pánico ante la idea de entrar en casa de sus padres y fingir que todo estaba normal. Kurt lo había tomado fuertemente entre sus brazos y había pasado veinte minutos diciéndole silenciosas y dulces tonterías al oído para calmarlo.

Fue entonces cuando supo que tenía que hablar con alguien.

"Blaine, ¿no?"La señorita Pillsbury pregunta. "¿Estás en el club de Glee?"

"S-Sí, señora," tartamudea Blaine.

"No dejaste embarazada a nadie, ¿verdad?", pregunta con horror, abriendo los ojos aún más, si tal cosa es físicamente posible.

"¿Q-qué? No, nunca, ni siquiera- no. No lo hice - no. Nadie está embarazada. Que yo sepa, de todos modos, "responde Blaine.

"Oh bueno," ella suspira con alivio, con la mano en el pecho. "Eso es bueno. Bueno, entonces, ¿qué era lo que necesitábamos hablar? "

Blaine se aferra a su bolso en su regazo, como si el objeto en sí mismo le puede proteger de cualquier temor que pueda tener. Él baja la cabeza porque, por alguna razón, es difícil decir esto en voz alta mientras se mira a alguien a los ojos.

"Yo... necesito un poco de orientación", dice lentamente.

"Pues has llegado al lugar correcto," ella dice con entusiasmo.

Él se pregunta con qué frecuencia ella consigue realmente que entren a su oficina estudiantes que no estén preocupados por su estado de popularidad o por el embarazo adolescente, porque ella parece demasiado entusiasta.

"yo - yo no sé cómo-"

Blaine toma un Respiro hondo y suspira, el aliento caliente y frustrado, sale a través de sus labios.

Ella hace una pausa, causando que Blaine mire hacia arriba, y ve que ella le da una especie de mirada una vez más, como si estuviera tratando de determinar el problema mediante el estudio de su apariencia solo. Supone que sus hombros encorvados y los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos la llevaron a creer que la situación es mucho más grave de lo que se había pensado inicialmente. La Srta. Pillsbury en pie, se mueve detrás de su escritorio, y se sienta delicadamente en la silla junto a él.

"Tómate tu tiempo", dice en voz baja. "Muchas veces es difícil encontrar un punto de partida, pero va a ser más fácil hablar una vez que hayas comenzado."

Blaine asiente con la cabeza y juega con una hebilla en uno de los bolsillos de la mochila de la escuela.

"Yo-" él casi ahoga, "Yo vengo de una familia muy religiosa", comienza porque en realidad, parece ser que el origen del problema deriva de ahí. "He asistido a la iglesia todos los domingos desde antes de que yo pueda recordar."

"¿De qué denominación?" pregunta la consejera, comenzando un diálogo.

"Bautista", Blaine le dice. "Creo que somos, eh, realmente fundamentales. No sé. . Es sólo la forma en que fui criado"

"Por supuesto", dice la señora Pillsbury.

"Y hace poco, yo - me enteré de que mi mejor -. Mi mejor amigo es gay..."

"... ¿Puedo hacer una suposición y preguntar si este amigo es Kurt Hummel?"

Blaine la mira fijamente, sin pestañear.

"¿Cómo-"

"los veo a los dos en los pasillos muchas veces", dice con una sonrisa. "Y él es el único estudiante que conozco en esta escuela que es gay."

"Oh. Claro. Sí, bueno, es Kurt. Y este fin de semana pasado, me enteré de que él es... y es todo - que es muy difícil para mí... "

"¿ reconciliar tus creencias religiosas con su orientación sexual?",

"Él es mi amigo," dice Blaine abatido. "Él es mi mejor amigo y quiero - pero toda mi vida me han enseñado que es _malo_, eso es un pecado. Y mi mamá, ella sigue comparando a los homosexuales con drogadictos y asesinos y lo único que hace es mandarme a orar por la gente como él o a tratar de convertirlo a él, pero nunca va a funcionar porque Kurt ni siquiera cree en Dios y hemos argumentado mucho sobre este punto, pero hemos llegado a una especie acuerdo al respecto. Pero entonces él me dice que no es una opción y que él solo nació de esa manera, pero siempre me han dicho lo contrario y que la gente elige ser así y todo es tan confuso y yo no - yo no sé qué creer. "

Wow, Blaine piensa. Ella tenía razón. Es mucho más fácil hablar una vez que se empezó.

"Dios, sí que es todo un lío", la Sra. Pillsbury responde en voz alta.

"Sí," Blaine murmura.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Blaine?"

"... Claro. "

"¿Es esa la única razón por la que estás luchando? ¿Es Kurt la única razón que tú estás encontrando difícil de tratar? ¿No hay una razón, digamos, más cerca de casa? "

Ella lo miraba con esos ojos grandes de gacela y si Blaine no estuviera tan aterrorizado la verdad, se estaría riendo ahora mismo, porque Kurt había estado en lo cierto, ella le hace recordar a Bambi.

"N-no", miente. "Esa es la única razón."

"Está bien", dice ella, asintiendo con la cabeza con decisión. "Así que parece que hay un choque de perspectivas. ¿Sabes lo que las perspectivas son, supongo? "

"Um... como ... ¿puntos de vista?¿ Al igual que en los libros y esas cosas? "

"Puede ser visto de esa manera, sí. Sin embargo, las perspectivas, son mucho más detalladas. Piensa en una perspectiva como una lente. ¡Al igual que un par de gafas! Sólo que no son sólo para sus ojos. Una perspectiva es una forma de ver el mundo que te rodea. "

"¿Al igual que un filtro?" adivina Blaine.

"Más o menos", dice la Srita. Pillsbury con una sonrisa. "Ahora, tu perspectiva va a ser diferente del mío. Yo no creo que nadie en el mundo tenga exactamente la misma perspectiva. ¿Puedes adivinar por qué? "

"¿Porque... no estamos todos en el mismo lugar?"

"Exactamente", dice alentadoramente. "Tú y yo no compartimos la misma perspectiva porque fuimos criados de manera diferente. Fuimos criados en diferentes partes del país, en familias diferentes, con diferentes creencias y valores. Es la misma razón que la gente en otras partes del mundo comen alimentos diferentes o tiene distintos tipos de entretenimiento. Fuimos criados todos en las diferentes culturas. "

"Está bien," Blaine asiente. Sí. Correcto. Esto es fácil de entender y es casi como el sentido común. Pero es tal sentido común una de esas cosas que en realidad nunca ha pensado.

"Ahora, las perspectivas no sólo incluyen la forma en que nuestros padres nos criaron. Comienza así porque nuestras familias son las primeras personas con las que entramos en contacto, son las primeras personas de las que aprendemos. Ellos nos enseñan a hablar y caminar, nos dicen que nos vamos a quemar si algo está caliente y cuidan de nosotros cuando estamos enfermos. Pero, a medida que crecemos, hay un montón de otras cosas que influyen en nuestras perspectivas. "

"Debido a que nos encontramos con otras personas", concluye Blaine.

"Por supuesto. Conocemos a los amigos de nuestros padres, hacemos amigos en la escuela preescolar y primaria y la secundaria. Nos encontramos con gente en la iglesia, en la calle, en una tienda. Más allá de eso, vemos películas, vemos la televisión, y escuchamos música. Nos encontramos con personas con ideas similares y nos encontramos con personas que piensan diferente a nosotros. Nos encontramos con personas que están de acuerdo con cosas como... oh no sé, el aborto. Pero entonces nos encontramos con personas que están en desacuerdo con el aborto. Y todas estas cosas, todo lo que vemos, todo lo que oímos, todo lo que aprendemos, influye en nuestras perspectivas. "

"Está bien, así que... Kurt y yo tenemos puntos de vista diferentes, porque fuimos criados de manera diferente."

"Mhmm. Tu fuiste criado en un hogar con ambos padres..., ¿supongo? "

"Sí".

"tu fuiste criado en un hogar con ambos padres que te animaron a ir a la iglesia. Ellos establecieron ciertas cosas, te enseñaron a creer en Dios, y te dieron ciertos ideales a los que Kurt nunca tuvo que adherirse. Se crió en un hogar diferente, sobre todo con su padre después de la muerte de su madre. Pero ellos le enseñaron a creer cosas diferentes".

"Pero entonces... ¿qué perspectiva es la correcta?" Blaine le pregunta porque eso es realmente lo que necesita saber.

La Sra. Pillsbury le da una triste pero comprensiva sonrisa.

"Esa es la pregunta de la que todo el mundo quiere la respuesta," dice ella. "¿Quién tiene la razón? ¿Quién está equivocado? Personalmente, no creo que cualquiera de los dos este más bien o mal que el otro. Sin embargo, como seres humanos, queremos tener la razón. Queremos pensar que nuestra manera, cualquiera que sea esa manera, es la que es correcta, la correcta. El problema es que nadie lo sabe. "

"Pero si no lo sabe, entonces, ¿cómo-"

"Creo... que hay cosas que hay que aprender por nuestra cuenta. Un día, no vas a vivir con tus padres nunca más. Un día, tú vas a estar fuera de debajo de sus alas y te vas a llevar todo el conocimiento que tienes y vas a tener que adaptarte a lo que el mundo tenga. Vas a tener que aprender a pensar por ti mismo. Y para ti, creo que el tiempo podría empezar ahora. Aquí, en esta oficina, en este día, en este momento".

Blaine se aplasta en su silla. Ni una sola vez, _ni una sola_ _ vez _sus padres le habían dado esa idea. Por supuesto, sabía que iba a estar fuera de su casa y en el mundo un día y sabía que tendría que llegar a sus propias conclusiones acerca de ciertas cosas y hacer cosas por su cuenta. Pero... siempre les había preguntado. Les preguntaba lo que era justo, les preguntaba lo que está mal, les preguntaba qué pensar cuando está confundido y siempre le dijeron lo que ellos creían. Si no tenían una respuesta, le decían que le pregunte a Dios.

"¿Qué pasa con la Biblia?" exclama Blaine. "La Biblia dice que ser homosexual es un pecado".

"Y tú pones mucha atención en la Biblia, ¿me equivoco?"

"Bueno, sí".

"¿Y por qué pones mucha atención en la Biblia?"

"Porque,"

Porque mis padres me lo dijeron.

"Porque es la palabra de Dios."

"Eso es exactamente lo que tus padres te han enseñado. Y eso es exactamente lo que has aprendido en la iglesia. Y eso es lo que crees. "

"Pero-"

"No hay nada malo en ello", añade la Sra. Pillsbury. "No hay nada malo en tener fe en Dios y no hay nada malo en buscar respuestas en la Biblia."

Está bien.

Ahora él está confundido otra vez.

"Pero Blaine, tú tienes que recordar que la Biblia fue escrita. Y hay que recordar que, si bien se dice que es la palabra de Dios, es la palabra de Dios a través del hombre. Y los humanos no son infalibles, por muy grande que sea, no importa lo inteligentes, no importa cuán dignos parezcan. Sin mencionar, las veces que la Biblia ha sido traducida. La Biblia no fue escrita inicialmente en Inglés. Las palabras y las frases en ese entonces tenían un significado diferente. La Biblia fue escrita por personas que tenían puntos de vista muy diferentes a los nuestros y esas perspectivas son históricamente contextuales. ¿Me puedes decir exactamente qué frase estás pensando cuando dices que ser homosexual es un pecado? ¿Cualquiera, una sola?"

"Si hay un hombre que se acuesta con un varón como los que se acuestan con una mujer, ambos han cometido un acto detestable, que seguramente será castigado con la muerte".

"Y esa frase específica es de un cierta versión de la Biblia ¿no es cierto?"

"Bueno... sí, pero incluso en otras versiones, sigue siendo el mismo mensaje."

"Mhmm. Pero lo que estoy tratando de llegar es el hecho de que hay diferencias; traducciones diferentes, palabras diferentes. Sin mencionar, que la Biblia tiene reglas acerca de cortes de pelo. Y acerca de plantar cultivos. Y dice que está bien vender a sus hijos como esclavos. "

"Pero eso es parte de-"

"De un momento en que ya no vivimos" la señora Pillsbury finaliza con un gesto lento para él. "Exactamente. La Biblia fue escrita en un momento en que ciertas cosas eran aceptables que no son aceptables hoy en día, y viceversa. En aquel entonces, tú tienes que recordar que ellos estaban tratando de poblar la Tierra y difundir ciertas creencias y valores. Un hombre que tiene relaciones sexuales con otro hombre no conduce al parto, que no da lugar a la difusión de esos valores. En realidad, la frase puede tener varios significados. Para ti, esto significa que el ser gay es malo a los ojos de Dios".

Blaine se queda en silencio, asimilando la información en su cabeza. Durante toda su vida, la Biblia ha sido la palabra de Dios. Durante toda su vida, la Biblia ha estado en lo cierto.

"Hay muchas cosas que la Biblia dice que tu no debes hacer, pero cuando se aplica a esta época, a esta cultura, parece una tontería. Y dejamos de lado un montón de esas cosas. "

Entonces ¿Por qué no debemos ignorar esto?

Blaine casi se cae de la silla.

"Si tú crees en lo que dice la Biblia, entonces tú cree lo que la Biblia dice. Pero... ¿es justo escoger? ¿Es correcto creer una cosa y no otra? "

"Yo... no lo sé. "

La consejera le sonríe indulgentemente.

"Por eso creo que tienes que pensar por ti mismo. Darte cuenta de lo que tus padres te enseñaron, darte cuenta de lo que tu iglesia te ha enseñado, pero también tienes que tener en cuenta que hay otras perspectivas. Hay otras lentes. Y en este momento, creo que estás viendo todo a través de las perspectivas de tus padres. "Ella se inclina y coloca una mano suave sobre la de Blaine, que se aferra a su bolsa hasta que los nudillos se vuelven blancos. "Así que tómate tu tiempo, estudia, aprende y llega a tu _propia_ perspectiva. Porque tienes que ver el mundo a través de tus propios ojos, y de los de nadie más. "

Asintiendo, Blaine se levanta y retira la mano de la Srta. Pillsbury.

"Gracias", dice Blaine suavemente.

"eres muy bienvenido. Y si tú tienes cualquier otra pregunta o cualquier problema, no dudes en volver. "

"Lo haré." Con eso, él se va, con la cabeza girando con pensamientos, contradicciones, y la idea de que tal vez no se ve nada a través de lentes color de rosa porque las propias lentes son relativas. Ellos son relativos a cada país, cada cultura, cada sociedad, cada institución, cada familia y cada individuo.

* * *

_Y cuando lleguemos allí  
iremos vagando  
en el desierto  
Entrando en un lío _

_Y cuando lo encontremos  
voy a seguir preguntando  
Y aquí hay otra cosa que  
tú no sabías hasta ahora_

Power-British Sea, "La Tierra Más Allá"

* * *

**Notas de Capítulo Final:**

TBC

* * *

**N/T:**

**Bueno, definitivamente me disculpo por el retraso pero se me vinieron muchas cosas encima y no puede actualizar… graduación, fiesta de egresados, me cortaron internet…**

**Bueno pero acá esta al fin el capitulo..**

**Me gusta este capítulo, por todo lo que dice la Srita. Pillsbury… tiene tanta razón **

**Y me da mucha pena que Blaine este tan confundido pero bueno…**

**Bueno en fin, gracias por sus comentarios, ya me voy a tomar el tiempo para contestarlos…**

**Y No se olviden de dejar su review porque después de todo, son sus comentarios los que mantienen viva esta traducción **

**Besos y nos leemos!**


	10. Shalom

Capitulo 10

Shalom

_Es el corazón el que experimenta a Dios, y no la razón_.  
-Blaise Pascal

* * *

Cuando llega la noche del viernes, la mente de Blaine está agotada y todo lo que realmente quiere hacer es dormir. Sin embargo, le había prometido a Rachel que él iría a cenar. Por supuesto, él no le dijo a su mamá y a su papá que iba a cenar a un hogar judío, se limitó a decir que una amiga en el club Glee lo había invitado y el había aceptado.

Cuando Blaine llega a las puertas de la casa de los Berry, lo primero de lo que se da cuenta es del artefacto pequeño y estrecho adjunto a la puerta. No hay nada particularmente especial sobre el objeto, excepto por el hecho de que tiene una inscripción en hebreo. Desconcertado, Blaine llama a la puerta.

Rachel abre la puerta inmediatamente.

"¡Hola!" saluda alegremente con su sonrisa amplia y efervescente. "¡Adelante!"

Ella prácticamente lo tironea dentro y Blaine casi tropieza con la alfombra mientras lo hace.

"¡Papá, Blaine está aquí!", grita mientras cierra la puerta de un portazo.

. "¡Vamos a estar en el comedor, en un segundo, cariño! " una voz masculina grita de lo que Blaine presume es la cocina.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Rachel arrastra a Blaine hacia el comedor. Sobre la mesa, ve a dos, altos, candelabros de plata, con dos velas cónicas. Alrededor de las velas hay un gran plato de pechuga, un plato enorme de lo que parece ser puré de patatas dulces, un cuenco de cristal de ensalada, platos rellenos con diferentes verduras y algo cubierto por un paño. Todo huele escandalosamente deliciosos y durante unos buenos segundos, todos los problemas de Blaine parecen abandonarlo y lo único que quiere hacer es comer hasta que esté en condiciones de estallar.

"Así que éste es Blaine", dice un hombre pequeño con gafas apoyadas en su nariz. Él deposita _otro_ plato de ensalada y ofrece su mano a Blaine.

"H-hola", saluda Blaine nerviosamente, sin poder apartar los ojos del pequeño sombrero, negro encima de su cabeza mientras le estrecha la mano.

El hombre sonríe y mete la mano en el bolsillo de atrás. Desde detrás de su espalda, saca otro sombrero.

"Kipá. Te pedimos que uses uno también, pero sólo durante la oración. "

Blaine mira al hombre en completa confusión, pero él toma el pequeño sombrero de todos modos.

"Supongo que Rachel no te dijo que se trata de una cena de Shabat " dice, rodando los ojos con una sonrisa aún en los labios.

"¿Una qué?"

"Yo iba a decirle," Rachel se defiende. "pero yo no creía que fuera a venir si supiera todo lo que conlleva."

"¿Cuál es el problema?"

Otro hombre, este mas alto con una piel oscura sale de la cocina, secándose las manos con un paño de cocina.

"Parece que tu encantadora hija se olvidó de informarle a nuestro invitado que los viernes son noches de cenas de Shabat ", dice el hombre más pequeño.

"Ella es tu hija cuando ella está conspirando."

"Ah, claro. Se me olvidó. "

"¡Hey!" Rachel chilla indignada.

"No te preocupes, cariño. Blaine, yo soy Avi, "el hombre blanco," y este es Darrel ".

"Es bueno conocerlos a ambos," dice Blaine con timidez. "Lo siento, yo no sabía – yo solo - Sabía que eran judíos pero-"

"No te preocupes, chico", dice Darrel con una palmadita en su hombro. "No se parece mucho a una cena de Shabat, la verdad. Sólo es costumbre que los hombres usen kipá durante la cena, pero sólo pedimos que los invitados los usen durante las oraciones dichas al principio. Pero, Si te hace sentir incómodo-"

"No, no, está bien", dice Blaine, sosteniendo su sombrero arriba. Tratando de colocarlo en su cabeza, pero la cosa sólo se desliza justo al lado de sus rizos gelificados. "Um ..."

"Aquí", Rachel se queja, tomando un par de clips de su propio cabello. Le ajusta la kipá en su sitio, clavando las pinzas puntiagudas en su cabello. Él se estremece ante la fuerza de la acción, pero cuando Rachel se aleja, el sombrero queda sobre su cabeza.

"Y ahora nos sentamos" Avi dice con una sonrisa, dirigiendo a Blaine hacia una silla.

Los hombres se sientan alrededor de la mesa, pero Rachel está a la cabeza, cogiendo una pequeña caja de fósforos.

"Sólo tienes que seguir nuestros paso" le indica Avi.

Completamente desconcertado por todo lo que le rodea, Blaine se sienta en silencio mientras Rachel saca un fosforo fuera de la caja. Es raro porque él apenas llegó a decir nada a estos hombres, y aquí está, en su mesa, listo para seguir lo que sus costumbres religiosas puedan tener. Es completamente extraño, pero sería totalmente grosero sólo irse, incluso si estuviera totalmente incómodo.

Rachel golpea el fosforo. Mientras ella enciende las velas, ella comienza a hablar.

"Baruj ata Adonai Melekh Eloheinu Haolam, asher kid'shanu b'mitzvotav v'tzivanu l'hadlik ner shel Shabat."

Sin tener la menor idea de lo que se acaba de decir, Blaine se queda mirando, observando los procedimientos. Al apagar el fosforo, Rachel lo pone a un lado y coge una taza adornada de plata. Rachel y sus dos padres empiezan a hablar.

"Baruj Atá Adonai, Eloheinu, Melekh Haolam Borei p'ri hagafen."

En ese momento, Rachel toma un sorbo de la copa y se la pasa a uno de sus padres, que toma un sorbo también. Él pasa a Blaine, quien, sin querer ofender a nadie, toma un trago. Oh. Vino. Bueno, está bien, piensa, saboreando el seco, dulce y amargo sabor de la bebida mientras se la pasa al otro padre de Rachel. Una vez que la copa se coloca sobre la mesa de nuevo, Rachel retira la tela que cubría el plato misterioso, que resulta ser dos grandes barras de una especie de pan.

"Baruj Atá Adonai, Eloheinu melec Haolam, hamotzí lechem min Ha ' aretz ", dicen todos al mismo tiempo mientras Rachel corta uno de los panes. "Amén".

"Shabat Shalom", dice Rachel con una sonrisa.

"Shabat Shalom", sus papás hacen eco.

"¿Shabat Shalom?" Blaine ofrece, esperando decir la frase correctamente.

Los hombres y Rachel ríen de buen humor.

"Bien hecho", dice Darrel mientras Rachel toma su asiento.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué el pan estaba cubierto?"

"jalá", dice Rachel, cortando la rebanada de pan en cuatro pedazos ", se cubre con el fin de mantenerlo fresco. "

Todos en la mesa se comen un pedazo de pan y wow, Blaine piensa mientras lo come, que esto es increíble. Es un poco pastoso pero muy, muy dulce. Está contento de que tengan dos panes porque sí, definitivamente va a querer comer más. Después de eso, parece que es un país libre para todos, ya que cada uno llena su plato con comida deliciosa.

La parte más sorprendente de esta cena de Shabat es el hecho de que Blaine no había dado siquiera pensado un segundo en el hecho de que los dos hombres en la mesa eran gay, y mucho menos de que eran pareja. Sólo cuando ve a Avi tomar la mano de Darrel la idea entra en su cabeza. Todavía queda el ruido de los tenedores y cucharas cavando en la papa, pero por un pequeño momento, los dos hombres se detienen y entrelazar sus dedos. Ellos se miran a los ojos y se miran el uno al otro con sonrisas pequeñas y sencillas.

Porque se aman el uno al otro.

La comprensión llega a Blaine con fuerza, como si fuera una bofetada sólo por la mano de Dios mismo. Está tan ocupado mirando sus manos y dando sentido a esta epifanía que no se da cuenta de que Darrel le da una mirada extraña, calculadora.

"entonces, Blaine," dice él, captando la atención de Blaine. "Supongo que nunca has experimentado nada judío antes, ¿verdad?"

* * *

La cena fue un asunto bastante ruidoso, ya que Rachel es una persona ruidosa. La mayor parte de la cena se la pasó haciendo alarde de su reciente adquisición de un solo para las seccionales y cuando no, eran sus papás que estaban haciendo bromas acerca de casi todo. Al final, Blaine se mordía las mejillas tan duro para no reírse en voz muy alta que estaba seguro de que podría estar sangrando.

"Rachel, cariño, ¿te importaría ayudarme a limpiar?" Avi pide dulcemente una vez que la cena ha terminado.

"Claro, papi. " Al llevar los platos a la cocina, Blaine finalmente recuerda la kipá en la parte superior de su cabeza y se entretiene sacándose los clips de Rachel del pelo.

"tú eres bienvenido para quedarte para el café y el pastel si quieres", dice Darrel mientras Blaine se quita el sombrero.

"Oh, um, sí. Claro, "dice. La sensación de incomodidad había pasado hacía mucho tiempo y Blaine está empezando a sentirse a gusto en la casa Berry, a pesar de estar rodeado por tres judíos, dos hombres homosexuales, y uno de ellos es negro.

Es casi cómico.

Él se pone de pie cuando Darrel se levanta y sigue al hombre mayor hacia la sala de estar. Es un espacio acogedor, incluso es grande, y la habitación está cubierta de varias fotografías de su pequeña familia. Él ve a Rachel en muchas fotos, en múltiples edades, vestida con tutús multicolores, con su sonrisa inolvidable. Se ve bastante linda de niña.

La habitación es... como una sala de estar normal. No es la sala de estar de una familia judía, no en la sala de estar de una pareja gay, sólo es una sala de estar. Lo único que él destaca como anormal o inusual es la pequeña pintura que casi se asemeja a un tapiz, no más grande que la mano de un hombre común y corriente, colgada debajo de una gran foto de su familia entera. Pintada con un arco iris de fondo, es una imagen de una mano de oro, con la palma colocada hacia arriba, y en el centro de la palma de la mano hay un ojo. Por encima de la mano, hay una palabra grabada que Blaine no puede leer: קשת

"Esto significa arco iris en hebreo," dice Darrel detrás de él. "Es un hamsa. El ojo en el medio está destinado a evitar el mal de ojo. Es un símbolo de protección. "

"Es hermoso", Blaine comenta.

"En realidad es un símbolo que abarca más de una religión, por ejemplo, el judaísmo y el Islam."

Blaine asiente y sigue mirando alrededor de la habitación. Honestamente, él siente como que tal vez debería estar un poco... intimidado por el símbolo de una religión que no es la suya. Pero en realidad, él sólo lo ve como hermoso.

Él escucha el sonido del agua corriendo, platos sonando y el eco de las risas desde la cocina.

Esto simplemente se siente como un hogar. Se siente como una familia.

Él es, sin embargo, completamente expulsado de su pensamiento al ver una foto de lo que debe ser un Darrel más joven al lado de un árbol de Navidad.

"Yo... pensé que los Judíos no celebraban la Navidad", Blaine ofrece, volviéndose hacia el hombre.

"No lo hacen", explica Darrel. "Me convertí."

"Tú... convertido – tú te convertiste del cristianismo a el judaísmo" Blaine pregunta, con la mente completamente quemada.

"Mhmm. Cuando decidí que quería pasar mi vida con Avi. Fue un proceso ", dice con una sonrisa afectuosa," pero valió la pena".

"¿Pero cómo - sólo... ¿sólo lo dejo? ¿Sólo dejó de creer? "

"No, en absoluto", dice Darrel, sentándose en un sillón reclinable mientras Blaine mira a la foto. "Mis creencias simplemente han cambiado".

Blaine da un último vistazo a la foto del árbol de Navidad antes de volver su atención al hombre en el sillón.

"¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? "

"Cuando conocí a Avi."

"Yo no... Yo no lo entiendo", admite Blaine, hundiéndose en uno de los cojines del sofá más cercano a Darrel.

"Oh pequeño Blaine", Darrel dice con una sonrisa."Yo sabía que Rachel te había invitado aquí por una razón."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No creo que haya visto a alguien tan sorprendido por estar en un lugar con dos hombres homosexuales que usan kipá y se toman de la mano, antes".

Blaine se mueve incómodo en el sofá.

"Yo me crié como cristiano", Darrel comienza. "Yo creía en Dios. Yo creía en Jesús. Yo creía en la Biblia. Un día, cuando tenía catorce años, me di cuenta de que yo era gay. "

"¿Eras tan joven?"

"Lo era. Pero nunca le dije a nadie, especialmente a mis padres. Les mentí a todos mis amigos, me mentí a mi familia, y lo más importante, he tratado de engañarme a mí mismo. Me dije que se trataba de una fase o me dije que era sólo el diablo tratando de tentarme a los infiernos. Hice todo lo que pude para tratar de ser heterosexual", Darrel admite en voz baja, el tictac del reloj exageradamente alto en el lugar. "Nunca he sido más miserable. Me deprimí, me alejé de mis amigos, deje de salir. Me detuve en busca de alguien que pudiera sentir empatía o incluso simpatizar con mi situación porque estaba muy, muy avergonzado. Eventualmente, sin embargo, fui a la universidad. Me alejé de todo el mundo que yo conocía. Recuerdo el día... yo estaba saliendo de una de mis clases y alguien había dejado caer una pluma. Me agaché para recogerla y cuando me enderecé, de pie frente a mí estaba el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca".

"¿era Avi?" Blaine le pregunta, totalmente cautivado por la historia.

"No", Darrel , dice con una sonrisa. "Hubo un puñado de hombres antes de que conociera a Avi. Cuando lo hice, sin embargo, eso fue todo. Yo estaba hecho. Dejé de buscar a nadie más".

"¿Porque tu - tú estabas enamorada de él?"

"Porque yo estaba completamente enamorado, loco de amor por él", Darrel confirma. "Y luego me enteré de que era judío. Y entonces les dije a mis padres que era gay".

"to- todo al mismo tiempo, ¿nunca supieron?"

"Pensaba que no. Mis padres lo sospechaban, sin embargo. "

"¿Qué te dijeron?"

"estaban furiosos porque lo había mantenido secreto durante tanto tiempo ", dice Darrel. "Pero ellos me amaban, no obstante."

"tus padres," Blaine curiosea porque él todavía está desesperado por respuestas: "¿Eran muy religiosos?"

"Muy", asiente con la cabeza Darrel. "Nunca faltaban el domingo a la iglesia. Ni uno. Ambos Amaban la Biblia. "

Blaine se muerde el labio, pensando profundamente. Aquí estaba un hombre, un hombre negro, nada menos, que había cambiado su religion sólo para estar con el hombre que ama, a pesar de las creencias de sus propios padres.

"me convertí al judaísmo por Avi", Darrel dice, como si leyera la mente de Blaine. "Pero he cambiado mi forma de pensar por mí mismo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"A medida que creces, a medida que aprendes y conoces gente nueva, te das cuenta de que el mundo no es tan blanco y negro. Te das cuenta de que las cosas no son tan inamovibles como, estoy seguro, que parecen ahora. Me enteré que mi amor por otro hombre era mucho menos doloroso que la miseria que me estaba infligiendo a mí mismo. No valía la pena. No vale la pena el secretismo y las mentiras y el odio a sí mismo. Así que amaba a otro hombre, ¿a quién le importa? Así que era un cristiano que se enamoró de un Judio, ¿qué importa eso? Lo que importa es que me enamoré. Me enamoré de una _persona_, no de un hombre o una mujer, el cual me amó mucho, que me hizo feliz, y que yo respetaba. El amor es amor, Blaine. El amor no es la religión, el amor no es la raza o el sexo o el estado. Es sólo amor. "

Cuando Darrel concluye su discurso, Blaine esta casi llorando y ora para que Rachel y Avi no vengan en este mismo momento.

El amor es amor.

Y de eso es lo que se trata.

¿No es así?

" Es - es tan difícil ", dice Blaine, la voz quebrada. "Quiero - pero no puedo-"

Darrel inmediatamente se inclina hacia adelante en su sillón reclinable, inclinándose hacia Blaine que se sienta con los ojos clavados en las rodillas y el corazón en la garganta.

"¿tu quieres que, Blaine?"

" _Quiero estar con él_ ", Blaine respira. "Quiero estar con Kurt, quiero - para sostener su mano, salir con él y besarlo y abrazarlo, pero yo - ¡no está bien!"

"Nada está bien o está mal" Darrel lo consuela, colocando una mano sobre la rodilla de Blaine. "Nada está bien o está mal cuando se trata de cómo te sientes por otra persona, no importa si es un chico o una chica."

"Pero Dios dice:"

"No se trata de lo que Dios dice, Blaine. Se trata de cómo te sientes y quien te ama. No puedes seguir diciéndote a ti mismo que Dios no te quiere de esta manera porque si no lo hace, no te sentirías así acerca de Kurt en primer lugar. No serías quien eres. "

"Estoy tan confundido," solloza Blaine, llorando abiertamente en este punto. "Quiero – Quiero a Kurt, pero quiero mantener mi fe en Dios y-"

"¿Quién en el _mundo_ Alguna vez te ha dicho que no podías tener ambos?". Darrel le pregunta con incredulidad.

"¿Q-qué?"

"¿Quién te dijo a ti que tienes que renunciar a tu fe en Dios para amar a otro chico? ¿Tus padres te dijeron eso? "

"No," susurra Blaine. "No, pero-"

"Entonces ni siquiera lo pienses" Darrel dice con firmeza pero con un tono suave. "No se te ocurra pensar que tienes que renunciar a Dios sólo para que puedas amar a alguien. Tú puedes tener tu fe en Dios. Mantenerla y abrazarte a ella y valórala si lo deseas. Pero sólo porque tú tienes a Dios en tu corazón no significa que no haya espacio para tu Kurt. "

Tu Kurt.

Tu Kurt.

_Mi Kurt_.

Las palabras resuenan en la mente de Blaine como un disparo, repercutiendo el interior de su cerebro caótico.

Kurt. Precioso, divertido, sarcástico, encantador, maravilloso, hermoso Kurt. Kurt, quien le había mostrado una nueva marca, un mundo Tecnicolor. Kurt, quien le había enseñado muchas cosas. Kurt, quien había abierto su mente a un mundo fantástico e infinito de posibilidades.

No se trata de Blaine y su relación con Dios. Eso es sólido, está ahí. Él conoce a Dios, confía en Dios y Dios siempre, siempre estará allí para él mientras él tenga su fe.

Esto se trata de Blaine y el hermoso chico de ojos azules que había capturado su _todo_.

"te tomara un tiempo entenderlo. Y no va a ser fácil ", dice Darrel después de unos momentos, tranquilo. "Nada que valga la pena será fácil de conseguir."

* * *

**Notas de Capítulo Final:**

TBC

NOTA: Cualquier cosa judía proviene directamente de las tradiciones de una Judio Reforma. No todo el mundo práctica este evento en la misma forma y no estoy sugiriendo que ésta es la única manera de que una cena de Shabat se celebra. Hay muchas variaciones en la tradición, en función de la forma tradicional u ortodoxa, la persona puede ser. Esto es simplemente un punto de vista.

La Kipá es una pequeña gorra ritual empleada para cubrir parcialmente la cabeza, usada tradicionalmente por los varones judíos.

**N/T:**

**Lamento la tardanza!**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo :D**

**Y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios que son los que mantienen viva esta traducción**

**Un beso!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :)**


	11. Lily of the Valley

Capitulo 11

Lily of the Valley

_El coraje no siempre ruge.  
A veces el coraje es la voz tranquila  
al final del día diciendo:  
"Voy a intentarlo de nuevo mañana."_  
-Mary Anne Radmacher

* * *

Cuando el mundo cambia, cuando su eje se inclina, cuando tu existencia entera parece estar llena de información falsa, ¿qué haces? ¿Te detienes? ¿Lloras? ¿Te escondes? ¿Corres? ¿Luchas?

Tal vez, en su lugar, debes fluir.

Eso es lo que Blaine hace.

La noche después de la cena en casa de Rachel, Blaine va a la iglesia.

El lugar está vacío y sin la abundancia habitual de su congregación, todo parece más grande y más siniestro. Es extraño que la iglesia parezca siniestra, porque él siempre había visto a la iglesia como tranquilizante y familiar. La Iglesia se supone que es un santuario, un lugar donde puedes ir cuando nada parece correcto.

Que, muy posiblemente, es por lo que está aquí ahora.

Todo huele igual, pero los bancos de madera nunca se han visto tan poco atractivos. Él arrastra sus dedos a lo largo de los bordes de los bancos mientras da pasos lentos y medidos hacia el frente. Es casi triste, como si estuviera diciendo adiós a un viejo amigo. Pero él no está diciendo adiós, recuerda. Todavía vendrá a la iglesia. Todavía creerá en Dios.

Él todavía tiene su fe.

Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora. Todo es más complicado, la vida es más confusa y ahora, más que nada, desearía poder volver a Dios. Salvo... tal vez, que la última vez que oró para recibir guía, Dios se la había dado en la forma de Kurt, en la forma de la Srta. Pillsbury, y en la forma de los padres de Rachel. Antes de trasladarse a Lima, Blaine siempre había pensado que, cuando Dios te daba una respuesta, la respuesta vendría y se presentaría ante ti en una lluvia de chispas doradas y rojas, con un fantástico despliegue de obvia comprensión.

Había esperado siempre por algo más milagroso que un consejero, un potencial interés amoroso Ateo, y un par de padres gay.

Sin embargo, Blaine piensa mientras él se sienta en el segundo banco más cercano al frente, ahora piensa que Dios es más como un maestro; Él puede mostrarte el camino hacia las herramientas, pero tú tienes que solucionar el problema por ti mismo.

Blaine inclina la cabeza, apoyando la frente sobre sus manos unidas mientras ora.

"Querido Dios", comienza diciendo: "Yo no sé si esto es lo que tenías en mente cuando te pedí ayuda. No sé si la gente con la que he hablado eran las correctas, pero... eran las que yo tenía. Así que yo quería darte las gracias por ellos y yo quería darte las gracias por haberme dado algo cuando sentí que no tenía nada. Pero estoy - estoy creciendo ahora. Tengo que hacer lo que es correcto para mí. Yo siempre te amare y siempre creeré en ti y tendré fe en ti, pero creo - creo que tengo que hacer el resto por mi cuenta. En el nombre de Jesús yo oro, Amén. "

* * *

Cuando Blaine entra en su habitación para ir a dormir esa noche, él ve una sola flor sobre su almohada.

Un lirio del valle.

Él mira alrededor de la habitación, como si el que le dejó la flor todavía puede estar allí. Es bastante extraño, porque él está bastante seguro que no es la temporada para que este tipo particular de flor crezca de forma natural y ¿Quién alguna vez pondría una sobre su almohada? Sus pequeños bulbos blancos perfectos, son notables en contra de su funda de almohada azul marino. Esta casi temeroso de tocarla por miedo a que desaparezca, pero no, cuando arranca el delicado tallo de su lugar, sigue siendo sólido y muy, muy real.

Él lo coloca en su mesita de noche.

Blaine duerme pacíficamente por la noche por primera vez en lo que parece una eternidad.

* * *

La preocupación constante en la mente de Blaine se alivia un poco, aunque bastante lentamente durante los siguientes dos meses.

Las primeras semanas de vuelta en la escuela después de encontrar la flor en su almohada son horribles. Hay días en que Blaine quiere encerrarse en su habitación y llorar. Él escucha a los chicos en su clase charlando acerca de cómo se ve a una chica sexy y sigue pensando, "¿Por qué no puedo ser normal como ellos?" Durante mucho tiempo, desea desesperadamente poder cambiar. Él se encuentra a sí mismo mirando a Kurt por tan sólo unos segundos demasiado largos y él inmediatamente se regaña, reprendiendo a sus propios pecaminosos pensamientos.

A medida que pasa el tiempo, el auto-odio se desvanece. Blaine empieza a ver sus pecados como meros errores en sus rutinas diarias, pequeños delitos en el fondo de una vida en definitiva buena. Es más fácil, día a día, para aceptarse a sí mismo por su forma de ser.

Kurt es fantástico sobre todo. Blaine nunca dice nada abiertamente sobre sus problemas, pero Kurt parece percibir una especie de lucha interna y se mantiene en silencio. La sexualidad de Blaine se convierte en algo así como un tema sin resultado. Esto no quiere decir que no reconocen el hecho de que hay algo entre ellos más allá de la amistad. No, de hecho lo reconocen completamente. Ellos simplemente no actúan en consecuencia. Si bien pueden compartir largas y persistentes miradas entre sí en sus taquillas o en el café, no expresan sus pensamientos y Blaine esta silenciosamente agradecido por el tacto de Kurt.

También, además de rezar, Blaine empieza a escribir un diario. Él no se siente cómodo corriendo a la Srta. Pillsbury cada vez que tiene problemas para lidiar con estos pensamientos contradictorios que no puede entender todavía. Así que en vez eso... escribe. Escribe sobre lo hermoso que Kurt se ve y luego pide perdón a Dios por los pecados que podría haber cometido. Las disculpas son dolorosas y largas, ocupando más páginas que su descripción de los ojos de Kurt y su piel sin defectos. Algunos días, lee sobre las hojas anteriores y llora hasta quedarse dormido, pero muy lentamente, con cada página, el dolor cesa y las disculpas se hacen más cortas en longitud.

Su última disculpa simplemente dice:

_Lo siento, Señor, porque no estoy hecho perfectamente a su imagen. _

_Pero tal vez no se supone que yo sea así._

Él aún reza todas las noches. Él todavía va a la iglesia con sus padres. Él todavía cree. Pero todavía no puede aceptar a si mismo que es gay. Él no lo puede escribir. Él no lo puede hablar. Ni siquiera susurrarlo.

* * *

Un frío sábado de diciembre por la mañana amanece, justo antes de Navidad, y Blaine se sienta en su sillón de lectura preferido por el fuego en el salón de sus padres. Es el primer fin de semana de vacaciones de invierno. La puerta del frente se abre y Blaine voltea para ver por curiosidad. Oye el alboroto de sus padres en la puerta, mordiéndose los labios como si mantuvieran a raya sus sonrisas.

"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunta Blaine.

"Tenemos unos cuantos visitantes para Navidad" su padre anuncia. "nosotros solo, los trajimos de nuevo desde el aeropuerto"

"... ¿Quién?"

Sus padres se hacen a un lado y allí, justo detrás de sus padres, están dos caras sonrientes que él recuerda muy bien de su vida antes de Lima.

"¿S-Skylar? ¿Jadey?"

"!Hey, B!" Skylar casi grita en la habitación cálida, empujando a un lado a la madre de Blaine que ve la escena con una sonrisa pasiva.

"Qué - cómo-" dice Blaine, buscando a tientas algo apropiado para decir mientras coloca su libro a un lado y se pone de pie para abrazar a su amigo.

"Tus padres nos hicieron mantenerlo en secreto", Jadey dice con una sonrisa.

La sala de repente parece muy llena con los cinco allí, y Blaine se toma un momento para mirar con asombro a sus amigos. Skylar se ve casi exactamente como Blaine lo había dejado en Missouri, con el pelo rubio asomando de debajo del gorro de nieve, y sus ojos tan azules como grises, recuerda. Sigue siendo mucho más alto que Blaine y todavía es igual de larguirucho. Jadey, su hermana menor es casi un reflejo de su hermano, con excepción de la edad y el pelo largo que es sólo un tono más rubio que el de Skylar.

"Creciste," Blaine parpadea mientras mira a Jadey.

"Y yo, obviamente, te robe tu estirón ", Jadey dice, acariciando la cabeza de Blaine.

Blaine empuja su mano, pero sus ojos se llenan de risas.

"¿Realmente no sabías que íbamos a venir?" Skylar le pregunta mientras se encoge de hombros quitándose el abrigo.

"No "dice Blaine con honestidad. "De hecho, no tenía ni idea."

"Es por eso que se llama secreto", dice Jadey rodando los ojos.

"¿En serio? Yo no lo sabía", Skylar comenta.

"Está bien," el padre de Blaine los interrumpe con una sonrisa. "Voy a parar esto antes de que la batalla del ingenio sarcástico siga y les mostraré a los dos sus habitaciones. Skylar, tendrá la habitación de invitados aquí y Jadey tendrá la de arriba... "

Sus voces se desvanecen a medida que el padre de Blaine los lleva y a sus maletas fuera a guardar sus pertenencias. Blaine se ríe cuando oye lo que probablemente es Jadey golpeando a su hermano en la cara con su sombrero. Fue entonces cuando vio a su madre todavía de pie junto a la puerta, mirando a Blaine de nuevo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que venían?" Blaine le pregunta. Su madre se encoge de hombros y se sienta junto al fuego.

"Tu padre - Tu padre y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de lo callado que has estado", dice ella. "Admito que pareces estar actuando un poco más como tú mismo ahora, pero durante un tiempo apenas hablabas en la cena y era un milagro si comías ni la mitad de tu comida." Se aclara la garganta. "Tu padre pensó que probablemente era porque estabas nostálgico. Él me habló sobre esto, así que llamamos a Linda y le preguntamos si estaba bien si ellos venían para las vacaciones. Sólo queríamos darte una sorpresa. "

Los ojos de Blaine se ablandan cuando su madre habló. Ha estado tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos últimamente que él ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntarse si sus padres habían notado nada en absoluto. De repente se inclina y abraza a su madre fuertemente.

"Gracias", le dice al oído.

Su madre lo abraza lentamente, como si la simple acción fuera ajena a ella por alguna razón. Cuando Blaine se aleja, dispuesto a unirse a sus amigos, ella lo detiene enmarcando su rostro con las manos.

"¿Tú eres feliz, entonces? ¿Ellos te hacen feliz? ", pregunta en voz baja.

"Por - por supuesto que me hacen feliz", dice Blaine, empujando suavemente las manos de su mamá de su rostro. "¿Por qué no iba a estar feliz?"

"Yo no estaba segura de si ese era el motivo por el que estabas tan triste", admite. "Siempre has hablado con nosotros sobre todo y fue... inquietante cuando dejaste de hacerlo."

Blaine asiente con la cabeza y está de pie una vez más. "Yo no, ya sabes, quería parecer un bebé o algo sólo porque extrañaba a mis amigos, supongo", miente.

"Está bien que los extrañes, Blaine", dice su madre con una sonrisa suave. "Sólo quiero que seas feliz. No importa lo que pase. "

Tragando saliva, Blaine hace lo mejor para plasmar algún tipo de sonrisa en su cara.

"Lo sé."

* * *

Los próximos días se gastan en tener algunas peleas con bolas de nieve en serio intensas y ponerse al día con la vida del otro mientras los tres amigos devoran los platos de galletas de Navidad. También hay una buena cantidad de golpes ya que Jadey continuamente golpea a su hermano en la cabeza con cualquier objeto mullido pero firme que tenga más cerca.

"Creo que se ha vuelto aún más abusivas", señala Blaine mientras él y Skylar se sientan en los escalones del porche con las tazas de cacao. Jadey pasea por el patio trasero, pateando la nieve, mientras habla por su teléfono celular. "Y yo estaba allí contigo cuando teniamos nueve y ella tenía siete años y ella te golpeó en la cabeza con su pistola nerf por romperle las piernas a dos de sus muñecas Barbie."

"Lo sé, ¿no? Ugh, tan injusto. Tuvo que sentarse en la esquina durante diez minutos y pedirme disculpas. Pero yo estuve castigado durante una semana. "

"Pero tú eras mayor", recuerda Blaine. "Así que-"

"Sí, lo sé, lo sabía," Skylar suspiró, arrancando un malvavisco de su tasa. "Wow, realmente hemos sido amigos desde siempre."

"llegando a los doce años, creo," Blaine asiente con la cabeza.

"Te echamos de menos en casa, ya sabes," observa Skylar mientras se recuesta en el escalón. "Todo el mundo lo hace".

"Estoy seguro de que pueden arreglárselas sin mí", Blaine dice en voz baja porque mientras que él echa de menos a sus viejos y queridos amigos, está bastante seguro de que su presencia no es una gran pérdida.

"¿Hablas en serio, B? Nos hablan de ti como todos los días. No sé si una o dos semanas puede pasar sin que alguien cuente la historia acerca de ese momento en que estábamos en el camión de Chuck. "

"Oh no, ¿en la que yo estaba sentado en la parte de atrás sin cinturón de seguridad? ¿Cuando el tomo aquella pendiente a cuarenta y cinco kilómetros por hora y yo volé tan alto que me golpeé la cabeza contra el maldito techo? "

"El mismo", Skylar dice con una sonrisa. "Esa fue una buena noche."

"La gente se rió de mí por días."

"todavía lo hacen."

"No fue tan divertido."

"Es bastante divertido, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo pequeño que estabas en ese momento. El hecho de que volaste _tan_ alto es meramente asombroso".

"Te odio", murmura Blaine.

"No, tú me amas", responde Skylar.

"como sea."

"Así que, ¿tienes una novia aquí?"

"... ¿Qué?"

"Una novia. Una amiga. Una media naranja ", Skylar expone. "Una de esas cosas molestas y charlatanas que nos mantienen para hacernos ver mejor cuando salimos en público."

"Sé lo que es una novia", dice Blaine, empujando a su amigo a la ligera.

"¿Así que...? "

"¿así que qué?"

"¿tienes una?" Skylar pregunta de nuevo, exasperado.

"No," dice Blaine sin rodeos. "Viviendo la vida de soltero".

"¿todavía? Amigo, tú no has tenido una novia desde... ¿quién era? ¿No era Marnie? ¿En el octavo grado? "

"Si tu puedes siquiera llamar a eso una novia", resopla Blaine. "Nos besamos como, tal vez dos veces. Salimos durante un mes. Si eso".

"ese es exactamente mi punto", dice Skylar, empujando la pierna de Blaine con la rodilla. "Vamos. Tiene que haber un poco de carne fresca en tu nueva escuela. Alguien tiene que captar tu atención."

Espontáneamente, los pensamientos de Kurt se arremolinan frente a la mente de Blaine. Él hace todo lo que está en su poder para hacerlos a un lado porque ahora definitivamente no es el momento para hacer frente a su crisis de la sexualidad.

"Ni una," dice Blaine con la verdad.

"Eso apesta, hombre," Skylar dice, lamentando la falta de vida amorosa de Blaine.

"Sí", suspira Blaine. "apesta mucho".

* * *

Navidad viene y habla apenas una palabra con Kurt. Él Ha enviado unos pocos mensajes de texto a Blaine en el transcurso de la semana, pero es sobre todo para quejarse de lo horrible que es estar en la casa de sus abuelos. Al parecer, se supone que debe estar llegando a Lima mañana por la mañana, el mismo día que Skylar y Jadey se supone que deben regresar a Missouri.

Blaine se sienta en su cama, se cubre hasta la cintura mientras escribe su diario por la noche.

Él extraña mucho a Kurt.

En algún nivel, piensa que tal vez debería estar avergonzado de sí mismo por extrañar tanto la presencia de Kurt. Sin embargo, está bien para los amigos extrañarse unos a otros, especialmente a los que no has visto en una semana.

¿Por qué entonces, cuando él no ha visto Skylar en meses, está más entusiasmado con la perspectiva de que Kurt regrese a casa de lo que estaba por ver a Skylar y Jadey en su sala de estar en la mañana del sábado?

La puerta de su habitación se abre. Skylar asoma la cabeza dentro de la habitación de Blaine.

"al final, aún estás despierto", Skylar dice, entra en la habitación de Blaine y cierra la puerta con un suave clic.

"Uh, sí," dice Blaine, apresurándose a cerrar su diario y empujándolo y a la pluma en el interior de un cajón de su mesilla de noche. "Estaba a punto de ir a dormir."

"Bueno, no lo hagas", dice Skylar."Vamos a bajar y asaltar las sobras de la cocina. Sándwiches de pavo totalmente el sueño de triunfo. ¿En qué estabas trabajando? "

"N-nada", dice Blaine, cerrando el cajón. "Nada importante".

"Ah, ¿es tu diario?" Skylar se burla, dejándose caer primero sobre el estómago en el extremo de la cama de Blaine. "¿Escribiste acerca de lo mucho que me echas de menos? Es decir, me gustan mucho las comedias románticas. "

"No es nada de eso, es sólo una revista," dice Blaine rápidamente.

"¿Que tiene tu revista?"

"Nada."

"Vamos, tiene que ser algo bueno. Siempre empiezas con revistas cuando te sientes emocional y esa mierda, "Presiona Skylar.

"No es nada, hombre, déjalo," Blaine chasquea.

Skylar da a Blaine una mirada peculiar, mirando el cajón de la mesilla como un buitre.

"¿es algo malo, B? "Skylar pregunta, sentándose en la cama y metiendo sus piernas debajo de él.

"No, no es nada malo."

"... Mira, yo sé que no estamos tan cerca como lo que solíamos estar, ya que vives aquí y todo pero... sigo siendo tu mejor amigo, amigo. Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que te está pasando. "

"Nada está pasando", dice Blaine. "solo, estoy cansado".

Asiente con la cabeza una vez, Skylar le da una última mirada antes de bajar de la cama. "Está bien. Bueno, voy a asaltar la cocina yo mismo. Nos vemos mañana, B. "

"Buenas noches," dice Blaine con voz débil.

"Si. Buenas Noches " Cuando Skylar se va y cierra la puerta, la parte posterior de la cabeza de Blaine choca con su cabecera mientras suspira irritado a su dormitorio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Blaine sale de la ducha con una toalla cubriéndose a sí mismo. Tienen que llevar a Skylar y Jadey al aeropuerto en quince minutos. Él espera que le va a llevar unos diez minutos ponerse el resto de la ropa, arreglar su cabello, y abrigarse.

Cuando Blaine regresa a su habitación, vestido con un par de jeans pero sin camisa mientras se seca su pelo con la toalla, no espera ver dentro a Skylar.

De espaldas a él.

Delante de su mesita de noche.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Blaine le pregunta con miedo.

Skylar no responde. En su lugar, se vuelve lentamente. En sus manos, Blaine reconoce la cubierta roja de su diario, pero definitivamente no reconoce la mirada de incredulidad y repugnancia en el rostro de su amigo.

"¿Quién... es Kurt?" Skylar pregunta rotundamente.

* * *

_**Notas del Final del capitulo:**_

_TBC_

_Nota: Admito que esto parecía como un poco de relleno, pero tenía que mostrar cómo Blaine está lidiando con sus emociones y confusiones. Además, yo siempre había tenido la intención de que sus amigos de Missouri pasaran a visitarlo en algún momento, por lo que no está completamente fuera de contexto. Creo que todos estarán muy emocionados por este nuevo capítulo. Yo había planeado inicialmente incluir las consecuencias de Skylar viendo el diario de Blaine en este capítulo, pero fue muuuuy largo._

_Además, por lo que he investigado en relación con la flor del lirio del Valle (aunque hay un montón de interpretaciones diferentes), para esto he elegido esta representación concreta: "El retorno de la felicidad, la pureza del corazón, la dulzura, las lágrimas de la Virgen María, tú Has hecho mi vida completa, la humildad, la felicidad, la buena fortuna del amor. La leyenda del lirio de los valles es que brotó de las lágrimas de Eva cuando fue expulsada del Jardín del Edén. También se cree que esta flor protege jardines de los malos espíritus. También conocida como flor de mayo"._

_N/T:__  
Okay tengo noticias, mañana me voy de vacaciones a la playa, y el lugar que voy es tan desierto que no tiene Internet, asi que es muy problable que no pueda actualizar en los 10 dias que me voy. Pueden matarme si quieren pero no les serviria de mucho xD. Sin embargo, puede que tenga algo de posibilidades de que pueda ir al centro de lugar e internarme en una estacion de servicio con WiFi para poder actualizar como hice el verano pasado con mi otro fanfic, algunos recordaran: **Contigo siempre verano y vacaciones**_. _Bueno espero poder actualizar... sino, nos leemos en diez dias, prometo actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda ^^_

_Desde Ya les mando muchos besos, espero que hayan empezado muy bien el 2013 y que tengan toda la suerte del mundo para este nuevo año ^^_

_Gracias por sus comentarios, los adoro!_

_¡Besitos!_


	12. Have a Little Faith in My

Capitulo 12

Have a Little Faith in My

_No creer es fácil, Burlarse es simple, tener fe es más difícil._  
-Louis L'amour

* * *

"Nadie" dice Blaine. "¿Qué estás haciendo con mi diario?"

"se ve como alguien. Se ve como alguien con brillantes ojos azules y el pelo castaño oscuro y piel pálida y perfecta. Se ve como alguien que se ve bien en jeans ajustados, negros y chalecos. Se ve como un maldito _chic_o."

"Él es - no es así", dice Blaine. "Tenemos que llevar un diario para - para una clase de escritura creativa y"

Skylar golpea el pequeño libro cerrado.

"¿Qué tal si dejas de mentirme y me dicen lo que realmente está pasando."

"¿Por qué siquiera lo miraste?"

"Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que siempre me dices lo que te molesta, pero luego anoche quedaste tan enojado - Estaba súper preocupado por ti. Nunca habría pensado que sería esto."

"Por favor, no hagas esto", Blaine pide, dando un paso más cerca de su amigo.

"No", dice Skylar moderadamente, dando un paso atrás. "Ni siquiera te acerques a mí hasta que me puedas decir de qué se trata".

"Es sólo - sólo un amigo", dice Blaine. "Él es mi mejor amigo aquí y-"

"tu mejor amigo, ¿eh? ¿Tu escribiste en tus diarios viejos eso de mí? ¿Lo hiciste? "

"¡No! Nunca fue así con-"

"Pero es con él."

"Yo - Yo-"

"No puedo creer esto", murmura Skylar, arrojando el diario en la cama de Blaine. "No puedo creer - todo este tiempo eras - eres un maricón."

"Yo no soy un - eso no es de lo que se trata esto, Skylar, no lo es".

"No sé lo que piensas sobre esto, entonces. Porque yo no llevo un diario en el que hablo de lo bien que un chico blanco se ve en un par de jeans. Y yo tampoco incluyo páginas llenas de disculpas a nuestro Señor por pensar eso. ¿Qué es - que es esto, B? ¿Qué está mal contigo?"

"No está nada mal en mí", dice Blaine, lágrimas de rabia burbujeando en sus ojos. "El es-"

"Hay mucho mal. Sabes lo que dice la Biblia acerca de los homosexuales. Ya lo sabes. "

"Yo sé lo que la Biblia dice," dice Blaine, sus rodillas comienzan a temblar porque esto es exactamente lo que él temía. "Pero - la Biblia fue escrita por el hombre y no siempre-"

"Esto", dice Skylar, asaltando la mesa de Blaine y recogiendo su Biblia, "es la palabra de Dios. Esta es su palabra y no tienes que cuestionar o dudar de eso. ¡No tienes que ser un maricón! "

"¿Nunca has tenido dudas?" susurra Blaine. "Nunca has tenido preguntas, nunca has estado confundido por nada, nunca le-"

"No," Skylar dice. "Porque me crié bien. Y sé lo que es correcto e incorrecto y esto dice que la homosexualidad es una abominación. "

Blaine mira a su amigo, preguntándose si él sonaba así cuando le decía a Kurt algo en el mismo sentido.

Pero Skylar no tiene el derecho de hacer esto. No después-

"tú no me prediques a mí", dice Blaine. "No me prediques a mí porque yo sé donde te equivocaste." Skylar se congela, el reconocimiento y el miedo nubla su expresión.

"Eso ni siquiera es la misma cosa."

"Te acostaste con Jessica el año pasado después del baile de primavera en la iglesia. Te acostaste con ella en el asiento trasero del coche de su padre. Dios no aprueba las relaciones sexuales prematrimoniales, Skylar. Y yo _sé_ que tú lo sabes porque que nos criamos en la misma ciudad, en la misma congregación. "

"La gente tiene relaciones sexuales todo el tiempo, no-es"

"Y hay un montón de gente gay y hay un montón de personas que están tan confundidas como yo. Mi pecado no es peor que el tuyo."

Skylar se le queda mirando, con los ojos duros e implacables. Deja caer de nuevo la Biblia de Blaine sobre su mesa.

"¿entonces así es como es? Si le digo a cualquiera acerca de tu estúpido diario, tu les vas a decir a todos que tuve sexo con Jessica".

"Yo no - Yo no necesito que nadie sepa de estas cosas que estoy pasando. Ni siquiera sé lo que es, ¿de acuerdo? Pero si ésta es la única manera de estar seguro de que tu no-"

"Bien," Skylar dice con firmeza. "Tu pequeño secreto maricón está a salvo conmigo."

Los dos chicos caen en el silencio, el aire denso y cargado de resentimiento tácito. Blaine mira a su amigo, este chico lo conoce de toda su vida, este es el mismo chico al que siempre ha confiado todo. Skylar siempre estaba a sus espaldas en Missouri.

"Lo siento", dice Blaine en voz baja. "Tú eres mi mejor amigo."

"Nunca voy a ser amigo de alguien como tú."

"Sigo siendo yo" dice Blaine con convicción. "Sigo siendo la misma persona."

"La persona que conocí siempre me lo contó todo. La persona que conocí era un buen cristiano, un buen cristiano _Heterosexual_".

"Yo no sé ni si-"

"No tiene importancia", Skylar refunfuña. "Porque ¿sabes qué? Por lo menos me acosté con una chica."

"No me he acostado con nadie".

"Lo que sea. Eso sí, no - no se te ocurra hablarme de nuevo a menos que sepas con certeza que eres normal".

Blaine se queda mirando fijamente como Skylar se empuja más allá de él y pisa fuera de la habitación. Sus pasos en la escalera son muy fuertes en los oídos de Blaine. Oye a Skylar decir algo a sus padres acerca de que Blaine tiene dolor de estómago y que no se unirá a ellos en el viaje al aeropuerto.

La puerta principal se cierra de golpe.

Las rodillas de Blaine pierden fuerza y comienza a llorar en sus manos porque se trata exactamente de lo que ha estado tan aterrorizado: El rechazo, el odio, la predicación.

Perder a la gente que le importa.

No es justo, nada de esto es justo. No es su culpa que él se sienta así sobre Kurt, no es su culpa que se sienta atraído por otro chico. No puede evitarlo. Él no puede dejar de ser quien es. Y ahora, con el fin de mantener a sus viejos amigos, ¿tiene que pretender cambiar? ¿Tiene que ser normal?

Ni siquiera sabe lo que es normal ahora.

Rabia y pureza, dolor sin diluir en su estómago, se filtra en su sistema y la casa está demasiado tranquila, demasiado quieta.

Él se quiebra.

Caliente, derramando lágrimas de rabia por su rostro mientras él se levanta y coge su diario, su estúpido diario que pensaba que nunca sería leído. Había sido una locura pensar que podía guardar secretos. El ruido blanco estremece sus tímpanos mientras abre el librito y comienza arrancando las páginas a manos llenas. Él las rasga, arrojándolas en su habitación. Se dispersan, a la deriva hacia abajo para cubrir su piso. Algunas páginas, incluyendo aquellas con las más largas disculpas a Dios, él las tritura en pequeños pedazos. El llanto y las lágrimas y llora y llora.

"No debáis a nadie nada, sino amaros unos a otros, porque el que ama al prójimo, ha cumplido la ley", no deja de repetir a la habitación vacía porque él no puede perder, no puede perder todo lo que ha aprendido a costa de estas páginas. "No debáis a nadie nada, sino amaros unos a otros, porque el que ama al prójimo, ha cumplido la ley."

Cuando no hay más páginas que desgarran, trata de destrozar la portada del diario, pero sus fuerzas no son suficientes para hacerlo. Lanza la cosa por la habitación y choca contra la pared con un sonido fuerte satisfactoriamente. Blaine jadea, emoción y tensión física que agota su cuerpo, su pequeña alma duele en su pecho. El suelo de su habitación parece que se ha cubierto con nieve, teñida con rayas de tinta negro.

Nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

Todo se ha derrumbado.

De repente frenético, Blaine toma su teléfono y marca el número de Kurt.

"Hey, tú, "Kurt saluda alegremente al contestar.

"¿Puedes venir?" Blaine ahoga.

"... Pensé que estabas llevando a tus amigos para el aeropuerto", dice Kurt. "Acabo de regresar a Lima. Iba a enviarte un texto y ver-"

"Por favor, ven", le ruega Blaine. "Por favor. Por favor. "

"Sí, por supuesto. Sí, te veré en unos minutos. "

"Gracias", le susurra Blaine.

* * *

Blaine está sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama, con las rodillas hasta el pecho cuando Kurt llama a su marco de la puerta.

"Oh. Whoa, "dice Kurt cuando ve el estado de la habitación de Blaine. "Yo eh, llamé a la puerta y nadie respondió, pero no estaba cerrada con llave, así que... ¿qué pasó?"

"Adelante, lee," dice Blaine, señalando las páginas rotas que cubrían el suelo de su dormitorio.

"No importa ahora." Kurt le da una larga mirada a Blaine y luego sus ojos parecen vislumbrar la tapa del diario maltratada en la esquina. En vez de leer las páginas, comienza recogerlas del suelo, una por una.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Blaine le pregunta con voz cansada, empezando a temblar ya que aún no se había tomado el tiempo para ponerse una camisa después de su confrontación con Skylar.

"Yo no voy a leer tu diario," afirma Kurt. "Si eso es lo que es, entonces no tengo derecho a entrometerme en tus pensamientos." Arroja un puñado de papel en el bote de basura pequeño de Blaine junto a su escritorio.

"Son todos acerca de ti, de todos modos", admite Blaine. "Casi todas las páginas."

"... Una razón más por la que no debería leerlos", dice Kurt en voz baja, volviéndose para mirar a Blaine. "Parece que te estás congelando".

Blaine se encoge de hombros, pero Kurt decide ocuparse de hurgar en el armario de Blaine, en busca de algo caliente. Él encuentra un simple, suéter suave, de color crema y se agacha en el suelo.

"Alza los brazos", susurra. Blaine mira por un momento a su amigo, su tal vez-más-que-amigo, y él no puede dejar de sonreír a cómo cuida su aspecto. Él quita las rodillas de su pecho y levanta sus brazos para que Kurt pueda estirar el suéter suave sobre su cabeza para cubrir su torso desnudo. Cuando el suéter está en su lugar y su cuerpo deja de temblar, Kurt se sienta en el suelo junto a él.

"¿Puedes decirme qué pasó?" Kurt pregunta.

"Skylar, el amigo sobre el que te escribí el mensaje, vino ayer por la noche mientras yo estaba escribiendo en mi diario. Quería saber lo que estaba escrito acerca de él porque sabe que me gusta eh, llevar un diario cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles o cuando es difícil hablar de esas cosas. Quería saber y yo no se lo dije. Salí de la ducha antes y él estaba leyendo esto."

"... Supongo que no tenía muchas cosas buenas que decir, en función del contenido", concluye Kurt.

"No", le susurra Blaine. "Él no lo hizo."

"¿Qué - Qué pasó? ¿Qué hizo? "

"En cierto modo lo chantajeé supongo. Yo sé de algo que sucedió el año pasado entre él y otra persona que... bueno, digamos que en realidad no se adhiere a las normas de la Biblia. "

"Ah. Tú les dices, yo les digo. "

"Yo no tenía ninguna otra opción. Tendría que-"

"Lo sé," dice Kurt con una sonrisa triste."Entiendo".

"Yo no quiero ser así nunca más", dice Blaine miserablemente. "No quiero tener que - ocultar todo. No quiero estar confundido, no quiero - Yo solo... "

"¿Qué?" Kurt le pregunta, arrastrando los pies más cerca del suelo.

Tomando su labio inferior entre los dientes en preocupación, como es su costumbre, Blaine mira hacia abajo en su regazo y toma una respiración profunda por la nariz.

"Sólo quiero estar contigo", dice con un suspiro cansado, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a los ojos sorprendidos de Kurt. "Yo no -. Sólo quiero estar contigo"

La respiración de Kurt viene rápidamente, superficialmente y Blaine cree que puede escuchar los latidos de su amigo en el tenso silencio. Kurt extiende una mano temblorosa. Sus manos están frías como el invierno, pero Blaine se inclina hacia su caricia suave, dejando que los dedos rosen la mejilla y la mandíbula.

"Pero-"

"Es lo único que sabemos con certeza," interrumpe Blaine."No sé si soy - si soy gay o heterosexual, ni nada por el estilo. No sé si me gustan los chicos o chicas o si me gusta uno más que el otro, pero sé... lo sé a ciencia cierta que quiero estar contigo. Ya nada tiene sentido. Nada, excepto tú. Cuando te miro, es como que... por un momento todo está bien y todo es bueno y nada más importa porque yo estoy contigo y tú -. Tú tienes sentido, Kurt"

"Blaine", Kurt respira, moviendo su mano de la mejilla de Blaine a sus rizos ligeramente húmedos.

"Yo sólo sé que Te amo," Blaine admite por primera vez en voz alta. "Te amo. Y eso me asusta mucho porque eres - pero no puedo - no hay otro lugar a donde ir. Te amo y no sé qué hacer."

Kurt silencia los miedos de Blaine con un beso suave y tierno en los labios. Es sólo un pequeño beso, una promesa de comprensión y consuelo. No lo hace durar más de unos segundos, pero en esos pocos segundos, el calor hace cosquillas debajo de la piel de Blaine y él se siente más seguro de lo que nunca ha estado.

_Mi Kurt._

"Ven aquí", dice Kurt, de pie y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo. Él saca su teléfono y comienza a desplazarse por una lista de algo.

"¿Qué?"

"baila conmigo", Kurt sonríe, presionando play en su iPhone y colocándolo en la cama de Blaine. La música va a la deriva a través de la habitación, y aunque el sonido es un poco metálico y un poco tenue por los altavoces pequeños, Blaine se pone de pie. Kurt lo coge de la mano mientras el piano empieza, apoyando la otra mano en la cintura de Blaine. El corazón de Blaine palpita casi tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí mientras desliza su mano sobre el hombro de Kurt.

_When the road gets dark (cuando el camino se vuelve oscuro)__  
__And you can no longer see (y no puedes ver más allá)__  
__Just let my love throw a spark(solo deja que mi amor lancé una chispa)__  
__And have a little faith in me ( y ten un poco de fe en mi)__  
__And when the tears you cry (y cuando las lagrimas de tu llanto)__  
__Are all you can believe (son todo en lo que tú puedes creer)__  
__Just give these loving arms a try, baby (solo dale a estos brazos cariñosos un intento, bebe)__  
__And have a little faith in me__ (y ten un poco de fe en mi)__Have a little faith in me_ (ten un poco de fe en mi)_  
__Have a little faith in me (ten un poco de fe en mi)__  
__Have a little faith in me (ten un poco de fe en mi)__  
__Have a little faith in me (ten un poco de fe en mi)_

Las palabras girar alrededor del corazón palpitante de Blaine, extendiendo y creciendo como enredaderas como Kurt reclama su alma. Blaine toma un pequeño paso más cerca, ya que se mecen juntos y Kurt presiona la palma de su mano cálida y segura contra la espalda de Blaine. Es perfecto aquí, Blaine piensa.

_And when your secret heart (y cuando tu corazón secreto)__  
__Cannot speak so easily (no pueda hablar tan fácilmente)__  
__Come here darling, from a whisper start (ven aquí cariño, desde un susurro comienza)__  
__And have a little faith in me (y ten un poco de fe en mi)__  
__And when your back's against the wall (y cuando tu espalda este contra la pared)__  
__Just turn around and you, you will see (solo da la vuelta y tu, y tu veras)__  
__I will catch you, I will catch your fall, baby (te sujetaré y te atrapare en tu caída, bebe)__  
__Just have a little faith in me__ (solo, ten un poco de fe en mi)__Have a little faith in me_ (ten un poco de fe en mi)_  
__Have a little faith in me (ten un poco de fe en mi)__  
__Have a little faith in me (ten un poco de fe en mi)__  
__Have a little faith in me (ten un poco de fe en mi)_

A salvo en los brazos de Kurt, bailan en medio de los trozos de sus hojas de diario y sus disculpas a Dios, los papeles blancos como la nieve crujiendo bajo los pies descalzos de Blaine. Están casi arrastrando los pies, porque el espacio alrededor de la cama de Blaine no es tan grande. No importa, porque él está aquí con Kurt y un nuevo año empezara pronto y Blaine piensa que tal vez esta es una oportunidad para un nuevo comienzo. Tal vez ahora es un buen momento para aprender que, si bien tiene su fe en Dios, él puede tener un poco de fe en Kurt también, en el chico que ha aprendido a amar.

Tal vez eso es lo que su historia ha sido siempre.

_Well, I've been loving you, for such a long, girl (bueno, he estado enamorado de ti, por tanto,niña)__  
__Expecting nothing in return (sin esperar nada a cambio)__  
__Just for you to have a little faith in me (solo para que tengas un poco de fe en mi)__  
__You see time, time is our friend(mira el tiempo, el tiempo es nuestro amigo)__  
__'Cause for us, there is no end (porque para nosotros, no hay un final)__  
__And all you gotta do, is have a little faith in me (y todo lo que tienes que hacer, es tener un poco de fe en mi)__  
__I will hold you up, I will hold you up (yo te levantaré, yo te levantare)__  
__And your love, gives me strength enough to (y tu amor, me das la fuerza suficiente para)__  
__Have a little faith in me (tener un poco de fe en mi)__  
__Hey hey__  
__All you gotta do for me, girl (todo lo que tienes que hacer por mi)__  
__Is have a little faith in me (es tener un poco de fe en mi)_

La canción termina. Los acordes del piano se desvanecen de nuevo en los pequeños altavoces del iphone de Kurt y Blaine mira a Kurt, con lágrimas en sus mejillas una vez más. Kurt sonríe y deja caer un beso suave y dulce en la frente de Blaine.

"También te amo, Blaine", Él respira en el pelo de Blaine.

Blaine exhala, caliente y duro y tira de Kurt deslizando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kurt.

"No sé qué hacer," Blaine admite. "Te llamé porque me sentía como si hubiera perdido todo y yo no sabía qué hacer. Nunca he - Yo no-"

"Vamos a estar bien", le asegura Kurt. "Vamos a estar muy bien. Tu solo -. Tienes que confiar en mí"

Es difícil porque Blaine sabe, en el fondo, que no debe poner su confianza en cualquier tipo de tentación, sobre todo en la forma de otro muchacho que iba a ser su último pecado. Pero el amor... el amor no es un pecado. Sin más, el amor es el bien último. Y sería negligente de él negar la confianza en el amor.

**Notas del final del Capítulo:**

TBC

**Nota: 'Have a Little Faith in My' pertenece a John Hiatt.**

**Espero que la gente no vea esto como "demasiado rápido" porque eso no es de lo que se trata esto. Esto se trata de caer en el amor, no importa la etiqueta, no importa el género.**

_N/T:_

_Hola Klainers! ¿Cómo están? Bueno como saben me había ido de vacaciones, pero ya volví ^^_

_Mil gracias a los que dejaron sus comentarios, y Bueno, ¿que puedo decir de este capítulo? Definitivamente creo que fue Totally awesome *-* Blaine al fin admitió que ama a Kurt…. Y Bueno definitivamente le pegaría una patada a Skylar que lo mandaría hasta la estratosfera u,u pero bueno lo importante es que Klaine está más unido que nunca en este fic *o*_

_Bien creo que eso es todo, Desde ya saben que les agradezco a todos los que comentan, gracias por marcar este fic como favorito y seguirlo ^^_

_Espero que este capítulo merezca su Review porque saben bien que de sus comentarios vive este fic :D_

_¡Besos!_

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	13. Meet Me Halfway

Capitulo 13

Meet Me Halfway

_El amor es comprensivo, el amor es bondadoso. El Amor no es envidioso, no es jactancioso, no es orgulloso. No es grosero, no es egoísta, no se enoja fácilmente, no guarda rencor. El amor no se deleita en la maldad sino que se regocija con la verdad. Siempre protege, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, siempre persevera. El amor nunca falla._  
-1 Corinthians 13:4-8

* * *

El camino hacia el amor está lleno de una gran cantidad de paciencia. Tú debes ser paciente y esperar que la persona adecuada tropiece en tu camino. Tú debes ser paciente con ellos cuando aparecen, bailar la exasperante y aún maravillosa y emocionante danza para atrapar uno de los otros corazones. También debes ser paciente con ellos hasta que haya una especie de acuerdo mutuo en cuanto a dónde se dirigen las cosas.

Kurt siente como si hubiera sido paciente por un tiempo muy largo. También siente como si hubiera sufrido bastante en su vida y siente que se merece un poco de felicidad ahora.

Uno de los días más felices de la vida de Kurt ocurrió cuando salió ante su padre, sólo para que su padre lo acepte por todo él es.

Otro se produjo hace un mes cuando Blaine había admitido que él amaba a Kurt. Por suspirar por alguien durante tanto tiempo, por desear a alguien tantas veces y luego llegar a descubrir que ha estado suspirando por ti, bueno, es absolutamente notable.

Es algo fantástico.

Bueno, es fantástico en un nivel y sin lugar a dudas enloquecedor en otro.

Kurt está tratando de ser paciente, realmente, realmente lo está. Pero cada vez es más difícil día a día sentarse al lado de Blaine o caminar a su lado y no llegar a tomar su mano. Oh, ellos se dan la mano un poco en privado. La cosa es que, privado para ellos en este momento significa exclusivamente en el coche. En ningún otro momento están completamente solos. Kurt sabe que no debe tomar la mano de Blaine cuando están sentados en la cafetería o en cualquier momento cuando están en la escuela, incluso si están solos en una habitación. Él sabe que Blaine está aterrorizado de que alguien entre y descubra su secreto. Él sabe que Blaine no comprende totalmente sus propias emociones. Él sabe que Blaine está luchando con su propia identidad porque Kurt ha estado allí también. Bueno, él nunca estuvo allí en el mismo nivel que Blaine parece estar, considerando que su familia es religiosa y la desaprobación de sus amigos. Pero él sabe lo que se siente al dudar de todo y desea que la vida se haya vuelto un poco diferente, un poco más fácil de soportar.

Lo malo de todo esto es la comprensión, porque Kurt ya ha estado allí, él está más allá de estar preocupado por lo que otras personas pudieran pensar.

Mientras que Blaine no lo está.

De hecho, Kurt ni siquiera sabe si tienen realmente una relación. Sí, son amigos. Son muy buenos amigos que han admitido amarse el uno al otro, amigos que de vez en cuando se dan la mano cuando están completamente solos.

Pero... ni siquiera se han besado otra vez.

Mientras Blaine se está ocupando de su propia crisis de identidad, Kurt está manejándose a si mismo pensando como loco en que él quería demasiado y pronto.

Durante la primera semana después de las vacaciones, una vez que estaban de vuelta en sus horarios normales de la escuela, Kurt había acariciado los largos y preciosos pedacitos de silencio entre los dos en la cafetería. Esos silencios habían estado llenos de amor y alegría apenas disimulada, disfrutando de la gloria de los jóvenes, con el corazón palpitante de emoción. La electricidad repiqueteaba de manera constante en sus venas cuando Blaine tomó su mano una vez que se subió a uno de sus coches por la tarde. La emoción del secreto, de la primera vez, el amor había sido suficiente para mantener a Kurt extático esas primeras semanas.

Ahora bien, a pesar de que sólo ha pasado un mes, Kurt no puede mirar a Blaine demasiado tiempo sobre su taza de café sin apartarse porque tiene miedo de que él no sea capaz de controlarse a sí mismo. Tiene miedo de que vaya a saltar por encima de la mesa y reclamar los labios de Blaine en un beso intenso y posesivo. Tiene miedo de que vaya a tomar la mano de Blaine con demasiada fuerza en el coche para evitar arrastrarlo hasta el asiento trasero y reclamar lo que debería ser suyo por derecho.

Y él no le puede hacer eso a Blaine. Él no puede hacer eso cuando él sabe cuán confundido y perdido está. Él no puede hacer eso porque Blaine no es de su _propiedad_, él no es dueño de su cuerpo o su corazón o su mente. Ni siquiera es que Kurt quiera sexo, no. Él sólo - quiere tocar. Él quiere deslizar sus dedos en el pelo de Blaine, él quiere besar su piel, y quiere mostrarle lo hermoso que el amor físico puede ser. Él quiere mostrarle que al afecto no se le debe temer, él quiere demostrarle que está bien lo que siente.

No lo hará, sin embargo. Él no va a cruzar esa línea. Blaine tiene que cruzar la línea en primer lugar.

Así que en vez de eso, Kurt se despierta cada mañana envuelto en sabanas pegajosas y vagos recuerdos de un sueño en el que dos formas desnudas son más calientes que las profundidades del infierno.

* * *

"¿Quieres venir conmigo a la iglesia este domingo?" Blaine le pregunta por la tarde, mientras conducen a su tienda de café habitual.

Kurt rueda los ojos, pero no puede reprimir su sonrisa. La pregunta es absurda, de verdad.

"¿Estas honestamente tratando de convertirme todavía?"

"No, no", dice Blaine inmediatamente. "No, yo sé que tu no - no. Es que, me refiero a que los domingos son los únicos días que no nos vemos realmente y-"

"Debido a que tú estás en la iglesia y luego ambos tenemos que ponernos al día con todos los deberes que posponemos" Kurt le recuerda.

"Sí, lo sé. Lo siento, fue - no importa. No te preocupes por eso ", dice Blaine con un apretón a la mano de Kurt y una sonrisa a medias. Caen en un silencio aparentemente cómodo, pero Kurt no puede dejar de pensar que es extraño que Blaine siquiera le haya preguntado. Habían evitado deliberadamente el tema de la religión en las últimas semanas. Tal vez no era saludable..., teniendo en cuenta que tenían que llenar un vacío enorme en su relación falsa por tener creencias opuestas polares, pero ha funcionado hasta ahora.

Así que ¿por qué el pregunto ahora?

"¿Recibiste otro solo o algo en el coro?"Kurt le pregunta.

"No, nada de eso."

Hm.

Extraño.

Blaine aparca en frente de la cafetería. Ellos ordenan sus bebidas habituales y encuentran su mesa favorita, situada en un rincón del fondo y parcialmente oscurecido por una gran plataforma cubierta de tazas de café para la venta. A Kurt le encanta el olor del café. Respira el aroma de los granos de café expreso mientras Blaine se asienta con su pie al lado del de Kurt debajo de la mesa, como de costumbre, es el único signo de afecto en el exterior con el que se siente cómodo aquí. Kurt le sonríe.

"Mi papá y Carole quieren saber si quieres venir a cenar la semana que viene", dice Kurt, encajando la tapa en su taza de café. Los ojos de Blaine se amplían pronto con miedo.

"Tú - Tú les hablaste:"

Kurt observa como los ojos de Blaine se mueven alrededor, como buscando espías.

"No," dice Kurt rápidamente. "No, sólo saben que eres mi amigo. Nos pasamos todo el día juntos y mi papá me preguntó con quién estuve dando vueltas".

"Así que no saben. Acerca de... "

"No, ellos no saben nada", dice Kurt.

No hay mucho que saber, añade internamente. Blaine suspira con alivio y toma un sorbo de su café.

"Entonces, ¿quieres venir?" Kurt presiona.

"No lo sé," susurra Blaine. "Estoy preocupado de que haya, um, preguntas. Preguntas que no puedo responder o algo así. "

"¿Sobre qué?"

"No lo sé", responde Blaine, obviamente frustrado consigo mismo por alguna razón. "Por lo que me has dicho acerca de tu padre, él parece una persona muy contundente."

"Él no va a preguntar nada... invasivo".

"Pero no sé lo que va a preguntar y ese es el problema".

"tu sabes, tan pronto como lo conozcas, no estarás tan asustado", dice Kurt.

"No lo sé."

"Es sólo una cena, Blaine," dice Kurt, un poco divertido.

"Si, bueno, es sólo un servicio de la iglesia, "Blaine replico.

Kurt se quedo mirando a Blaine sobre su taza de café.

"... ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?"

"Lo siento, no quise decir... tal vez deberíamos irnos "dice Blaine con una voz dura, evitando los ojos de Kurt.

Kurt mira mientras Blaine desplaza la comida fuera de la mesa.

"Blaine", dice Kurt en voz baja, inclinándose hacia adelante. "¿Qué anda mal?"

"Nada", suspira Blaine, enyesado en una sonrisa falsa. "Estoy cansado".

"Tú acabas – Tú nunca me has respondido de esa manera antes".

"¿Podemos no hablar de esto... aquí?" Blaine se ve claramente angustiado por alguna razón y Kurt se da cuenta que está más preocupado que desconcertado por el repentino bache emocional de Blaine.

"Podemos irnos si eso es lo que quieren", dice Kurt.

Dando a Kurt una mirada plana, se pone de pie.

Kurt no hace nada más que seguirlo.

Una vez en el coche con las puertas cerradas, Blaine agarra el volante con las dos manos y se apoya la frente sobre sus nudillos.

"Blaine-"

"¿Por qué siempre haces lo que quieres?"

Kurt está completamente alterado por la tristeza en la voz ahogada de Blaine.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? "

Blaine se inclina lejos del volante, la cabeza caída contra el reposacabezas, las manos cayendo en su regazo.

"Siempre es lo que quieres".

"No - No lo entiendo", Kurt admite porque él no lo entiende.

Blaine se ve físicamente dolido para estar aún teniendo esta conversación.

"Es como lo que suena. Nosotros - vamos a las películas que deseas ver, escuchamos la música que te gusta, hablamos sobre los solos que deseas en el club Glee, hablamos de los personajes que deseas tener en Broadway en el futuro, vamos a los restaurantes que quieres, podemos ir-"Blaine se aísla con una risa triste y patética. "tomamos café todos los días después de clases. Me encanta el café. En serio. Y me encanta tomar café contigo, pero a veces yo sólo - yo no quiero tomar café".

Totalmente sin habla, Kurt se queda mirando fijamente al chico en el asiento del conductor.

Blaine empieza a llorar.

Él no ha visto llorar a Blaine desde aquella última vez en su habitación entre su diario hecho pedazos, destruidos.

"Ni siquiera es eso, es como - Me siento como si hubiera dado tanto," Blaine continúa a través de sus lágrimas. "He cambiado tantas cosas, me puse a pensar de manera diferente, no lo sé - Yo ni siquiera creo en la Biblia de la misma manera que antes. Hice lo que pude por entender todo lo que decías y fui a hablar con la señora Pillsbury al respecto y fui a la cena súper extraña en la casa de Rachel con sus papás porque quería estar bien contigo y conmigo, y todo lo relacionado con nosotros y... " .

Kurt traga su culpa

"¿y?" alienta.

"Me siento como que he dado todo lo que tengo y no puedo - No siento como si estuviera recibiendo nada de ti. Y yo ni siquiera quería hablar de nada de esto porque sé que yo debería - estar feliz de que estés aquí y que hayas tenido tanta paciencia y comprensión ", solloza Blaine, dirigiéndose a Kurt con ojos suplicantes. "Estoy muy agradecido por ti, lo estoy. Estoy tan contento de que estés en mi vida y que me ames. Y sé que he - he tenido que ir lejos para llegar a todo esto, yo sabía que tenía que hacer más cosas antes de que pudiéramos llegar a este punto"

"Blaine", Kurt intenta interrumpir, deslizando su mano alrededor para acariciar el cuello de Blaine.

"-Y lo siento, sé que no se debería pedir nada en absoluto, porque has sido tan bueno, pero yo no puedo seguir - Sólo - Necesito que me encuentres a medio camino ", concluye tristemente. "Necesito que me encuentres a medio camino."

En este punto, Kurt está llorando también y él está tan jodidamente avergonzado de sí mismo, porque no había pensado en nada de esto. Él había estado tomando y tomando y Blaine seguía dando. Mientras tanto, Kurt se estaba volviendo loco a sí mismo con el deseo de que Blaine le diera más. ¿Cómo en el mundo él puede pedir más cuando Blaine siente como que no le queda nada para dar?

"Lo siento mucho", dice Kurt, las palabras temblando en la garganta. "No lo hice -. Lo siento mucho"

"Yo sé que la iglesia no es lo tuyo," dice Blaine entre catarro. "Sé que te sientes un poco incómodo, pero luego sólo – tu me pediste que fuera a cenar y presionabas a pesar de que es algo que hace que _me_ incomode y-"

"Cállate, no, para", dice Kurt, llevando su otra mano para apartar las lágrimas de la mejilla de Blaine. "Lo siento mucho. Yo era - ni siquiera estaba pensando en nada de eso. No puedo creer que no me di cuenta antes y... dios, lo siento mucho. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? "

"Yo no me di cuenta", Blaine le dice. "Hasta ayer que estábamos en el coche y estábamos escuchando una canción que me gustaba. Tú... cambiaste la estación hasta que encontraste algo que te gustó."

Kurt quiere tomar a Blaine en sus brazos y mecerlo hasta que deje de llorar tanto. Jesús, ¿cuántas otras veces Kurt había hecho algo tan tonto como eso sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de Blaine?

"La canción que escogiste no era mala", se apresura a decir Blaine. "Me gustó también, pero-"

"No," dice Kurt enérgicamente, deslizando la mano bajo la barbilla de Blaine con el fin de hacer frente a Blaine. "Tienes razón. Tienes toda la razón. No trates de poner excusas para mis errores, ¿está bien? Lo haré mejor. Te lo prometo. Y voy a ir a la iglesia contigo el domingo. Voy a ir a la iglesia y puedes venir a cenar a mi casa cuando estés listo. Y vamos a ir a ver películas que te gustan y podemos ir a alguna parte, además de la cafetería. Podemos - podemos ir a buscar helado de yogur o podemos tener un día de campo o podemos ir a la librería cristiana en la ciudad para que pasemos un tiempo o lo que quieras. Lo que sea. Podemos hacer lo que quieras."

En ese momento, Blaine rompe a llorar de nuevo y se apoya completamente en el abrazo de Kurt. Es difícil e incómodo con la consola de coche entre ellos. Lamentablemente, Kurt se deleita en el hecho de que Blaine está en sus brazos una vez más, a pesar de las circunstancias. Él había extrañado su calor y el olor de su pelo.

Tienen que ser honestos con los demás, Kurt se da cuenta. Ellos no pueden mantener las cosas ocultas y tienen que permanecer en el mismo campo, de juego nivelado. Y Kurt tiene que dar un poco más de sí mismo si alguna vez quiere mostrarle a Blaine todas las otras cosas que son hermosas en el amor.

* * *

**Notas del Capítulo****:**

TBC

**Nota: Hay bastantes traducciones diferentes para la cita usada en un principio, según cual biblia estés leyendo (lo mismo vale para cualquiera de los otros versículos que he usado). He elegido este porque... no lo sé. Simplemente se sentía bien.**

* * *

_N/T:_

_Uf, les aseguro que este capítulo sí que me ha costado traducirlo. En serio, lamento mucho si hay alguna parte que este algo confusa, hago lo mejor que puedo pero a veces las cosas realmente son complicadas y casi imposibles de interpretar para mí._

_Lamento haberme tardado en subirlo, lo cierto es que empiezo a quedarme sin capítulos que he traducido anteriormente y estoy intentando traducir los últimos capítulos… Y definitivamente estos días no estuve de humor para esto… Lo lamento, pero ya estoy mejor y pude traducir un capitulo mas así que aquí les dejo este y la próxima semana actualizo!_

_¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! ¡En serio, los leo y me encantan!_

_¡No se olviden de comentar que les pareció este capítulo, también!_

_Ah! Y una última cosa, pronto voy a empezar a subir un nuevo fanfic mío! Les avisare cuando lo suba y así puedan pasar a leerlo si quieren… Es Klaine también :B_

_¡Bueno eso es todo!_

_¡Besos!_


	14. Rosaries and Hormones

_Capitulo 14_

_Rosaries and Hormones_

_La vida cristiana es acerca de relaciones, no de actuación._  
-Neil Franks, Pastor, Primera Iglesia Bautista, Branson, MO.

* * *

Kurt sale de la librería cristiana de la ciudad, con su bolso en la mano, y se coloca al lado de su coche para esperar a que Blaine termine de hacer sus compras. Él honestamente nunca pensó que iba a poner un pie en una tienda como esta, pero, bueno, Blaine había provocado algunos cambios en la vida de Kurt.

Después de su última conversación sincera hace casi un mes, Kurt se había encontrado a sí mismo a menudo sumido en sus pensamientos. Él sabe que Blaine no quería decir que Kurt no había hecho _nada_ por él. De hecho, Kurt sabe que él había sido el catalizador en el mundo de Blaine, dando un vuelco a todo lo que creía saber, mostrándole otro lado de la vida que él nunca había considerado. Él había hecho algunos cambios drásticos. Si esos cambios son para mejor, bueno, aún no lo ha determinado. Sin nada más, ellos habían descubierto el amor.

Sin embargo, Blaine había estado en lo cierto cuando se trata de las cosas tangibles en su relación. Pensándolo bien, Kurt había visto sus errores. Había notado que a veces había tomado las cosas por sentado o había pasado totalmente por alto las opiniones de Blaine en ciertas situaciones. Así que hace un par de semanas, él ha estado haciendo todo lo posible para rectificar sus errores. Sólo van a tomar café cada dos días ahora y en los días que no lo hacen, por lo general van a su lugar especial, su campo favorito y se turnan para leerse el uno al otro o simplemente hablar sobre cualquier cosa que se les viene a la mente.

Kurt incluso asistió al almuerzo Put Luck* después del servicio dominical más reciente celebrado en la iglesia con Blaine y su familia. Se mezcló con la congregación y se unió a las conversaciones. Blaine se había quedado a su lado todo el tiempo, por supuesto. No había sido su idea de una fantástica tarde de domingo, pero no había sido horrible tampoco y Kurt sabe que la iglesia es una gran parte de la vida de Blaine.

Y Kurt hará lo que sea necesario para ser parte de la vida de Blaine.

" lo siento, me tomó mucho tiempo ", dice Blaine, corriendo hacia el coche de Kurt. "El cumpleaños de mi mamá está a un par de semanas, así que le conseguí una cubierta nueva para cubrir su Biblia."

"Está bien", sonríe Kurt, dejando su propia bolsa de la tienda en el capó de su coche. "Te he comprado algo."

"Tú- ¿Qué?" Blaine le pregunta sin comprender.

"Mhmm" Kurt mete la mano en el bolso y saca una pequeña caja cuadrada… "Aquí. Yo no sé mucho de nada... cuando se trata de estas cosas, pero me pareció que era muy bonita." Blaine acepta la caja con sorpresa grabada claramente en su rostro.

"No tenías por qué-"

"Yo sé que no ", interrumpe Kurt. "Pero yo quería"

Levantando la tapa de la cajita, Blaine mira con fijeza adentro para ver lo que contiene.

Y luego se muerde los labios para no sonreír, sus ojos llenos de luz.

"Es - tienes razón, es muy bonito ", dice Blaine, obviamente tratando de contener la risa.

Desde el interior de la caja, Blaine saca... un rosario. El rosario se compone de pequeñas y brillantes piedras azules en una cadena de plata.

"... ¿Por qué estás tan divertido?" Pregunta Kurt.

"Bueno", Blaine comienza, con su sonrisa cada vez más grande en su cara " Los rosarios no están... exactamente conectados con la tradición bautista. "

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Son generalmente una cosa católica", explica Blaine. "Otras denominaciones cristianas como um, luteranos, creo - Podría estar equivocado, sin embargo - a veces usan rosarios. Y otras denominaciones usar cosas similares, pero... bueno, digamos que los bautistas no. "

"Oh," dice Kurt rotundamente, mirando el rosario. "Puedo devolverlo si-"

"No, no", dice Blaine rápidamente. "Tienes razón, es muy bonito."

"Yo ni siquiera sabía qué era hasta que leí la descripción en la tienda", dice Kurt. "No tienes que conservarlo si no es algo que no usaras".

"No voy a usarlo", dice Blaine, "pero puedo colgarlo en alguna parte donde mis padres no puedan verlo. Me encanta el color de las perlas. "

"Bueno, menos mal que te tengo algo más," dice Kurt, metiendo la mano en el bolso que se encuentra sobre el capó del coche. "Probablemente le darás mayor uso a esto."

Blaine coloca la parte posterior del rosario dentro de su caja y lo deja caer en su propia bolsa antes de aceptar el segundo regalo de Kurt. Parece ser un libro claro, negro. La única parte con diseño de la cubierta es una pequeña cruz de oro grabada en la esquina superior derecha en la parte delantera.

"Es un diario ", explica Kurt. "No sé si alguna vez te dieron uno nuevo. Pero creo que esta vez parece un poco... más discreto que el que tenías antes. Um, teniendo en cuenta que era de color rojo y decía: "Mi Diario" en el frente. Creo que esto llama la atención un poco menos. "

"Es hermoso", dice Blaine suavemente, acariciando con su pulgar la pequeña cruz en la portada. "Gracias."

"De nada", Kurt se sonroja mientras observa a Blaine colocar el diario reverentemente en su bolsa de las compras.

"No te di nada", dice Blaine, mirándolo avergonzado. "Yo sólo - yo sé que no es lo tuyo, y yo no quiero que pienses-"

"No te preocupes por eso", dice Kurt genuinamente. Él abre su coche y mantiene la puerta abierta para Blaine. "pasa."

Es el turno de Blaine de ruborizarse mientras sube en el asiento del pasajero.

* * *

"¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?" Blaine le pregunta un par de días más tarde cuando Kurt se acerca a su casillero.

Kurt retuerce los dedos, retorciéndose las manos, evitando los ojos de Blaine. No sabe bien que va a pasar, pero no puede no preguntar. Él no quiere pelear. Tiene la esperanza, sin embargo, de que hayan llegado lo suficientemente lejos para que Blaine acepte la invitación.

"Sé que dijiste que no estabas listo para conocer a mi papá", Kurt comienza, "así que no sé si vas a querer, pero... bueno, Finn está organizado una reunión en nuestra casa. Es para todos los chicos del coro ", se apresura a decir.

"como... ¿una fiesta?" Blaine le pregunta.

"Más o menos. Sin embargo, el um, de esas que no tienen alcohol. Le pregunto a papá y a Carol sobre eso anoche. Estarán todos los del club Glee y en su mayoría va a constar de pizza, una sobredosis de bicarbonato de dulce azucarado, ver musicales, y probablemente va a terminar con Rachel cantando todas las canciones de las películas muy, muy fuerte. La cosa es que Carol y mi padre, van a salir y no van a regresar hasta tarde. Asique ellos van a estar cuando todos el mundo llegue, y cuando ellos vuelvan, será cuando todos los demás se vallan"

"Suena divertido", dice Blaine.

Cuando Kurt finalmente tiene el coraje de mirar a la cara a Blaine, él puede ver que está sonriendo.

"Así que... ¿Vendrás?" Kurt le pregunta esperanzado.

"Por supuesto que iré," Blaine dice. "Voy a tener que preguntarle a mis padres primero, pero si no hay alcohol involucrado, no veo por qué no puedo ir."

"Bien. Genial. Bueno, quiero decir. Podría terminar siendo aburrido, yo no lo sé. Rachel probablemente va a hacerse cargo de todo el asunto y Puck podría comerse toda la pizza, pero-"

"No va a ser aburrido", dice Blaine, dando un pequeño paso más cerca.

Blaine está tan cerca que Kurt puede oler su colonia y si se acercara sólo un poco, un poco, podría tocar el brazo de Blaine. Eso estaría bien, ¿no es así? Tocar su brazo no es realmente cariñoso, no realmente. Son sólo amigos que, ya sabes, tocan los brazos del otro. No tiene por qué significar nada más, y no aquí en el pasillo donde todo el mundo puede verlos. Blaine se ve muy bien con esa camisa. Y en esos jeans. Se ve muy bien. Huele muy bien.

"¿... Kurt?"

Volviendo de sus propios pensamientos, Kurt parpadea rápidamente y se queda mirando a la cara de Blaine de nuevo.

Mirar fijamente la cara de Blaine es mucho más seguro que mirar esa pequeña porción de piel que asoma desde debajo de la camisa, sólo por encima de su cinturón. Oh dios.

"¿Kurt?" Blaine vuelve a preguntar. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí," dice Kurt de inmediato. "Lo siento, ¿Qué estaba diciendo?"

"Me estaba preguntando qué día es esa fiesta y cuando se inicia", repite Blaine.

"Oh. Viernes, "Kurt le dice. "El viernes a las seis."

"¿Necesitas a alguien para ayudarte a organizar o limpiar o algo?" Pregunta Blaine.

La pregunta en sí atrae los ojos de Kurt lejos del cuello de Blaine donde el tendón parece un lugar adecuado que podría utilizarse para depositar un beso suave. No esperaba que Blaine quisiera llegar antes que los demás, teniendo en cuenta que su papá y Carol probablemente no saldrían hasta después de las seis y no hacía mucho tiempo, Blaine habría hecho cualquier cosa para evitar encontrarse con el papá de Kurt.

"Bueno, quiero decir probablemente no tendré mucho que preparar o-"

"Kurt" dice Blaine, la voz va suave. "Me estoy invitando más temprano bajo el pretexto de ayudar a ordenar para que pueda conocer a tu padre en un ambiente informal."

Oh. Así es.

"Oh. B-Bueno, sí, entonces seguro. Sí, puedo necesitar un poco de ayuda con la preparación. Finn probablemente no va a querer ayudar con una maldita cosa, al menos. "

* * *

Viernes por la noche alrededor de los panecillos y mientras Kurt espera a que Blaine llegue, él se entretiene reorganizando sus productos faciales en la parte superior de su tocador.

Blaine quiere conocer a su padre.

Él _quiere_ conocer a su padre.

Kurt no había pensado en que Blaine estaba listo para conocer a su padre todavía, no después de su discusión de hace poco tiempo. Claro, que ellos habían recorrido un largo camino en el equilibrio de su relación, haciendo cosas que a la otra persona le gusta hacer, teniendo un interés en una vida compartida en lugar de vivir dos separadas. Pero aún así no creía que Blaine estaba listo para dar este paso.

Él no había mentido cuando le dijo Blaine que Burt Hummel no sabía nada de la naturaleza de su amistad. El Padre de Kurt no sabe nada acerca de los besos que habían compartido hace unos meses y no tiene ni idea de que Kurt está totalmente enamorado de Blaine, o viceversa. Kurt sólo ha dicho a su padre unas cuantas cosas sobre Blaine: una, que es básicamente el mejor amigo de Kurt y pasan mucho tiempo juntos y dos, que Blaine es cristiano y que Kurt de vez en cuando le acompaña a la iglesia con el fin de ampliar su conocimiento sobre doctrina teológica. Mientras que Burt había estado un poco confundido sobre que Kurt asista a la iglesia, en primer lugar, Kurt le había calmado sus temores diciendo que Blaine sabia acerca de la sexualidad de Kurt y Blaine nunca permitiría que él estuviera alrededor de la gente que le pudiera hacer daño.

Para ser honesto, su padre no dijo nada más acerca de Blaine. Él no había hecho ninguna otra pregunta. Para cualquier otra persona, está perfectamente claro que Kurt y Blaine son sólo amigos.

Kurt sabe que Blaine no tiene motivos para estar nervioso por conocer a su padre.

¿Por qué Kurt está nervioso?

El timbre suena y como una flecha Kurt sube por las escaleras y sale de su sótano dormitorio. Él no sabe por qué corría. Su padre ni siquiera trató de abrir puerta en primer lugar.

"Hey," saluda Blaine con una sonrisa brillante cuando Kurt abre la puerta.

"Hola," dice Kurt sin aliento.

Oh, mierda. Blaine se ve muy bien esta noche. Está bien, se ve bien todos los días, pero ahora él está vestido de negro, con una camiseta con cuello en V que esta sólo un poco apretada y un par de pantalones vaqueros perfectamente empotrados, de color claro. Su bonita, cruz de plata cuelga delicadamente en la V de la camisa y Kurt vislumbra el pelo oscuro del pecho.

Kurt traga. Él está tratando de ser bueno, realmente lo intenta. Él está tratando de ser paciente y lo están haciendo muy bien respecto a la confianza y la honestidad. Pero Kurt sigue siendo un adolescente. No puede evitar tener hormonas.

"¿Puedo... entrar?" Blaine pregunta.

"Así es. Sí. Entra, "dice Kurt, dando un paso a un lado y permitiendo a Blaine caminar junto a él.

Oh dios, su trasero se ve demasiado bien en esos pantalones vaqueros.

Blaine puede ser su cielo, pero por el momento, Kurt se siente como si estuviera en el infierno.

"tienes una casa muy bonita, "Blaine observa, teniendo en cuenta todos los adornos en el pasillo, que hacen su camino a la sala de estar.

"Gracias", dice Kurt.

Es curioso, porque Kurt ha estado con la familia Anderson un puñado de veces y él vio a los padres de Blaine más veces que eso. Blaine ha ido a su casa para dejar o recoger a Kurt, pero él nunca ha estado realmente en su interior. En los primeros días de su amistad, Kurt había estado bastante reacio a invitar a Blaine porque nunca pudo predecir si su familia haría una observación sobre su sexualidad y no quería que Blaine averiguara acerca de él de esa manera.

Han llegado tan lejos.

"Kurt, la miel, que - ¡oh! ¡Hola! "

Carol aparece en la sala de estar, tiene dos aretes iguales en sus oídos. Ella sonríe ampliamente, alcanzando una mano.

"Debes ser Blaine", dice alegremente. "Es un placer conocerte al fin."

"Es un placer conocerla a usted también, señora", responde Blaine, sacudiendo la mano.

Mirándolo impresionada, Carol asiente.

"Me cae bien. Él es cortés, debes traerlo más a menudo. "

"Anotado" dice Kurt. "Y me quedo con los de oro", hace un gesto hacia los pendientes mientras habla. "Ellos realmente brillan en contraste de tu tono de piel."

"Eres un ángel", suspira, corriendo de nuevo al dormitorio principal.

"Ella parece dulce", comenta Blaine.

"Es fantástica" concuerda Kurt, mientras lleva a Blaine a la cocina. "No hay mucho para establecer, de verdad. Me imagino que puedes cavar en la despensa y la nevera y sacar cualquier tipo de comida chatarra. En realidad, nadie aprecia mi salud - oh. Hola papá".

Burt Hummel se apoya en el mostrador de la cocina, hurgando a través de una bolsa de patatas fritas.

"Carol me echó de la habitación", explica bruscamente. "No sé por qué, no es que yo nunca la haya visto prepararse."

"Ella sólo quiere sorprenderte cuando la veas," dice Kurt, arrebatándole la bolsa de las frituras de la mano a su padre. "Y estás a punto de salir para ir a comer la cena."

"Estoy en pre-juego", dice Burt a la defensiva.

"Papá, el es Blaine," dice Kurt, presentando a su amigo que sigue de pie en el umbral. "Blaine, este es mi padre".

"Es - es un placer conocerlo, señor Hummel," dice Blaine. Kurt puede ver visiblemente a Blaine reunir el valor para caminar hacia su padre y mantener su mano.

"a ti también, niño ", dice Burt, estrechando la mano de Blaine con firmeza." Es Agradable de tu parte venir para ayudar a Kurt a preparar esta fiesta."

"Oh, no es problema en absoluto, señor", dice Blaine rápidamente.

"¿Señor?" Burt dice, levantando las cejas. Él mira a Kurt. "¿Dónde encontraste esto?"

"Yo lo contrató, por supuesto", dice Kurt rodando los ojos. " "

"Suena bastante bien. Voy a ver si hay un juego" Burt dice. "Estoy confiando en ti para asegurarse de que nadie rompa nada. Y dile a Finn, también. ¿Dónde diablos está?"

"Recogiendo las pizzas", dice Kurt, hurgando en un armario. "Y creo que va a traer a Artie también"

"Lo pillo. Bueno, probablemente vamos a salir antes de que vuelva. Si se apresura Carol, "Burt murmuró, al salir de la habitación. Kurt resopla y deja caer una enorme bolsa de pretzels en el mostrador de la cocina.

"Tu padre es muy agradable," dice Blaine suavemente, apoyado en el mostrador al lado de Kurt. "Siento que yo no- Quiero decir que lamento que yo nunca-"

"Hey", susurra Kurt, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Blaine. "Está bien."

Blaine asiente y deja caer la cabeza. Kurt desearía poder besar sus líneas de preocupación y hacerlas desaparecer.

* * *

**Notas del capitulo:**

**TBC**

**Véase, Blainers? Papa Hummel no es tan aterrador.**

**A menos que él saque una escopeta por alguna razón.**

**Hasta la próxima, vamos a ver a nuestros chicos favoritos bateando un obstáculo en el camino, sólo para descubrir que en realidad no es un obstáculo en absoluto.**** Además, Kurt piensa que está teniendo a su pene bloqueado por Jesús….**

* * *

_**N/T:**_

_Aww aca estamos de vuelta! _

_Para los que no les pude avisar: tuve un problema con mi net y no podía sacar los archivos, pero ya estoy devuelta y puedo seguir actualizando :D_

_Estoy tan feliz! Pensé que iba a tardar muchísimo mas en arreglarla (gracias al técnico de computadoras 3 )_

_Bueno tengo buenas noticias además de esa; terminé de traducir el fic! Eso quiere decir que si no vuelvo a tener problemas con la compu voy a poder actualizar a tiempo todas las semanas hasta que termine el fic :D_

_Bueno eso es todo!_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y bueno… dejen sus comentarios que son los que mantienen vivo este fic :D_

_Ah y una cosita, esperen con emoción el siguiente capítulo… las cosas podrían ponerse algo… calientes e.e _

_Besos!_


	15. Clarification

Capitulo 15

Clarification

_Inmediatamente Jesús, extendió la mano y tomó la de él, y le dijo: "Hombre de poca fe, ¿por qué dudaste?"_  
-Mateo 14:31

* * *

La fiesta es ruidosa y está llena de una cantidad repugnante de pizza, con el sonido de la música al rededor, y varias rondas de karaoke. Incluso Rachel es tolerable, a pesar de querer cantar todas las canciones, y Kurt se encuentra relajado junto a Blaine en el suelo contra el sofá.

Kurt está muy agradecido de que la reunión entre Blaine y su padre haya sido breve y concisa. No había habido vergüenza, ni preguntas incómodas, y ninguna sospechosa mirada por parte de su padre. Blaine se ve muy a gusto ahora. Sonríe mientras Santana y Brittany realizan un dueto, tocando su rodilla al ritmo de la música. Está todo muy pintoresco y Kurt mientras se divierte, no puede dejar de mirar a Blaine cada pocos segundos. Él todavía tiene un aspecto fantástico con su conjunto y Kurt desearía poder extender la mano y tomarle la mano. Desearía poder sentarte un poco más cerca, podría cerrar la brecha de espacio entre ellos y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine.

Él Respeta la lucha de Blaine y su confusión. Respeta a _Blaine_ pero él -él quiere más.

Kurt se siente mal por ello, odia lo que él quiere, odia querer un poco más. No debería importar que sus amigos no sepan acerca de ellos. No debería importar lo que piensen los demás porque Kurt sabe que Blaine todavía lo ama, pero él... sólo quiere ser capaz de demostrarlo.

"Te ves aburrido," susurra Blaine en su oído mientras todo el mundo aplaude a Santana y Brittany.

"No, en absoluto ", dice Kurt con una sonrisa forzada.

"¿Me puedes indicar dónde está el baño?" Blaine le pregunta.

"Sí," dice Kurt, siguiendo el ejemplo de Blaine y poniéndose de pie. "Es-"

"¡Lo obtenemos primero!" Santana anuncia cuando Kurt está a punto de mostrarle a Blaine el pasillo.

Ella arrastra lejos a Brittany y deja a Kurt y Blaine a su paso. Kurt parpadea rápidamente y decide no cuestionar el hecho de que hayan entrado en el baño juntas.

"Creo que voy a mostrarte el que está en la planta baja en mi habitación", dice Kurt finalmente.

Blaine sigue a Kurt lejos de la fiesta, abajo en el sótano, a la habitación de Kurt y Finn.

"Wow," dice Blaine. "Tu habitación es impresionante."

"Yo la redecoré cuando Finn se mudó," Kurt dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el lado de Finn de la habitación. "Estoy seguro de que puedes adivinar cuál es mi lado."

"Supongo que no es el lado con toda la ropa sucia."

"estas en lo correcto", dice Kurt. "El cuarto de baño está justo ahí."

"Gracias."

Blaine desaparece en el pequeño cuarto de baño y Kurt se sienta en el borde de su cama, esperando pacientemente. La música es fuerte arriba y Kurt puede escuchar claramente a Rachel cantando una canción a través de la puerta abierta.

Él se siente... un poco atascado, como si su vida hubiera llegado a un abrupto fin. Kurt está contento con Blaine, no puede negar este hecho. Pero él - él no lo sabe ya. Él quiere que tomarle de las manos y tener largas miradas adorándose sean suficientes. Él quiere que esto sea suficiente, porque él no quiere pedirle a Blaine cualquier cosa que él no pueda dar. Sin embargo, la novedad y el secreto ya han pasado.

"¿Esa es tu mamá?" Blaine le pregunta en voz baja, sentándose al lado de Kurt.

"¿Qué?"

"En la foto" dice Blaine, señalando a una imagen en la mesa de noche de Kurt.

"Oh. Si. "

"¿Puedo?" Blaine le pregunta, extendiendo su mano.

Kurt toma el marco de imagen pequeña de la mesa y se lo da a Blaine. Blaine tiene el marco con reverencia, como si estuviera aterrorizado de romperlo, y una sonrisa lenta y serena aparece en su rostro.

"Ella es hermosa", le susurra Blaine.

"Sí," Kurt está de acuerdo. "Ella lo era".

"Te pareces a ella. Sobre todo los ojos."

Kurt le da una sonrisa suave y baja la cabeza.

"Ahora que estamos solos, ¿puedes decirme qué está mal?" pregunta Blaine.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Kurt toma la foto de Blaine y lo coloca de nuevo en su mesa de noche.

"Nada está mal."

"Kurt" dice Blaine, buscando su mano. "Por favor, dime. Tú has estado un poco… distante desde la semana pasada. Tal vez más, no lo sé. Pero puedo decirte que algo no está bien. "

"No es nada de lo que necesites preocuparte", dice Kurt.

"Bueno, no sé si lo sepas pero me estás haciendo preocupar mucho."

Tomando una respiración profunda, Kurt toma su mano y se levanta.

"Yo no quiero que te enojes ", dice Kurt. "Y yo no - yo no quiero pedirte algo que no me puedas dar."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Blaine pregunta con cautela.

"yo - yo no", tartamudea Kurt. "Por favor no me hagas decirlo. Por favor, no - yo no quiero sonar como una mala persona".

Kurt intenta cruzar los brazos, pero Blaine coge sus manos y tira de él más cerca.

"No hay manera de que yo piense eso de ti."

Un estremecido suspiro tembloroso recorre el pecho de Kurt y él aprieta los ojos cerrados.

"Yo - Yo sé que no estás listo", susurra Kurt. "Yo sé que no estás listo para hacer esto público. Sé que no estás para eso todavía y eso lo entiendo. Pero no puedo ayudar -. No puedo ayudar a parar mis ganas de más".

"¿Más que?" Blaine simplemente pregunta.

"Más que esto," dice Kurt, rozando sus pulgares sobre los nudillos de Blaine. "Me encanta sostener tu mano y me encanta sentarme a tu lado. Me encanta simplemente estar en la misma habitación que tú o mirarte, pero hay momentos en los que quiero - Be-"

"¿Be que, Kurt?"

"Besarte" Kurt admite. "No te beso desde antes de que realmente... estemos juntos. Y luego está eso, yo ni siquiera sé si estamos juntos. Yo sé que me amas y sé que Te amo. Pero mientras que tú estás confundido acerca de ti, yo... bueno, estoy confundido acerca de nosotros. No sé si hasta tengo el derecho de preguntar si puedo darte un beso. Y yo no sólo quiero besarte, quiero - Quiero tocarte y abrazarte y ni siquiera realmente en una especie de manera sexual. Bueno, quiero decir que la idea está ahí, pero no puedo evitarla, soy un adolescente y lo pienso a veces, pero no es lo único que quiero. Me gustaría poder tomar tu mano en público o, al menos, ya sabes, actuar como una pareja, pero luego me odio a mí mismo por querer eso porque yo sé que no estás listo y respeto completamente eso, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello y-"

"Kurt" dice Blaine con fuerza y fue entonces cuando Kurt se dio cuenta de que ha estado divagando.

Kurt nunca divaga.

Joder, sus manos tiemblan. Él trata de alejarse de las manos de Blaine, pero Blaine definitivamente no quiere eso. Blaine aprieta su agarre en las manos de Kurt y tira de él aún más.

"Siéntate," dice Blaine.

"Lo siento," Kurt respira, sentándose pesadamente en la cama junto a Blaine.

"No tienes que disculparte, "Blaine dice, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Estoy bastante seguro de que es, ya sabes, la naturaleza humana querer estar más cerca de la persona que te importa."

"Yo no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo", explica Kurt. "Yo no quiero hacer algo que no quieres."

"¿Cómo sabes que no quiero que me beses?", le pregunta Blaine.

"... ¿Qué?"

"No es algo sobre lo que hemos hablado "Blaine se encoge de hombros. "Y tienes razón, yo no estoy... del todo listo para salir públicamente con todo esto. Tal vez pronto, pero sólo - todavía no. Pero Kurt... Si de verdad crees que no quiero besarte, bueno, estás loco. "

"Pero tú nunca has... quiero decir, además de hace mucho tiempo, nunca me has besado. O intentado. "

"Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que el único momento que estamos realmente solos es en el coche, no, no lo he hecho" señala Blaine. "La gente puede ver a través de las ventanillas del coche."

"Pero nosotros vamos a ese lugar por el campo todo el tiempo y estamos totalmente solos."

Blaine se desplaza nerviosamente en la cama, pero nunca suelta su agarre de las manos de Kurt. Tiene esa mirada de preocupación en su rostro y sus manos empiezan a sudar.

"¿Blaine?" Kurt le pregunta.

"Tengo miedo", admite Blaine suavemente. "Tengo miedo de que nos vamos a empezar a besar y luego - no voy a ser capaz de parar. Y va a convertirse en... más. "

"Bueno," dice Kurt, encogiéndose de hombros, "si estamos juntos y lo que sucede es consensual, no veo por qué estemos obligados a parar."

"Kurt" Blaine suspira, "el sexo premarital está en contra de mi religión".

Kurt se queda mirándolo fijamente. Había estado tan absorta en su propio asalto hormonal que él ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de que Blaine podría en realidad adherirse a esta regla. El Corazón de Kurt se desploma ante la idea. Él sólo - pero - ¿no puede tocar nada? ¿Él no puede tocar a su novio? ¿No puede perder el tiempo al igual que la mitad de los otros adolescentes que conoce? ¿Está siendo negado esta experiencia, normal?

Bien. Bien. Se da cuenta de que el sexo no es lo más importante y que un montón de gente espera hasta el matrimonio para, um, consumar su relación o lo que sea. No hay nada malo en ello. Respeta a los que optan por esperar.

Personalmente, sin embargo, Kurt no está de acuerdo con ello. Él no quiere que esperar. Él quiere tocar, quiere sentir, quiere disfrutar de todo pero quiere disfrutar de ello con Blaine.

Oh dios.

Mirando a la cruz alrededor del cuello de Blaine, se da cuenta de que solo su pene ha sido bloqueado por Jesús.

"Parece que Has visto un fantasma", dice Blaine, mirándolo preocupado.

"Yo - no. No, yo sólo... no había pensado en ello. "

"No era mi intención que esto sea una especie de shock para ti o algo así. Como he dicho, sin embargo, es justo lo que me enseñaron a creer. "

"Correcto," Kurt asiente con la cabeza sin decir nada. "Está bien. Bueno, quiero decir. Está bien. Yo puedo respetar eso... ".

Inesperadamente, Blaine mira a Kurt con una gran cantidad de diversión. Totalmente confundido, Kurt levanta una ceja y mira hacia atrás.

"¿Qué?" Kurt le pregunta.

"No creo que haya sido muy claro", dice Blaine. "Es algo que me enseñaron. Yo nunca dije que era algo con lo que estaba de acuerdo."

Oh.

Espera.

¿Qué?

"¿Qué?"

"Me enseñaron que el sexo antes del matrimonio estaba mal porque el sexo en sí se supone principalmente que se utiliza para hacer niños. Cuando mis padres me dijeron cómo los niños se hicieron, era algo a lo largo de las líneas de "cuando un hombre y una mujer se casan y se aman mucho" en lugar de sólo decir "cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman mucho". Sé que se supone que es entre dos personas que se aman, pero me enseñaron siempre que el matrimonio era el factor principal. Es sólo una de esas normas, ¿sabes? Pero el año pasado, "Blaine explica," mi amigo Skylar, quien encontró mi diario, él - él tuvo relaciones sexuales con su novia después de una danza".

Los ojos de Kurt se ensanchan con la historia. Eso no tiene que haber terminado bien.

"Yo era el único al que alguna vez le dijo" Blaine continúa. "Recuerdo que cuando yo - cuando me lo dijo, yo estaba tan asustado por él. Quiero decir, teníamos los mismos amigos y yo conocía a sus padres. Yo sabía exactamente cómo iban a reaccionar si todos ellos se enteraban. Le pregunté qué pasó exactamente y me dijo que terminaron haciéndolo en el coche de su padre, de todos los lugares. Ellos usaron un condón, sin embargo. Para ser honesto, yo no podría decir de donde obtuvo condones considerando que todo el mundo lo conoce, todo el mundo en esa ciudad y si entraba en una tienda y compraba algunos, ese pedacito de información hubiera sido distribuido por todo el lugar. Dijo que lo hizo porque se amaban. Y ya sabes, me acuerdo de cómo estaban alrededor del otro, eran tan dulces y tan sólo - era repugnante, realmente, "dice Blaine con una pequeña risa. "Todavía están juntos. Ella no quedó embarazada. Ellos todavía se aman. No sé si alguna vez lo hizo de nuevo porque estaba bastante asustado después de lo que sucedió en aquella época. De todos modos, yo pensé en sexo durante mucho tiempo después de eso. No como -. Así, simplemente, quiero decir, preguntando si es realmente un acuerdo tan grande".

"¿Y... qué decidiste?" Kurt pregunta, tal vez suene demasiado optimista.

"Durante mucho tiempo, empecé a preguntarme si sólo el amor es suficiente para validar el sexo, y no tanto el matrimonio y el amor. Es cierto, yo sólo estaba pensando en el sexo entre un hombre y una mujer en el momento. Pero yo pensé, ya sabes, Dios no castigó a Skylar y a su novia por tener relaciones sexuales. Él no los castigó con el embarazo o cualquier otra cosa que no estaban preparados para manejar. Ahora, yo no creo en tener relaciones sexuales por razones de sexo fuera de una relación. Yo sé que - que otras personas no pueden creer las mismas cosas que yo creo y definitivamente no es algo que he mencionado a nadie más porque sé que otras personas no están de acuerdo. Pero, si tú estás enamorado y es consensual, no veo por qué no puedan expresar su amor de esa manera específica. Por lo menos... así es como he empezado racionalizándolo en mi cabeza, sobre todo cuando se trata de ti. "

Con la boca abierta, Kurt quiere animar internamente. Blaine ha estado luchando muchísimo con su sexualidad y ha tenido tantos problemas para llegar a un acuerdo con quien es. Es bueno saber que Blaine fue capaz de reconciliar la creencia personal con su vieja religión, ya que da esperanza a Kurt para su futuro.

Un día, tal vez pronto, tal vez no, Blaine estará completamente bien con su sexualidad. Tal vez un día, Blaine se sentirá cómodo con decirle al mundo que está enamorada de otro chico.

Hasta entonces, se tienen el uno al otro.

Kurt suspira con alivio total y absoluto.

"Gracias a _Dios_ ", dice entre dientes.

"El único inconveniente a esto ", añade Blaine, con voz suave y triste," es que soy un hipócrita."

"Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué habrías de ser un hipócrita? "

"¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que chantajee a Skylar para que se callara lo que había leído en mi diario? Bueno... eso es lo que he usado en su contra ", dice Blaine.

"¿Le dijiste que le dirías a todos acerca de que él tuvo sexo con esa chica si le contaba a alguien lo que leyó?"

Blaine asiente con la cabeza tristemente.

"Yo no -. Yo ni siquiera creo estar en su contra"

"Blaine", dice Kurt. "Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para asegurarte de que él mantenga la boca cerrada acerca de tu vida personal."

"Es sólo otra cosa que añadir a la lista de cosas que he hecho mal", concluye Blaine, bajando la cabeza.

"Tú no has hecho nada mal, Blaine. Sólo estás tratando de vivir tu vida y llegar a ti mismo. "

"Es difícil de creer que llegar a mi mismo nunca significaría hacerlo contigo" dice Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa, una que Kurt apenas puede ver.

"Espera "dice Kurt, dando marcha atrás. "Así que... ¿me quieres besar?"

"Más de lo que crees."

"¿Y no estás en contra de las relaciones sexuales prematrimoniales?"

"Como he dicho, no es algo que yo personalmente creo"

"Así que... ¿puedo besarte?"

En ese momento, Blaine finalmente levanta la cabeza, pero sólo lo suficiente para que él pueda mirar a Kurt a través de sus pestañas largas y hermosas. Los ojos de Kurt se agrandan porque dios bueno, nunca ha visto a Blaine mirarlo así.

"¿Quieres besarme?"

Sí, y Kurt definitivamente nunca escuchó la voz de Blaine tan profunda.

"Mucho", Kurt respira.

Y de repente, el último obstáculo se ha ido, el último pedacito de confusión se rompe y ambos se alcanzan el uno al otro al mismo tiempo. Las manos de Kurt vuelan a la cara de Blaine y él siente el agarre de Blaine sobre sus hombros mientras sus labios se encuentran en el centro. Oh diablos, Kurt había olvidado lo dulces que sabían los labios de Blaine. Ha pasado tanto tiempo y Kurt esta tan jodidamente agradecido de que finalmente trajo este tema porque la lengua de Blaine se siente increíble contra la suya. Por el momento, no puede recordar por qué no hizo esto antes. Este niño nació para besar.

No hay más reservas. Están solos en una cama en la habitación de Kurt y Blaine suspira maravillosamente en su boca e instantáneamente Kurt se endurece contra sus vaqueros. Empuja a Blaine abajo sobre la cama y esto se parece a todos sus sueños húmedos, que alguna vez a causa de la frustración sexual ha culminado y se retorció en este mismo momento. Se oprime contra Blaine, sin separar sus labios y el beso se vuelve desordenado y áspero, todos los dientes y la lengua y la saliva. Blaine agarra su trasero y buen señor, ¿Donde había estadoescondiéndose _este_Blaine? Ha sido tan manso, afable y tímido.

Kurt supone que el tiempo realmente toma un peaje.

"Yo quiero ser tu novio," susurra Blaine respirando contra sus labios. "Voy a ser tu novio."

Oh, gracias a dios maldito, es finalmente la última pregunta contestada.

"Te amo", dice Kurt, presionando sus caderas hacia abajo, oprimiendo con fuerza por la contestación de Blaine.

"Yo también te amo," Blaine dice que antes de tomar de la cara de Kurt una vez más.

La música de la fiesta gana por encima de sus cabezas, reverberando a través del techo de Kurt y las paredes, hundiéndose en su pecho mientras sus lenguas pelean por el dominio. Kurt tira del pelo de Blaine, haciendo que el chico debajo de él jadee e incline la cabeza hacia atrás. Los labios de Kurt se aferran al tendón en el cuello de Blaine que había estado mirando el otro día y oh santo - él sabe positivamente divino.

"¡Kurt! ¡Blaine!" Una voz que no pertenece a ninguno de los dos comienza a descender al sótano a través de la puerta abierta.

Kurt se aleja de Blaine, rápido como un tiro.

"¡Ya vamos! ¡Sólo estaba mostrándole a Blaine mi colección de bandas sonoras musicales de Broadway en mi itunes! ", Grita por las escaleras.

"Bueno, ¡date prisa! ¡Rachel no deja que nadie cante karaoke! "

Después de unos momentos de silencio, ella parece haber desaparecido y Kurt le lanza a Blaine una mirada de preocupación, pero Blaine sólo se sonroja y peina con los dedos el pelo despeinado.

A medida que se ajustan sus ropas y suben las escaleras para unirse a la fiesta, Kurt entiende que ha sido bendecido. Él y Blaine lo hacen bastante bien juntos cuando hablan de sus diferencias y está extremadamente agradecido por cualquier cosa y todo lo que Blaine _es_ capaz de darle.

Él no puede esperar para descubrir qué otros secretos mantiene Blaine Anderson.

* * *

**Notas del Capítulo:**

**TBC**

**Nota: Tengo la sensación de que habrá un montón de gente que cree que el tema del sexo ha llegado demasiado temprano en el desarrollo de Blaine. Sé que también habrá gente que no piensa que el punto de vista de Blaine sobre las relaciones sexuales prematrimoniales tenga sentido. Sin embargo, sé que muchos bautistas, muchos devotos realmente creen en los sentimientos que Blaine ha expresado. No se preocupe, sin embargo, yo no voy a saltar a que tengan relaciones sexuales, no están definitivamente listos para eso****. Sin embargo, personalmente, creo que ha llegado el momento para tratar el propio tema.**

* * *

**N/T:**

_Solo una cosa que decir sobre este capítulo… TOTALLY AWESOME w.w_

_¿Qué opinan ustedes?_

_Estoy segura que todos los capítulos de este Fanfic son mis favoritos, porque cada vez que leo uno nuevo lo amo más…_

_En fin, Mil gracias por sus comentarios, prometo Hoy tomarme el tiempo para contestarles a todos :D Lamento no contestarles siempre, pero en verdad leo cada uno de sus comentarios y los adoro w.w_

_No leemos en el próximo Capitulo!_

_No se olviden de dejar su Review!_

_Besos!_


	16. The Father, the Son, and the Secret

Capitulo 16

The Father, the Son, and the Secret

_Los milagros, en realidad, no infringen las leyes de la naturaleza_  
-CS Lewis

* * *

Las semanas pasan. Llega la primavera y con ella viene una brisa tibia y el glorioso amanecer de flores silvestres de Ohio. Su campo se ve más bonito que nunca, y la cruz alrededor del cuello de Blaine brilla en la luz del sol.

Está tan tranquilo aquí, piensa Kurt.

Todo está en calma. Todo está bien. Kurt se siente como si estuviera exactamente donde se supone que debe estar en la vida. Él mira más a Blaine, quien está hojeando la Biblia, tratando de escribir algunas notas para el estudio de la Biblia que tendrá con su madre más tarde esa noche. Sus cejas están surcadas en la concentración y el viento susurra a través de las hojas altas de pasto. Kurt sonríe.

El año pasado, habría mirado a una Biblia como un engaño lleno de cuentos de hadas que eran la raíz del odio. Él se hubiera burlado de cualquier cristiano. Habría rodado los ojos ante la visión de una cruz.

Blaine Anderson lo ha cambiado. No se puede negar eso.

Kurt sabe que nunca va a creer en Dios. Nunca va a creer en un poder divino, un ser omnisciente que mantiene un ojo en cada ser humano en este planeta.

Pero tal vez él cree un poco más en el destino. Tal vez siente como si estuviera aquí con un propósito y tal vez - sólo tal vez -. Ese propósito es Blaine.

"¿Qué estás mirando?"

La voz de Blaine le saca de sus pensamientos

"A ti", dice Kurt simplemente, rozando con un dedo el lóbulo de la oreja de Blaine.

Ruborizándose, Blaine deja a un lado su Biblia y da la vuelta en la manta para enfrentarse a su novio.

"¿Por qué?" pregunta Blaine, fingiendo inocencia.

"Creo que tenías razón," dice Kurt. "Cuando dices que los milagros suceden todo el tiempo."

"¿Ah?"

"Sí," Kurt asiente con la cabeza.

"¿Y qué sería para ti un milagro?"

"Tú," Kurt dijo en voz baja. "Sólo que estés aquí conmigo, en mi vida, a mi lado."

Blaine mira a Kurt con ojos grandes y brillantes. Su respiración se vuelve superficial y extiende suavemente la mano para tocar la mejilla de Kurt.

"Bésame", susurra Blaine.

Y Kurt no se puede negar al pequeño pedido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se mueve más cerca de Blaine en la manta y cubre sus labios, suave y dulcemente, sin hacer ruido. Ellos se han besado en la manta en este campo muchas veces ahora, pero este beso específico parece significar algo más. Aquí y ahora, es como si la simple acción se hace eco de su estado de ánimo, el estado de sus almas. Existen estas líneas invisibles de luz entre ellos que de repente se han fusionado en los extremos, conectando a los chicos entre sí.

"Más cerca", Blaine respira.

Kurt cumple, arrastrando los pies otra vez hasta que sus cuerpos están lo más al ras posible. Sus manos atrapadas entre sus vientres llevados por el instinto y sus otros brazos abrazándose el uno al otro. Se besan lentamente, lánguidamente, sin importarles si fueran a perder todo el aliento y se ahogan en el otro.

El suelo es demasiado duro debajo de ellos, a pesar de su manta de confianza, y el sol se pone lo que significa que tendrán que regresar pronto.

Kurt piensa que nunca ha estado más feliz.

O más enamorado.

* * *

"¿Estás seguro de que no puedes quedarte a cenar?" Kurt le pregunta un poco más tarde, cuando él y Blaine están de pie en el porche delantero.

Blaine se burla de él con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza.

"Ya Cenamos aquí la noche pasada" él recuerda. "Tengo que ir a casa a comer."

Kurt suspira y asiente con la cabeza, de todos modos.

"Lo sé. Te veré mañana. "

"Yo te mandare un mensaje cuando haya terminado con el estudio de la Biblia", asegura Blaine, agarrando las manos de Kurt y acercándose.

"Está bien."

"¿No puedo obtener un beso de despedida?" Blaine le pregunta con un contoneo de sus cejas.

Resoplando, Kurt sonríe y rueda los ojos.

"Supongo", dice mientras Blaine envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, tirando de ellos mas juntos.

"Oh, supones" susurra Blaine, apoyando su frente contra la de Kurt. "¿Está cansado de besarme ya?"

Kurt se ríe y frota las narices juntas.

¿Es esto como se suponía que era el coqueteo? Si es así Kurt puede morir como un hombre feliz.

"No", responde Kurt. "Todavía no."

"Eres un mocoso," dice Blaine con una sonrisa en los labios. El sol ha muerto por el día, pero la luz del porche arde brillante encima de sus cabezas. La calle está tranquila. Todas las otras familias cercanas se han retirado al interior para la cena y no hay nadie alrededor para verlos compartir un beso rápido y privado. Esta es la primera vez que Blaine ha sugerido que se den un beso en el porche delantero de Kurt.

Es el progreso.

Sus labios se encuentran.

La puerta principal se abre de golpe.

Burt Hummel está congelado, con el rostro inexpresivo, los ojos como dardos entre los dos muchachos en su puerta.

Habían fracasado en el intento de desenredarse a ellos mismos entre sí a tiempo para evitar ser atrapados. Blaine finalmente da un paso más lejos, con los brazos alrededor de su estómago doloroso como si fuera a vomitar. Kurt abre la boca para hablar, pero no sale nada.

"Bueno, yo iba a salir corriendo a comprar algo para la cena de la tienda", dice Burt, "pero creo que vamos a pedir esta noche. El plato principal será una explicación con una guarnición saludable del infierno. "

"P-Papá," Kurt grazna.

"Entren", Burt dice, haciéndose a un lado.

Una rápida mirada a Blaine revela la angustia evidente de su novio, pero sigue a Kurt dentro de la casa. Burt cierra la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Papá, Blaine tiene que llegar a casa para la cena", dice Kurt rápidamente, dispuesto a ahorrarle a Blaine este interrogatorio.

"Tengo un buen ánimo para decirle a los padres de Blaine que ustedes dos estaban besándose en mi porche delantero ", dice Burt uniformemente. "Teniendo en cuenta que han estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, diciendo que ustedes dos eran sólo amigos."

"¡Por favor, no!" Blaine deja escapar.

"No puedes hacer eso", Kurt pide. "Por favor, papá, por favor, no le digas nada a ellos".

"No veo por qué no debería", dijo Burt. "Ellos tienen el derecho de saber con quién sale su hijo."

Blaine aprieta los ojos cerrados y gime, completamente disgustado al lado de Kurt.

"Está bien", dice Kurt, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Blaine. "Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo."

"Cálmate, chico", dice Burt, finalmente dándose cuenta de la angustia de Blaine. "No me va a gustar, dispararte."

"P-por favor no les diga, Sr. Hummel," Blaine suplica. "Por favor no les diga."

Burt mira sin decir nada a Blaine, deteniéndose en sus manos temblorosas y las lágrimas que empiezan a caerle en cascada por la cara.

"Hay partes de esta historia que me faltan," Burt declara.

"Los padres de Blaine no lo saben ", dice Kurt.

"Obviamente".

"No, quiero decir que ellos no saben nada de él – sobre que esta con otro chico". Kurt aclara.

Sus cejas casi desapareciendo en el nacimiento del pelo, Burt parece estar armando el rompecabezas en su cabeza.

"Ya veo", dice finalmente. "Bueno... en ese caso, ya sabes, no voy a hablar con ellos. Pero ", añade rápidamente," ustedes tienen que saber que yo no estoy de acuerdo con que ustedes niños estén saliendo a nuestras espaldas."

Kurt asiente. Él puede entender eso.

"¿Blaine Pu-puede ir a casa? Él tiene que estar en casa a tiempo para la cena ", explica Kurt. "Sólo déjame acompañarlo hasta su coche."

Burt abre la puerta y Kurt lleva a Blaine fuera de la casa y bajan las escaleras del porche hacia el coche.

"Kurt", solloza Blaine.

"Está bien," Kurt le tranquiliza. "Mi padre no dirá nada. Te lo prometo. "

"Y si le dice a alguien y esa persona le dice a otra persona y-"

"Él no lo hará," Kurt dice con firmeza. "Voy a tener que explicarle todo a él, sin embargo. Pero no lo dirá. Él no cree en dispersar las cosas de las personas. "

"¿Y si no me deja verte nunca más?"

"Eso es estúpido. Después de explicárselo, lo comprenderá todo. Él no nos va a alejar, Blaine. No lo hará. "

"Pero-"

"shh", dice Kurt con dulzura, tomando a Blaine en sus brazos. Frotando reconfortantemente la espalda de Blaine en círculos, tratando de calmarlo, porque sabe que no puede dejar que viaje de vuelta a casa en este estado. "Todo va a estar bien. Vamos a estar bien. "

Después de unos minutos, las lágrimas de Blaine desaparecen y asiente con la cabeza contra el hombro de Kurt.

"Ve a comer la cena con tu familia", Kurt lo impulsa. "envíame un mensaje cuando hayas terminado con el estudio bíblico. No te preocupes por esto. "

"Te amo", susurra Blaine.

"Yo también te amo. Voy a hablar contigo más tarde. Solo- sólo confía en mí ", dice Kurt, abriendo la puerta del coche.

Cuando Blaine finalmente se marcha y el coche desaparece en el final de la calle, Kurt vuelve la cabeza hacia el interior.

"¿papá?" le dice en voz nerviosa.

"En la sala de estar" Burt responde.

Kurt toma mucho más tiempo de lo necesario para caminar a la sala de estar. Es una tontería, realmente. Después de que él lo explique todo, su padre comprenderá totalmente.

¿Cierto?

"Pedí comida china para la cena," Burt dice.

Asintiendo, Kurt se sienta en el sofá, frente al reclinable de su padre.

"Entonces," Burt dijo, aclarándose la garganta. "Supongo que tenemos que hablar de esto."

"Supongo que sí".

"¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado… juntos?"

"Es - es complicado", responde Kurt.

"¿En serio? Me imaginé que era la pregunta más sencilla con que podría empezar".

"En otro caso, tal vez. Pero Blaine... es diferente con Blaine. "

"Está bien. Empieza desde el principio. "

Kurt respira profundamente para calmarse.

"Cuando conocí a Blaine, él nunca había conocido aún a otro chico gay en su vida. Él y su familia son bautistas, como los Bautistas incondicionales. Yo te lo dije. Se le enseñó siempre que ser gay era una opción y se le enseñó que era un pecado y que estaba mal. Así que cuando se enteró de que yo era gay, tenía un montón de preguntas. Durante un tiempo, él luchó con esto simplemente tratando de aceptar el hecho de que ser gay estaba bien. Él fue a hablar con un consejero, asistió a una cena judía con Rachel y sus padres y él me habló mucho. Pensé que sólo estaba tratando de entender todo lo que podía, ya sabes, sigue siendo mi amigo. Justo- justo después de Navidad, sin embargo, admitió que quería estar conmigo. Me dijo que no entendía por qué, él no entendía cómo, pero sabía que él me amaba ", detalla Kurt.

"Y... estoy asumiendo que tu lo amas", dice Burt.

"Sí," Kurt admite, bajando la cabeza. "Lo hago".

"¿Así que han estado juntos desde la Navidad, entonces?"

"Bueno... antes de eso, - quiero decir - nos habíamos besado. Impulsos del momento. Así fue como supimos que había algún tipo de atracción. Pero no tienes idea cuan confundido estaba él, papá. Quiero decir, sólo... era realmente malo. Estaba tan tranquilo y se veía miserable todo el tiempo, como si hubiera estado llorando durante días. Yo sabía que no estaba completamente de acuerdo con la idea de que le atrajera otro chico, así que nunca lo presioné. Nunca hablamos de las pocas veces que nos besamos, nunca hablamos de nuestros sentimientos el uno al otro. Eventualmente, sin embargo, creo que el tiempo estaba de nuestro lado. Después de Navidad, admitió a amarme y después de eso... nos tomamos las cosas muy, muy lento. Nos tomamos de la mano y hemos ido a tomar café muchas veces. Ni siquiera nos besamos otra vez hasta esa noche que él vino aquí y tú lo conociste. "

"Bueno", dice Burt bruscamente, "por lo menos estás siendo responsable".

"No se trata sólo de la responsabilidad", Kurt continúa. "No nos damos la mano en público. Nosotros no actuamos como una pareja a menos que estemos solos. Nadie más lo sabe, papá. Nadie sabe en la escuela. Sus padres no lo saben. Él al principio tenía mucho miedo de conocerte, porque pensaba que habría preguntas que no sabría cómo responder. "

"Pero lo único que yo sabía era que ustedes eran amigos."

"Sí, pero le aterraba que tuvieras una especie de sexto sentido y entendieras todo esto. Ya has visto cómo actuó cuando saliste y nos atrapaste besándonos. Ese es como el lugar más público en que hemos estado en el que realmente quería mostrar afecto. "

"Bueno, parece que ustedes dos son bastante sólidos, si tú puedes manejar todo eso por tu cuenta. No crees que tal vez es hora de que-"

"No importa lo que pienso," dice Kurt, negando con la cabeza. "Blaine se siente cómodo conmigo porque yo estuve allí en cada paso del camino. Se siente cómodo conmigo porque me ama y sabe que lo voy a aceptar no importa qué. Pero sus padres no son así. Una vez me dijo que su mamá equiparó a los homosexuales con los asesinos. "

Una mirada oscura se asienta en la cara de Burt.

"Los padres se supone que aman a sus hijos sin importar lo que pase. Cristiano o musulmán o budista o lo que sea, se supone que deben amar a sus hijos. "

"Bueno Blaine no sabe si eso será verdad si sus padres se enteran. Ellos podían echarlo, papá. Sólo que no lo sabe. Él no quiere correr el riesgo de ser expulsado de su familia. Cuando esté listo para decirles que él está conmigo, entonces estará listo. "

"Cuando esté listo para decirles que él es gay, quieres decir."

"No," Kurt dice con firmeza. "Debido a que no tiene nada que ver con eso. Blaine podría ser gay, puede que no. "

"Besarte a ti en nuestro porche delantero es bastante gay, Kurt."

"No se trata de etiquetas. No se trata de ser gay o heterosexual o bisexual o cualquier otra cosa con Blaine. Se trata de caer enamorado de alguien a quien no se supone que debe amar. Personalmente, sí, creo que Blaine es gay. Pero esa no es mi historia para contar. Esto se trata de llegar a un acuerdo con lo que él es. El hecho de que él parece estar enamorado de mí, está definitivamente a mi favor, pero me niego a tratar de forzar una etiqueta en él y me niego a forzarlo a cualquier situación de la que no esté de acuerdo. "

La cara de Burt se ablanda cuando mira a su hijo. Kurt se calla porque no tiene mucho más que añadir a la historia. Se retuerce los dedos con nerviosismo ante la mirada de su padre.

"Has crecido mucho", dice Burt inesperadamente.

"Lo sé," Kurt asiente. "siento haberte mentido y dicho que éramos sólo amigos. Pero Blaine estaba-"

"Lo entiendo," interrumpe Burt. "No me gusta que me hayas mentido, pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste. El hecho es que me alegro de saber que eres tan dedicado y respetuoso con alguien."

"No puedes decirle a nadie", dice Kurt rápidamente. "Ni siquiera Carol. Y sobre todo no Finn."

"Carol no diría nada, ya sabes que no lo haría."

"Lo sé. Pero Blaine no quiere que nadie lo sepa. "

"No me gusta mentir a otros padres," Burt le recuerda.

"Lo sé, papá. Pero esto no es como nos atraparon haciendo algo estúpido o ilegal. Esto es mucho más complicado".

"Bueno", dice Burt justo cuando suena el timbre. "Supongo que es bueno que nunca los haya conocido."

Su padre se levanta y abre la puerta, saludando al repartidor chino. Kurt inmediatamente saca su teléfono y envía un simple mensaje de texto a Blaine.

_Vamos a estar bien. Mi padre entendió todo. Él no dirá una palabra._

* * *

**Notas del Capítulo:**

TBC

A veces, los secretos necesitan ser descubiertos, aunque sólo sea para descubrir el camino correcto en el final.

Además, me doy cuenta de que estos últimos capítulos han estado moviéndose un poco lentamente. El hecho es que no todo en una relación es loco, salvaje, o en su cara. Uno debe aprender a apreciar las pequeñas cosas. Estas pequeñas cosas conducen a algo mucho más grande.

**N/T:**

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios ^^_

_Realmente me alegra que les guste el fic y que se tomen el tiempo para comentarlo :3_

_Hermoso capitulo ¿no creen?_

_No quisiera adelantar nada, pero los hechos sucedidos en este capítulo, van a desencadenar en algo…_

_Bueno, prometo subir el capitulo la semana que viene, y mientras más comentarios haya más rápido lo subiré_

_(¿Parece un soborno? Jaja)_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado_

_Nos leemos el próximo capítulo!_

_Besos!_


	17. I Hate You

Capitulo 17

I Hate You

_Una vida es todo lo que tenemos y la vivimos como si creyéramos vivirla. Pero sacrificar lo que eres y vivir sin fe, es un destino más terrible que la muerte._  
-Juana de Arco

* * *

Blaine no le responde el mensaje de texto a Kurt esa noche. Él no llama. Kurt no recibe respuesta a ninguno de los siete mensajes que envía.

Está inquieto toda la noche, dando vueltas en la cama y no puede dejar de preguntarse si algo salió mal.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt se despierta temprano para asegurarse de que tiene suficiente tiempo para parar a tomar un café en el camino a la escuela. Con dos tazas en su portavasos, acelera al ver el aparcamiento de McKinley High School y un suspira de alivio al ver a el coche de Blaine ya aparcado. Blaine está de pie fuera de su coche, apoyado contra el baúl con sus libros envueltos en sus brazos. Kurt estaciona detrás de él y salta del auto, con el café en la mano.

"Estoy tan contento de que estés aquí", dice Kurt.

Blaine toma el vaso ofrecido, sin ni siquiera un guiño o algún tipo de reconocimiento de la presencia de Kurt. El aparcamiento esta casi vacío, salvo por ellos y un puñado de otros vehículos estacionados cerca del frente del lote. Kurt no sabe cómo Blaine sabía que iba a estar aquí tan temprano, pero esta tan agradecido de que está aquí ahora.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? No me mandaste un mensaje después del estudio de la Biblia como dijiste que harías y-"

"me asusté."

"... ¿Qué?"

"llegue a casa y me asusté. Me puse a llorar otra vez y mis padres me preguntaban qué me pasaba y yo - yo" .

"¿Y qué?" Kurt le pregunta nerviosamente.

"Casi les digo" Blaine dijo entrecortadamente. "Yo casi les digo todo. Casi les digo para que yo pudiera ser el que les dijera antes de que tu padre lo hiciera. "

"Pero yo te dije, mi papá no dirá nada. Le expliqué toda la situación y me dijo que no se lo diría. Te envié un texto"

"fui directamente a la cama cuando llegué a casa," Blaine informa. "Apagué mi teléfono y yo lloré hasta que ya no pude pensar con claridad y me dormí."

"Lo siento mucho", dice Kurt, dando un paso más cerca.

Blaine aprieta su control sobre los libros contra su pecho, como si ellos pudieran protegerlo como un escudo.

"No es tu culpa", susurra Blaine. "Es mía. Nunca debí - Fui tan estúpido. Fui un estúpido al pensar que podíamos mantener esto en secreto para siempre. "

"Pero es sólo mi padre", recuerda Kurt. "Es sólo mi papá."

"Podría haber sido cualquiera. Carole podría haber salido en lugar de tu padre. O Finn, "dice Blaine miserablemente. "Finn podría haber sido el que salía y entonces todo habría estado arruinado. Toda la escuela lo habría sabido. Todo el _pueblo_ lo hubiera sabido. "

"No lo hizo, sin embargo," dice Kurt. "No ha visto nada. Él no sabe nada. "

"Ese no es el punto. El punto es que Hubiera podido porque yo fui tan estúpido e imprudente y pensé que estaría bien darte un beso en tu porche delantero. "

"Tú me diste un beso en ese mismo porche meses atrás", recuerda Kurt.

"No estaba pensando con claridad en ese momento tampoco. "

Blaine parece una mierda total, Kurt nota. Él no tiene nada de gel en el pelo, que, para ser honesto, no es tan malo, pero sabe cómo le gusta a Blaine parecer común en la escuela. Está más pálido de lo normal y los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos son elocuentes contra su piel limpia.

"Es muy duro", dice Blaine, mirando hacia abajo a los pies de Kurt en la parte superior de sus libros. "Es demasiado difícil".

"Yo-. No sé lo que dices"

"Es muy difícil hacer esto, mantener este secreto", explica Blaine. "Estoy mintiendo a todos los que conozco. Estoy mintiendo a mis padres. . Y he estado mintiéndome a mí mismo, pensando que esto podría funcionar"

No dispuesto a creer lo que está escuchando, Kurt se apresura a decir algo que podría cambiar su opinión.

"Nosotros - podemos volver a estar como antes", dice rápidamente. "Podemos volver a solo tomarnos de la mano. No tenemos que besarnos más. Podemos tomar las cosas más lento".

Finalmente, Blaine mira a los ojos de Kurt. Cuando lo hace, Kurt reconoce inmediatamente qué tan dolorosamente triste esta.

"Hemos estado tomando las cosas tan despacio cómo es posible", dice Blaine. "Tú has sido tan- tan paciente conmigo. Tú has estado esperando tanto tiempo"

"Yo esperaría por siempre", afirma Kurt. "Haré lo que sea necesario".

"Tú no deberías tener que esperar por mí", dice Blaine, negando con la cabeza. "Deberías estar con alguien que esté tan orgulloso como tú. Deberías estar con alguien que no tenga miedo de tomar tu mano en público. "

"No me importa", dice Kurt desesperadamente. "No me importa nada de eso. Te amo y yo sólo te amo. "

"Kurt" dice Blaine suavemente. "Tú no deberías tener que conformarte con algo menos de lo que mereces."

"Pero",

"Y tú no tienes que fingir que no quieres algo cuando sé que lo quieres."

"Yo no quiero ninguna cosa más ", dice Kurt, deseando poder alargar la mano y tocar el rostro de Blaine.

Pero no puede. Él no puede extender la mano y tocar el rostro de Blaine. No puede sostener su mano, él no puede darle un beso, él no puede hacer todo lo que una pareja normal haría.

¿Y no es ese el punto de todo esto? ¿No se supone que debe mostrarle a Blaine que el amor es amor, no importa el género, sin importar la orientación sexual? ¿No se supone que debe mostrarle a Blaine que él no es _anormal_, que no está _mal_?

Ahora, Kurt sabe que el término normal en sí es muy relativo. Lo que es normal para una pareja puede no ser normal para otra. Lo que es normal en un hogar no puede ser tan normal en otro. Pero han estado en su propio pequeño mundo, viviendo en la clandestinidad y besándose a puerta cerrada que se ha convertido en su propia variante de la normalidad. Sí, Kurt secretamente añoraba la oportunidad de tomar la mano de Blaine en el pasillo. Sí, él quiere ser capaz de besar a Blaine en un hola y adiós todos los días. Él quiere esos pequeños lujos.

Blaine, sin embargo, no ve estas cosas como un lujo. Él los ve como acciones que podrían resultar que él se convierta en un blanco.

Lo qué Blaine necesita es la oportunidad de encontrar su propia versión de lo normal.

"Esperaré por ti", dice Kurt después de un prolongado silencio.

"Tú no tienes a-"

"Podemos vivir nuestras vidas", dice Kurt. "Y si alguna vez decides que yo soy el que quieres, voy a estar aquí. Si no... yo siempre te amaré. Yo no voy a insistir con esto si no es lo que quieres, sin embargo. No voy a hacer eso. "

"Lo siento", susurra Blaine. "Lo siento, no estoy preparado para esto."

"No tienes que disculparte", dice Kurt, rozando con los dedos el brazo de Blaine, el último signo de afecto que él nunca podría llegar a mostrar. "Te prometí que nunca te presionaría. Y si eso - si eso significa perderte, entonces... no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto".

"Eres mi mejor amigo", dice Blaine. Kurt intenta sonreír, pero el efecto se pierde cuando lo único que quiere hacer es llorar.

"Tú eres mi mejor amigo, también," dice a cambio.

Llegados a este punto, el estacionamiento se empieza a llenar con otros estudiantes y Kurt da unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Te veré a dentro", dice Kurt.

Mordiéndose los labios y asintiendo con la cabeza, Blaine se da vuelta y se aleja.

Kurt nunca pensó que sería tan difícil ver a alguien caminar lejos de él, sobre todo cuando sabe que va a ver a esa persona más tarde en el día.

Pero él sabe que no habrá miradas amorosas durante el almuerzo.

Ellos no compartirán sonrisas secretas en sus casilleros.

Y la promesa de un beso en un campo en primavera, después de clases se ha desvanecido por completo.

* * *

"Te ves como el infierno", comenta Burt esa misma tarde cuando Kurt entra en su casa.

"Estoy seguro", Kurt chasquea.

"Hey, ¿qué pasa con esa actitud?"

"Blaine rompió conmigo", afirma rotundamente.

"... ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? "

"No estaba preparado."

"Kurt-"

"No quiero hablar de eso."

Kurt azota su puerta.

Él desciende lentamente la escalera y deja caer su bolso en el suelo, él está agradecido de tener la habitación para sí mismo por un rato. Se hunde hacia abajo sobre el borde de la cama, los ojos no muy centrados en nada. Todo parece aburrido.

La Escuela había estado horrible. A medida que el día avanzaba, cada vez era más difícil sonreír cuando sus amigos hacían una broma. Lo había intentado todo lo posible para fingir que nada andaba mal cuando lo único que quería hacer era encerrarse en una cabina de baño y llorar hasta que la última campana del día sonara. Cada vez que veía a Blaine, su pecho se apretaba y su estómago se retorcía en nudos.

Era como si Kurt estuviera tan cerca de él, pero muy, muy lejos.

Durante el almuerzo, Kurt se había sentado entre Mercedes y Rachel, obligando a Blaine a sentarse en cualquier lado de una de las chicas. Kurt había sentido un toque de su pie debajo de la mesa y hasta ahora, se aferra a la esperanza de que podría haber sido de Blaine. El Club de Glee fue particularmente terrible, se sentaron uno al lado del otro, para no despertar sospechas y Kurt podía sentir la tristeza que irradiaba de Blaine en ondas gruesas y miserables.

Habían caminado a sus coches, lado a lado, pero no dijeron una palabra.

Así que Kurt había llegado a casa en vez de ir a su tienda de café de costumbre.

Sin Blaine, se sentía como que nada volvería a ser bueno de nuevo.

* * *

"Llegas temprano."

Blaine se detiene a dedicarle una mirada a su madre cuando entra por la puerta grande, esa misma tarde.

"Nunca estas por lo general en casa hasta la cena durante la semana", comenta.

"No me siento bien, ", dice.

Ni siquiera es una mentira. Él se siente muy mal. Siente que cayó en un pozo oscuro y húmedo, y al igual que él ni siquiera está tratando de escapar o pedir ayuda.

"¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el por qué estabas tan histérico anoche?" le pregunta su madre, inclinándose contra la puerta de la cocina.

Blaine se encuentra en la base de la escalera y se le queda mirando. Inesperadamente, la rabia se propaga hacia arriba en la garganta y lo único que quiere hacer es gritarle a ella.

_Te odio._

Él la odia por haberlo criado de la forma en que lo hizo, él la odia por todos los estudios de la Biblia, él la odia porque lo arrastró lejos de Missouri entregándole algo perfecto y al mismo tiempo que eso sea la causa de toda duda en su mente. Él la odia por haberlo llevado a la iglesia, él la odia por haberle dicho que ella quiere que él sea feliz cuando sabe que lo que le haría más feliz a él en realidad podría romper su familia.

Él piensa todas estas cosas, pero él permanece en silencio. En cambio, él sigue mirándola fijamente con una mirada plana y sin sentimientos antes de que él se de vuelta y empiece a subir por las escaleras.

"Voy a acostarme."

"Blaine-"

Pero él no escucha lo que ella tiene que decir. Blaine se encierra en su habitación a oscuras. Las persianas están cerradas, sólo un poco de luz asomando por los bordes y Blaine decide que lo odia también. Su habitación es siempre oscura, siempre oscura, siempre fría. Está cansado de su lámpara. Está cansado de la luz artificial.

Abre las persianas con casi la fuerza suficiente para romper la cadena. Él tira hasta que estén agrupados en la parte superior de la ventana y el sol de la tarde se derrama en su pequeño cuarto, calentando su cara. Motas de polvo brillan en el aire.

Blaine se pone de rodillas, los brazos descansando en su alféizar de la ventana mientras mira fijamente fuera. Los niños que están regresando a casa del colegio toman sus mochilas y recogen sus bicicletas. Corren por la calle, riendo y gritando con sus amigos mientras él se sienta en el interior, solo y en la miseria.

Se siente como en la prisión.

Una vez más, le había mentido a Kurt.

Blaine esta tan terriblemente cansada de mentir.

Él había dicho que no estaba preparado para todo esto, pero eso no era cierto. Blaine estaba completamente listo para estar con Kurt. Se habían tomado todo un paso a la vez, habían tenido cuidado. Después de pensarlo mucho anoche, Blaine había determinado que él no tenía miedo de que Burt Hummel descubriera su secreto. Él no tenía miedo de Carole Hudson se entere. Él no tenía miedo incluso de que fuera Finn el que camino hacia ellos.

A Blaine le preocupa sólo que dos personas se enteren sobre él: su madre y su padre.

No le importaba la iglesia. Ni siquiera le importaba si sus padres sabían que Kurt era, de hecho, gay, un secreto que había guardado bien guardado.

Pero si se enteraran de que Blaine estaba realmente en una relación con otro chico, no importa qué muchacho, no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de cómo iban a reaccionar. Terminar las cosas con Kurt era lo único que podía hacer para asegurarse de que nunca se enteraran.

Ahora, sin embargo, mientras él se sienta en su tranquila celda de su pequeña cárcel, tiene que preguntarse si por mantener ese secreto vale la pena ese sentimiento de que su corazón sólo ha sido arrancado por la mitad.

Blaine suspira. En realidad no odia a su madre. Él no odia a su padre. Él sólo odia que le hayan atascado como esto y que sean la causa de todas sus dudas ahora. Dios no tiene nada que ver con eso. Dios le ama. Son sus padres que tal vez no lo amen en el final.

Golpeando su puño en señal de frustración, Blaine se para y arranca el diario que Kurt le había comprado de en medio de dos libros sobre su escritorio. Al abrirlo, su corazón se ablanda cuando alcanza a ver las imágenes ubicadas justo en el interior de la cubierta. Es una franja de tres fotos, el tipo que puede conseguir en una cabina de fotos en el interior del centro comercial. En la imagen superior, él y Kurt están sacando la lengua fuera y en la foto del medio, Blaine está en el proceso de empujar Kurt fuera del marco. En la imagen inferior, sus mejillas se presionan entre sí, brillantes sonrisas en sus rostros y de inmediato el nota que se estaban abrazando.

Son las únicas fotos que tiene de ellos dos.

Él pone la tira de fotos a un lado y gira el diario para abrirlo en una página en blanco.

_Uno de estos días, no voy a tener que mentir más. Tú vales más que eso._

Blaine se detiene. No sabe que más escribir y ni siquiera quiere escribir esta nota en absoluto. Quiere decírselo a Kurt, a la cara, todo lo que tiene que decir.

Él hojea las páginas anteriores, leyendo fragmentos de las páginas anteriores.

Desde que Skylar había descubierto su último diario, Blaine había optado por evitar el nombre Kurt en cualquiera de sus notas de diario. Había sido demasiado arriesgado, a pesar de que el nuevo diario es más bien discreto.

Pero ahora... ahora que ha terminado de tener miedo de esto.

Él voltea de nuevo a la última página y termina su entrada.

_Te amo, Kurt Hummel._

Sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo, Blaine sonríe y golpea el pequeño libro cerrado. Lo coloca en el estante del escritorio y recoge la secuencia de imágenes. De pie, se mueve frente a su tablero de corcho y lee el versículo de la Biblia que él había aprendido de memoria, gracias a Kurt.

"No debáis a nadie nada, sino amaros unos a otros, porque el que ama al prójimo, ha cumplido la ley", lee en voz alta.

Él pega las fotos seguidas del verso.

Desde dentro de un cajón de su escritorio, sacó una pequeña caja, que él no había visto desde que la había sacado de la bolsa cuando regresó a casa de la librería cristiana ese día con Kurt. Él hace saltar la tapa y extrae el delicado rosario.

Él lo cuelga en el mismo borde que sostiene el versículo de la Biblia.

No importa si sus padres lo ven. No importa si el rosario no es parte de su propia religión ya que Kurt le había enseñado que la vida está llena de algo más que versos de la Biblia o de la iglesia.

La vida es algo más que bien o mal. No se trata sólo de lo que te han enseñando.

Y hasta que encuentre el coraje para admitir sus supuestos pecados ante sus padres, este rosario, las fotos y estas frases... esto es lo que tiene.

* * *

_Otra pieza del rompecabezas que no encaja  
lanzas tus brazos, estas tan malditamente cansado de eso  
que estas afrontando  
qué estás esperando para  
amar  
Tú no vas a estar pensando en coches cuando  
estés en tu lecho de muerte y muriendo  
Tú sólo estarás pensando en lo que tienes que pagar,  
Estás orando por  
amor_  
- 'What Are You Looking For' - Sick Puppies

* * *

**Sin notas de la autora.**

* * *

**N/T:**

_Yo primero quisiera confesar que cuando traduje este capítulo llore como una desgraciada :'( es que puede sentir como Kurt intentaba decir algo para que Blaine no se alejara de él y el dolor de Blaine :( Volví llorar ahora al releerlo._

_Gracias por sus comentarios :) realmente valoro mucho el tiempo que se toma cada uno de ustedes para comentar :)_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en mi opinión fue trágico :(_

_Espero sus reviews!_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capi_


	18. Rock Bottom

Capitulo 18

Rock Bottom

_Tengo la sensación real de mí mismo cuando estoy insoportablemente triste._  
-Franz Kafka

* * *

Lamentablemente, Blaine no puede encontrar algo en su corazón para volver a la amistad que había compartido una vez con Kurt. Dos semanas han pasado desde la ruptura y sigue siendo dolorosamente difícil mirar a Kurt a los ojos. Apenas hablan en la escuela ahora y nunca se reúnen para tomar café o cualquier cosa fuera de las clases. Lo máximo que hablan es durante el Glee Club, y eso es por lo general sólo cuando el grupo entero está teniendo algún tipo de debate.

Es terrible porque no sabe si Kurt esta simplemente dándole espacio o activamente evitándolo porque está demasiado enojado para hablar con él.

Blaine no se había dado cuenta cuán grande era la parte que Kurt había jugado en su vida, hasta que simplemente no estuvo más ahí. Lo que es peor es que... Kurt está ahí. Está justo ahí, sólo a unas pocas puertas de las taquillas pero Blaine no sabe qué decir.

La única manera de escapar de la presencia de Kurt es quedarse en casa o estar en la iglesia.

Estar en la iglesia no ayuda casi nada, teniendo en cuenta que todo lo que él piensa durante los sermones es Kurt y cómo solía pedirle a Blaine que recitara versículos de la Biblia de memoria.

Cuando está en casa, siente como si se estuviera volviendo loco.

Especialmente esta noche.

"¿Cómo va la escuela?" su padre le pregunta en la cena.

"Está bien."

Como si sus padres pensaran que es ciego, comparten una mirada mordaz a través de la mesa. Blaine mantiene la cabeza gacha mientras empuja una pila de puré de papas alrededor de su plato.

"¿Cómo están tus amigos, cariño?" le pregunta a su madre.

"Ellos están bien."

"Blaine... tu madre y yo estamos preocupados por ti. Apenas has estado comiendo y no saliste con tu amigo Kurt después de la escuela nunca más. Todo lo que haces es sentarse en tu habitación. "

Blaine se encoge de hombros.

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en tal vez ir a una cita con una de las chicas de la escuela?" le pregunta a su madre. "Creo que algunas de ellas van a la iglesia. Así podrías salir de esta pequeña mala racha en la que estas metido"

"Yo no estoy en una mala racha", dice Blaine a la defensiva.

"Entonces, ¿por qué te has encerrado en tu habitación? No hemos tenido estudio de la Biblia en más de una semana, cariño. "

"Hemos estado teniendo estudio de la Biblia todas las noches desde antes de que yo supiera leer mamá", suspira Blaine. "No creo que haya nada más que estudiar."

"Siempre hay más para estudiar cuando se trata de la palabra de Dios, Blaine", dice su padre.

"¡Estoy cansado de hacer lo mismo todos los días!" Blaine suelta "¡Siempre es lo mismo! Voy a la escuela, llego a casa, cenamos, tenemos que estudiar la Biblia. Los domingos vamos a la iglesia, llegamos a casa, y entonces hablamos de lo que hemos aprendido en la iglesia. Para el almuerzo, tienen el mismo tipo de bocadillo todos los días. ¿Por qué es malo el deseo de cambiar la monotonía un poco? Entiendo que ustedes son súper cerrados en todos sus caminos, pero yo soy un adolescente. Tengo que cambiar".

"Se necesita estabilidad", dice su padre con brusquedad. "Sin ella, los adolescentes son propensos a caer en multitudes malas y malos hábitos."

"Yo no estoy diciendo que quiero salir y emborracharme y drogarme", afirma Blaine. "Yo simplemente no tengo ganas de estudiar la Biblia todas las noches."

"Si quieres un poco de cambio, cariño, ¿por qué no sales a alguna cita?" presiona su madre.

"¿Por qué sigues forzando el tema? "Blaine le pregunta. "empezaste a hacerlo el año pasado en Missouri. ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?"

Su madre se ve sorprendida cuando Blaine agrega ese comentario.

"No estamos atrapados en la edad de piedra", dice simplemente. "Sabemos lo importante que son las citas es la vida de un adolescente."

"Bueno, tal vez no hay nadie que me interesa", señala Blaine. "La piscina de citas no es tan fantástica en McKinley. Y de vuelta a casa, todo el mundo se sentía como un hermano teniendo en cuenta que todos habíamos crecido juntos. "

"¿Qué hay de Quinn Fabray?", su madre le pregunta, mirándolo demasiado emocionada para su propia tranquilidad. "Uno de los amigos de su madre va a nuestra iglesia. Me doy cuenta de que Quinn y su madre son una denominación diferente, pero yo la conocí una vez y ella parece una muy humilde, dulce niña. "

No puede pensar en su madre tratando de tenderle una trampa, Blaine resopla con incredulidad.

"Sí, madre, ella es muy humilde. "

"Deberías invitarla a cenar o-"

"lo suficientemente humilde como para conseguir el año pasado quedar embarazada", agrega Blaine secamente.

Blaine tiene el gran placer de ver el rostro de su madre desmoronarse. Su esperanza de una posible novia para su hijo muere en su cara delante de sus ojos.

"Bueno", dice su padre, "eso es lamentable".

"Seguro que hay - debe haber alguien más que te interese", su madre insiste. "Hemos venido aquí para que tu pudieras tener un nuevo comienzo, una-"

Los ojos de Blaine se estrechan. Los ojos de su padre se amplían y su madre se tapa la boca con una mano. Su mirada revolotea de ida y vuelta entre sus padres.

Las piezas del rompecabezas empiezan a encajar en su lugar.

"¿Por eso nos mudamos?" Blaine pregunta con incredulidad. "¿Nos trasladamos a Ohio porque no tenía - no tenía una _novia?_"

"Estábamos preocupados por ti, Blaine", dijo su padre intentando explicar. "Todos tus amigos tenían novias y tu no. Tú apenas muestras interés alguno en ninguna de tus compañeras de clase. Pensamos que sufrías de algún tipo de - de retraso en el crecimiento, el desarrollo social subdesarrollado porque vivíamos en un pueblo tan pequeño y no había nadie nuevo-"

"No puedo creer esto", Blaine se queja, dejando caer el tenedor y encogiéndose mientras que traquetea con fuerza en el plato. "Así que todo eso de querer un cambio de escenario - todo lo que me dijeron - nada de eso era cierto"

"Nos pareció que era lo que necesitabas cariño", dice su madre.

Él la mira a ella. Su tono de voz es compasivo y es casi degradante para su salud mental.

"Tal vez lo que realmente necesito es que ambos se _Larguen_"

"¿Qué está sucediendo contigo?" le pregunta su madre, un poco asustada. "Nunca nos has mostrado una actitud como ésta. Te criamos bien".

"Sólo deja eso" resopla Blaine. "No hay nada mal en mí."

"Obviamente, hay algo mal", dice ella, "de lo contrario no estarías lamentándote todo el día o no hablarías con nosotros de esta manera."

"¿Alguna vez pensaste que tal vez eres la última persona con la que Quisiera hablar de algo?"Blaine pregunta. "¿Alguna vez te paraste a pensar que no soy un niño que piensa que sus padres tienen todas las respuestas? ¿Alguna vez te diste cuenta de que _no eres Dios_ y que no hace falta que te diga todo? Yo no tengo que responder a cualquiera de ustedes nunca más."

Sus padres se quedan en silencio ante sus palabras. El reloj en el pasillo no se detiene, suena demasiado fuerte y el dolor de cabeza comienza a palpitar en el interior de su cráneo.

"No somos Dios", su padre finalmente dice en un tono mortal. "Pero todavía somos tus padres. Y será mejor que recuerdes que podemos castigarte si alguna vez nos vuelves a hablar en ese tono de voz"

Blaine quiere hacer alguna declaración rebelde, ágil. En cambio, las lágrimas calientes comienzan a caer de sus ojos, aquellas furiosas que se niegan a ser barridas a un lado hasta que han formado rastros de lágrimas en su rostro.

"Blaine, cariño-"

"¿Puedo retirarme?", pregunta con la voz áspera.

"No, no puedes", dice su padre con decisión. "tu te sentaras allí y vas a comer la comida que tu madre se ha tomado el tiempo y esfuerzo de cocinar para ti."

Blaine no dice una palabra más. Come la comida en su plato, que se ha enfriado y sabe a ceniza en su lengua.

Él nunca ha tenido miedo de Dios o el Diablo a lo más teme es a su padre en este mismo momento.

* * *

El siguiente domingo en la iglesia, a Blaine le ofrecen otro solo en el coro de su iglesia. Nunca ha estado más agradecido por algo en qué ocupar sus pensamientos durante una semana.

* * *

En el momento del día cuando su solo está cerca, Blaine está casi listo para cortar las manos de su madre. Si ella intenta enderezarle la corbata una vez más...

"Mamá, mi corbata se ve bien", dice, apartando sus manos lejos, fuera de las puertas de la iglesia.

"Lo siento", dice con una sonrisa. "Me siento tan emocionada por ti cuando tienes uno de esos solos."

"Bueno, tu entusiasmo no tiene que filtrarse a mi armario. Solo - sólo tienes que ir adentro y sentarte con papá. Te veré más tarde. "

Una vez que finalmente desaparece en el interior, Blaine finalmente tiene unos segundos para respirar. Su madre ha estado rondándolo desde su argumento en la cena de la semana pasada, ella sigue trayendo bocadillos a su habitación después de la escuela, ella siempre le pregunta cómo fue su día, y ella constantemente le pregunta si quiere ir de compras para comprar cosas al azar. Él sabe que, en algún nivel, tiene buenas intenciones. Pero en este momento de su vida, lo único que quiere hacer es gritarle a ella. O estrangularla. O simplemente salir corriendo y empezar de nuevo.

Diez minutos más tarde, él está de pie delante de la congregación con el pequeño grupo detrás de él, mientras que su pastor le presenta y aplaude todo el mundo. Es una tontería, realmente. No es como si no supieran ya quién es.

Comienza la música y Blaine cierra los ojos. A él le encanta esta canción.

Él sólo se siente un poco culpable cuando empieza a cantar la canción porque realmente debería ser acerca de Dios.

Pero para él, simplemente no lo es.

_Sé que te necesito _

_Necesito amarte _

_Me encantaría verte, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo _

_Tengo muchas ganas de sentirte_

_Siento esta necesidad de ti_

_Necesito oírte _

_¿Es eso tan malo?_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh _

Blaine abre los ojos, mirando por encima de la multitud de los bancos porque no hay ninguna razón para mirarlos. Esta canción no es para ellos. Esta canción es para el chico que aún ama.

_Ahora tú me tiraste cerca de ti _

_Cuando estamos cerca te temo_

_Todavía tengo miedo de decirte todo lo que he hecho _

_¿Estás hecho para perdonar? _

_¿o puedes mirar más allá de mi pretensión, Señor? _

_Estoy tan cansado de defender lo que me he convertido _

_En Lo Qué me he convertido _

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh, oh, oh – _

Estuvo a punto de fallar en la letra cuando él ve una ojeada de pelo familiar, castaño peinado en el último banco en la parte trasera de la iglesia.

_Te escucho decir mi _

_amor se ha terminado _

_lo que hay debajo _

_lo que hay dentro _

_esta entre nosotros_

_las veces que me hiciste dudar _

_Cuando no puedes sentir_

_Las veces que preguntaste_

_¿Esto es real?_

_Las veces que estás roto _

_Las veces que tu eres reparado_

_las veces que me odias_

_y las veces que te doblan _

_Bueno mi amor, se ha terminado _

_Lo que hay debajo_

_lo que hay dentro _

_esta entre nosotros_

Sus ojos no le engañan. Kurt está sentado solo en la última fila, con los ojos sin dejar de ver a Blaine en el pequeño escenario que se dobla como un púlpito. Sus ojos se detienen ahi y Blaine ya ni siquiera finge como si le estuviera cantando a Dios.

_Las veces que te estás curando_

_Y cuando tu corazón se rompe_

_Las veces que te sientes como si te has caído de la gracia _

_las veces que estas sufriendo _

_Las veces que sanas_

_las veces que pasas hambre y estás tentado a robar _

_En tiempos de confusión _

_En caos y dolor _

_Yo estoy allí en tu dolor bajo el peso de tu vergüenza _

_Estoy allí a través de tu corazón dolorido_

_Estoy allí en la tormenta _

_Mi amor yo te guardaré en mi poder solo _

_No me importa dónde has caído,o dónde has estado_

_nunca voy a renunciar a ti _

_Mi amor nunca terminara_

_Nunca terminara, mmmm _

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh _

La canción termina y hay un pequeño aplauso, cortés. Él permite que una sonrisa se extienda a través de sus labios, pero luego ve a Kurt ponerse de pie y salir por las puertas. Blaine apresuradamente deja el micrófono y sale corriendo por la puerta lateral, saliendo por la puerta de atrás de la iglesia y rodeando el edificio.

Kurt no está allí.

Su coche no está en el aparcamiento.

Blaine cae de rodillas, rezando, bastante literalmente, para que él no haya imaginado verlo en la iglesia. El terreno es duro en sus rodillas a través de sus pantalones delgados. El brillante sol se burla de él por encima.

No puede seguir con esto. No puede vivir esta vida, no puede ser esta persona. El niño que entendía todo sobre él se había ido sin decir una sola palabra, sin una sola mirada.

El suelo es demasiado doloroso ahora.

Así que esto... esto es lo que se siente al tocar fondo.

* * *

"¿Estás bien?"

Los ojos llorosos de Blaine se alejan de su casillero y se elevan para mirar a Kurt. Esta es la primera vez en semanas que Kurt le ha hablado directamente a él. Blaine deseaba desesperadamente haber tenido la semana pasada el coraje para preguntarle a Kurt si había ido al servicio de la iglesia para ver el solo de Blaine, pero nunca lo encontró. Él había permitido que el incidente desapareciera de su mente.

"Estoy bien", dice Blaine, centrándose en su combinación otra vez bloqueada.

Gracias a su estrés y falta de sueño a su mente parece que no puede recordar la combinación. Kurt se agacha junto a él, una acción que debe ser una hazaña increíble teniendo en cuenta el grado de presión que tiene en los pantalones en la actualidad. Blaine mentalmente se golpea por pensar en algo tan trivial.

"Te ves como si no hubieras dormido en una semana", comenta Kurt, espantando las manos de Blaine lejos y abriendo la puerta del casillero para él.

"Gracias", murmura Blaine, tomando los libros de texto que necesita antes de golpear la puerta cerrándola de nuevo y poniéndose de pie. Kurt se endereza también.

"Sé que nosotros – Nosotros no hemos hablado mucho últimamente" .

"O en absoluto"

Con la cabeza gacha, Kurt continúa.

"Todavía estoy aquí para ti si necesitas hablar." Blaine suspira y se apoya fuertemente contra la fila de casilleros. Ni siquiera tiene la energía para hablar en este momento, pero cae en un lugar seguro y tranquilo en el sonido de la voz de Kurt.

"Necesito café", grita accidentalmente.

"Las clases están a punto de comenzar".

"No me importa. "

Kurt lo mira por un segundo más y luego hace un movimiento fuerte con la cabeza. Ni siquiera se sentía un poco mal por saltarse las clases, Blaine sigue a Kurt fuera de la escuela hacia su auto en el estacionamiento. Sin decir una palabra, Blaine salta al asiento del acompañante y Kurt los lleva a su cafetería habitual.

"Yo no me quiero quedar aquí", Blaine admite.

"¿Podemos ir a nuestro lugar?"

En lugar de reclamar su mesa de siempre, ordenan su café para llevar y conducen todo el camino a su lugar favorito en su campo. Blaine no se acuerda del disco, lo único que recuerda es el sabor del café y la calma suave de la música en la radio.

Kurt aparca el coche y apaga al motor. El silencio que se instala entre ellos no es raro. No hay presión para hablar, no hay prisa. Tienen todo el día. Una vez que la cafeína finalmente da a su cerebro un impulso artificial, Blaine abre la boca.

"Te extraño".

Bien.

Eso no tenía que salir.

"Yo también te extraño."

"¿Estás enojado conmigo? ¿Es por eso que no me has estado hablando? "Pregunta Blaine y él desearía poder coserse los labios porque está diciendo todo lo que está pensando cosa que podría ser muy peligrosa.

"¿Qué?" Kurt le pregunta sin aliento. "¡No! No, eso es - no. Me imaginé que, ya sabes, necesitabas tiempo para ti mismo. Pensé que necesitabas tiempo para entender tu vida".

"Mi vida es una mierda."

"... ¿Por qué?"

"Me enteré hace unas semanas que la verdadera razón de que mis padres se mudaran a Ohio era porque pensaban que yo era estúpido socialmente debido a el hecho de que yo no tenía una novia. "

Kurt parpadea rápidamente, como si no pudiera creer lo que acaba de oír.

"Arrancaron nuestras vidas porque no estaba teniendo ninguna cita", dice Blaine, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Mi mamá trató de hacerme una cita con Quinn."

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"

"No. Rápidamente le destruí ese sueño cuando les dije que ella quedó embarazada el año pasado. "

"Sí, eso es definitivamente una cosa que va a disuadir a las unidades de los padres."

"Estoy cansado de todo", admite Blaine, con la cabeza hacia atrás contra el asiento. "Estoy cansado de mentir. Estoy cansado de fingir. Y ahora estoy empezando a darme cuenta de lo que el padre de Rachel estaba hablando. "

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunta Kurt.

"Él estaba hablando de lo mal que estaba cuando él estaba tratando de ser alguien que no era. Trató de convencerse de que se trataba de una fase. Él se mintió a sí mismo acerca de quién era. Y ahora veo exactamente de lo que estaba hablando." Él volvió la cabeza para hacer frente a Kurt, para tomar su bello rostro y sus ojos que coinciden con el color de las piedras en el rosario que había comprado hace mucho tiempo.

"No se trata mas sólo de ti ", dice Blaine. "Yo pensé que nos estaba protegiendo cuando rompí contigo. Pensé que te estaba ahorrando de todo esto hasta que pueda manejarlo. Pero - no se trataba de ti. No se trata sólo de quererte o querer estar contigo. Se trata de mí. Se trata de mí, de pretender que el tiempo arregle todo. "

"No lo entiendo", dice Kurt en voz baja.

"No rompí contigo porque me dio miedo cuando tu padre se enteró. No rompí contigo porque tenía miedo de que Finn o alguien de la escuela se entere. Ellos no tienen importancia. Rompí contigo porque tenía miedo de mis padres y lo que iban a hacer. Pensé que la única manera en que podría - podría preservarnos a nosotros seria nunca dejarlos entenderlo. Fue sólo por ellos. "

"Así que... ¿aún quieres estar conmigo?"

"Yo quería estar contigo ese día en la playa de estacionamiento. Yo no quiero dejarte ir. Nunca quise dejarte ir. Yo sólo - yo pensé que iba a encontrar el coraje para finalmente decirles antes de que las cosas se pusieran tan mal. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que, sin ti, las cosas son absolutamente horribles"

"Lo siento, yo no estaba allí", dice Kurt, con la voz quebrada. "Yo no sabía que estabas teniendo un momento tan difícil".

"Cada día", Blaine respira con dureza, como si doliera "cada día se me hace más difícil mirarles a los ojos. El tiempo no está ayudando como pensé que sería."

"El tiempo puede curar muchas heridas", dice Kurt suavemente. "Pero a veces sólo no se puede evitar lo inevitable."

"¿Y si me odian?" pregunta Blaine, con los ojos llorosos y frenético. "¿Y si no quieren tener nada que ver conmigo? No queda nada por ello. No hay nada más que hacer. Tengo que decirles. ¿Y si-"

"Entonces vendrás a hospedarte a mi casa hasta que podamos encontrar algo mejor. No voy a dejarte pasar por esto solo. "

"No puedo hacerle eso a tu-"

Kurt le interrumpe con un gesto de la mano.

"Ni siquiera es un problema."

"¿Quieres venir conmigo? ¿Vas a estar ahí cuando les diga? "

"¿Quieres que lo haga?"

"Por favor", suplica Blaine. "No puedo hacer esto solo."

"Entonces voy a estar allí. Por supuesto que voy a estar ahí ", Kurt dice con firmeza. "¿Cuándo quieres decirles?"

"Cuando la escuela termine."

"Eso es... todavía faltan algunas semanas a partir de ahora."

"Lo sé," Blaine asiente. "Yo sólo -. Tengo que estar en el marco derecho de la mente y no estoy ahí ahora"

Kurt le da una pequeña sonrisa y extiende su mano, cubriendo la de Blaine que sostiene su taza de café vacía.

"Voy a estar aquí contigo. Voy a estar aquí a cada paso del camino si quieres que lo haga. "

"No quiero dejarte ir otra vez", dice Blaine.

"Entonces no lo hagas."

Blaine le da una inclinación de cabeza temblorosa. Él nunca se ha sentido tan débil e impotente en su vida. Pero Kurt curiosea una de sus manos alrededor de la taza de café y le da un firme apretón de apoyo.

"No me lo imaginé", dice Blaine de la nada.

"¿Imaginar qué?"

"Estabas ahí", continúa, " ese día en la iglesia. Cuando yo cantaba." Kurt inclina su cabeza, con confusión evidente en sus ojos.

"¿Cuando nos conocimos?"

"No, la semana pasada. Tú estabas sentado en la fila de atrás. "

"Blaine", dice Kurt lentamente, "Yo ni siquiera sabía que tenías un solo. ¿Cómo lo haría? No he hablado contigo en las últimas semanas".

"... Claro," Blaine asiente con la cabeza con cansancio. "Creo - Creo que me lo estaba imaginando."

"¿Me imaginaste en la iglesia? ¿Escuchándote cantar? "

"No he estado durmiendo bien", dice Blaine, tratando de explicar el incidente.

Blaine no sabe ni qué pensar de toda esta situación ahora. Pensó que había visto a Kurt allí, en la última fila, observando su desempeño. Sus ojos se encontraron y Blaine piensa que él recuerda haber visto sonreír a Kurt.

Tal vez él realmente estaba delirante por la falta de sueño.

Sin embargo, cuando cae a dormir esa noche, él recuerda un lirio de los valles en su mesita de noche que apareció hace unos meses.

Y él nunca había encontrado una explicación para _eso_ tampoco.

* * *

**Notas del Capítulo:**

TBC

**Nota:** La canción que Blaine canta se llama "times" de Tenth Avenue North. ¡Muchas gracias a mi querida Rose por sugerirlo!

* * *

_**N/T:**_

_¿Algo que decir de este capitulo? Por mi parte creo que fue genial todo lo que Blaine les dijo a sus padres, ¡al fin les contesto algo! u,u por otro lado me alegro de que haya vuelto a hablar con Kurt, era demasiado triste que estuvieran separados… Definitivamente un capitulo maravilloso ^^_

_Por otro lado, ¿Por qué actualice mas rápido? Y la respuesta es… ¡Porque tengo Buenisimas Noticias para nosotros! El otro dia estaba viendo la lista de Fanfics de __**beautifulwhatsyourhurry**__ (la autora de este fic) y de repente leyendo la descripción de un one shot de ella lei esto:_

**Sins of the Flesh**-**Los pecados de la carne**

_Resumen:_

_Situado en "Things I Cannot Change" , un año después de que termina la historia… _

_Bueno realmente el resumen dice más cosas pero no quiero que se enteren de nada que todavía no vieron aquí._

_Asi que cuando termine de publicar este fic, si su autora me lo permite, traduciré y subiré el one shot. *-*_

_Bueno, espero que les haya alegrado la noticia y que les haya gustado este capi ^^_

_¡Dejen sus comentarios!_

_**Pd:** me olvide de agregar, que ya queda MUY poco para el final de esta historia! Solo nos queda el capitulo 19 y el epilogo. Asi que estamos ya casi en el final ^^ Disfruten la lectura :B_

_Nos leemos_


	19. Daddy

Capitulo 19

Daddy

¿_Quién_, _dotado de un corazón para amar, y en ese corazón el coraje necesario _para probar cómo se ama, se hubiera podido contener?  
-William Shakespeare

* * *

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?"

Blaine respira profundamente para calmarse y mira directamente a la puerta principal. La mano de Kurt es cálida en la suya. El sol casi se ha puesto totalmente y sus padres están en el interior, probablemente, limpiando la mesa de la cena. Blaine había cenado en la casa de Kurt, porque no sabía si realmente comería nada de otra manera. No podía recordar alguna vez que haya estado tan nervioso en su vida. Kurt le había informado que él le había dicho a su padre la situación y Burt Hummel aparentemente se había rápidamente ofrecido a prepararle la cama para Blaine en el sofá en el caso de que el resultado de eso fuera el peor.

La escuela terminó hoy.

Blaine sólo espera que la vida como él la conoce, no termine también.

"No," dice Blaine con la verdad. "Pero he esperado lo suficiente."

"Si tú no estás listo..." Kurt se calla.

"No creo que nunca vaya a estar listo".

Pareciendo entender, Kurt le da la mano a Blaine oprimiéndola un poco tranquilizadoramente. Después de otra respiración relajante, Blaine finge tener el estómago revuelto para soltar la mano de Kurt y él empuja la puerta abierta.

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá? "Él dice en voz alta, esperando que no suene tan nervioso como él se siente.

O aterrorizado.

"¡En la sala de estar, cariño!", su madre lo llama de vuelta.

Buscando a Kurt por el valor que tiene miedo de perder, Kurt asiente y se cerró la puerta, se introducen más en la casa. Blaine conduce a Kurt a la sala pero Kurt se queda en la puerta, como habían acordado. Mientras que Kurt está presente como apoyo moral, esto es, en definitiva la batalla de Blaine.

"Oh, hola, Kurt, cariño," su madre saluda con una sonrisa cálida desde su sillón de lectura. "Dile a tus padres que dije gracias por alimentar a nuestro hijo."

"No es un problema en absoluto", dice Kurt amablemente. "Nos encanta tener más tiempo a Blaine".

Blaine se da cuenta de que Kurt no corrige a su madre por usar el término «padres» cuando Carol no es realmente su madre. Por otra parte, tienen cosas más importantes que hacer.

"¿Dónde está papá?" Blaine pregunta.

"Aquí," Su padre le contesta por sí mismo, viniendo de la cocina, con un vaso de algo que tintinea en su mano cuando él se sienta en su propia silla de lectura.

Blaine está agradecido de que están los dos sentados. Él no sabe cuán intimidado se sentiría si ambos estuvieran de pie y se cernieran sobre él. Sus manos comienzan a temblar por lo que las lleva a su espalda, entrelazando los dedos, esperando que dejen de temblar a voluntad.

"¿Por qué es qué estás tan serio?", su madre le pregunta con preocupación. "Estás muy pálido."

Tragando sus temores, Blaine finalmente encuentra su voz.

"Yo - yo tengo que decirles algo a ambos. Es importante y aunque estoy bastante seguro de que no les va a gustar, me gustaría - realmente les agradecería si me dejaran terminar de hablar antes de empezar a gritarme o echarme o algo así".

"¿Echarte?" repite su padre. "¿Qué-"

"¿No dejaste a nadie embarazada verdad?" le pregunta su madre preocupada.

Kurt resopla detrás de él y Blaine se vuelve para mirarlo.

"Lo siento," Kurt murmura.

Rodando los ojos, Blaine se enfrenta a sus padres una vez más y niega con la cabeza.

"No. No he dejado embarazada a nadie".

"Bueno, entonces ¿qué podría ser tan grave?" pregunta su madre.

"Solo - Solo por favor déjame decir lo que tengo que decir en primer lugar."

Sus padres comparten una mirada rápida antes de darle a su hijo una inclinación de cabeza.

Esto iba a ser una de las cosas más difíciles que Blaine Anderson ha hecho nunca en su vida.

"ustedes me empujaban a tratar de encontrar una novia", comienza, rezando para que su voz tenga más confianza que su corazón " y me decían que yo no estaba interesado en nadie. El hecho es- lo cierto es que es mentira. Estoy interesado en alguien. En realidad estoy enamorada de alguien. "

Por alguna razón, su padre se ve muy impresionado.

"He estado viendo a esta persona en secreto... porque yo sabía que no lo aprobarían. No ha sido fácil. Ha habido un montón de cosas sobre esto con las que he tenido que lidiar el año pasado y es la razón por la que he estado tan - tan reservado y retraído con ustedes. Los empujé tan lejos de mí porque no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar cuando se enteraran de quién era la persona. Me esforcé mucho conmigo mismo y mis creencias y he tenido un tiempo realmente difícil. Pero esto - esta persona me ayudó. Y me ama. Y cuando les diga quién es, sólo quiero que sepan que me hace más feliz de lo que he sido. "

Sus padres parecían completamente desconcertados por el punto y él sabe que es porque están devanándose los sesos, tratando de averiguar exactamente quién podría ser esta persona.

Blaine cava profundamente en su mente, corazón y alma, buscando hasta el último gramo de coraje y valentía que podría tener para seguir diciendo estas palabras.

"Mamá... Papá", dice con toda la fuerza que puede reunir, "soy gay".

El silencio nunca ha sido tan fuerte.

"Y la persona de la que estoy enamorado... es Kurt." Como si fuera una señal, Kurt se coloca al lado de Blaine y de inmediato entrelaza sus dedos. Ellos están juntos, barbilla arriba, orgullosos de lo que son y lo que tienen, no importa lo que puedan decir.

El padre de Blaine aprieta la quijada y él puede ver los músculos que trabajan mientras trata muy obviamente mantener la boca cerrada, para no hablar y decir algo implacable. Por otra parte, la mirada de su madre se ha desinflado y las lágrimas empiezan a rebosar de sus ojos. No dicen nada, sin embargo, y más que nada es eso lo que más preocupa a Blaine.

"Antes de que pregunten" Blaine sigue hablando ahora que la parte más difícil está fuera del camino, "sí, estoy seguro. No, no es una fase. Sí, he pensado en las implicaciones en términos de Dios y el Cielo, y creo que Dios no condena a las personas por amar, no importa el género. Ustedes pueden creer que lo que compartimos Kurt y yo es un pecado, pero no lo es. Yo lo amo. Y el amor es la única cosa que Dios predica sobre la mayoría. No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo, no hay nada que puedas decir para hacerme cambiar de opinión al respecto. Soy gay. Y no hay nada que hacer al respecto."

"Ya lo sabemos." Las palabras son tan suaves que Blaine casi piensa que podría haberlas imaginado.

"¿Qué?" pregunta.

"Lo Sabemos", dice su madre de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Se aclara la garganta. "Lo hemos sabido desde el año pasado. Es parte de la razón por la que dejamos Missouri. Pensamos que si pudieras -. Si tuviera más chicas para elegir, podría ser que tu no…"

"¿Ustedes... ustedes lo sabían?" Blaine pregunta con incredulidad. "¿Cómo - Yo ni siquiera sabía."

"Eres nuestro hijo, Blaine", dijo su padre por fin. "Por supuesto que lo sabíamos."

"Yo rezaba," su madre añade. "Recé para que las cosas resultaran a nuestra manera. Yo sabía que algo andaba mal de nuevo antes de Navidad. Tú comenzaste a estar más tranquilo, más reservado. Nos alejaste. Y cuando me preguntaste todas esas preguntas sobre la homosexualidad una noche después de estudiar la Biblia, intenté - Traté de disuadirte. Hice todo lo que pude. "

"No es una opción", dice Blaine firmemente, apretando su agarre en la mano de Kurt. "Traté de fingir por mucho tiempo. Traté de parar - dejar de tener ese tipo de pensamientos, pero no pude. Es solo... quién soy yo. "

"Dios no crea homosexuales, Blaine", dice su padre tan suavemente como le es posible.

"Él me creó. Y me dio a Kurt. Pedí una señal y no dejaba de poner a Kurt en mi camino. Estaba destinado a ser así. "

"No puedo estar de acuerdo con eso", dice su padre, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Esa es tu elección", dice Blaine. "Si no me quieren aquí ya, el padre de Kurt se ha ofrecido a dejar que me quede con ellos hasta que otra cosa se pueda hacer."

"¿Quieres irte?" le pregunta su madre con miedo. "¿Por qué querrías irte?"

"Yo no voy a vivir en una casa con los padres que no me aceptan o me aman por lo que soy. No me quedaré aquí con las personas que constantemente van a intentar decirme que no tengo razón, o van a tratar de hacerme heterosexual. "

Su madre parpadea varias veces por el shock. Ella se pone de pie y camina lentamente delante de Blaine.

"Sigues siendo mi hijo", susurra. "Sigues siendo -. Sigues siendo mi bebé"

"Mamá..."

"No quiero que te vayas", dice ella desesperadamente. "Nosotros - vamos a intentarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Haremos lo mejor que podamos. No es nuestra idea de -. Lo correcto, pero lo intentaremos"

"No puedo quedarme aquí si van a seguir intentando hacerme citas con chicas ", dice, dándole una sonrisa débil y acuosa.

Su madre se ríe y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Kurt libera su agarre de la mano de Blaine y Blaine abraza a su madre, el alivio se filtra en sus piernas mientras ella se aferra a él como si ella no quisiera dejarlo ir. Ella llora abiertamente contra su cuello, hasta que finalmente se aleja y desliza los ojos.

"¿Papá?" Blaine pregunta con timidez.

* * *

Para su gran consternación, el padre de Blaine sólo se queda mirando a la bebida en su vaso mientras se arremolina alrededor del hielo. Él permanece tranquilo y el estómago de Kurt se aprieta. No hagas esto a tu hijo, piensa, no lo hagas, no vale la pena.

"Creo", dijo su padre finalmente hablando despacio "que debes permanecer en la casa de Kurt esta noche, Blaine. Danos un poco de tiempo para pensar las cosas. "

Kurt inmediatamente detecta cuando el cuerpo de Blaine se tensa a pesar de que no le está tocando más. La furia se acumula en la garganta de Kurt y él tiene que morderse la lengua para detenerse antes de gritar. Esta no es su familia, esto no es asunto suyo. Él está aquí sólo por el apoyo moral, Pero el shock y la tensión en la habitación es casi tangible.

"Está bien", dice Blaine, las palabras inestables en sus labios.

"No", su madre afirma sin dudarlo. "Él no va a ninguna parte."

"Judy", dijo su padre suspirando cansadamente y es entonces cuando Kurt se da cuenta de que él nunca ha conocido los nombres de los padres de Blaine en primer lugar.

"Yo no lo voy a dejar ir"

"Hay cosas que necesitamos que discutir. "

"No, no las hay," Judy Anderson dice con firmeza. "Él se queda aquí"

"Ya habíamos dicho que si esto llegaba a suceder,"

"Bueno, nos equivocamos" Judy dice, aferrándose a la mano de su hijo.

"Es - Está bien, mamá, me voy a quedar…-"

"No te quedaras en cualquier lugar excepto aquí, en este sofá", dice ella, tirando de su mano y tirando de él hacia el sofá."Siéntate. Kurt, creo que podría ser mejor si fueras a tu casa. "

"Kurt no tiene que ir a ninguna parte", dice Blaine inmediatamente, sus ojos mirando a Kurt.

Kurt se encuentra inmóvil en la sala, en medio de lo que parece se ha convertido en un campo de batalla. Realmente debería irse, esto es entre la familia de Blaine y solo la familia de Blaine y no debe ponerse en el medio del fuego cruzado. Su ojos se mueven entre la madre de Blaine, que parece incómoda, y el padre de Blaine, que parece más molesto que enojado.

Y entonces sus ojos se posan en Blaine, que parece nervioso como el infierno. Después de todo es la última lucha preocupante y él no merece sentarse allí en medio de todo solo. Kurt había hecho una promesa: estar aquí por Blaine y sólo porque la primera mitad de la noche había ido bien no le daba el derecho a la libertad bajo fianza al chico que ama. Con una última mirada desafiante hacia el padre de Blaine, Kurt toma asiento en el mismo el sofá junto a Blaine y le agarra de la mano.

"No estamos diciendo que lo dejes", dice Judy, mirando a su marido.

"Él no necesita saber nada de esto y tú lo sabes."

"Él ya no es un niño"

"¡Ya ha sido discutido!" dice su padre con voz dura, poniéndose de pie y golpeando su vaso en una mesa cercana. "Estuvimos de acuerdo en que si no encontraba el lugar aquí lo enviaríamos a la casa reformatorio en Montana, aquella que ayuda a los niños a encontrar el camino a Dios otra vez."

"¡Nunca dije que perdí la fe en Dios!" Blaine dice elevando la voz "¡Todavía soy cristiano!"

"Blaine", dice su padre, masajeando sus sienes con los dedos "Es una casa que acepta niños de tu edad que piensan que son gay y les ayuda a darse cuenta de que ser gay no es el plan de Dios".

"Ya no tiene importancia, Matthew," Judy suspira. "No va a dejar atrás a su novio."

"Lo haremos", dice Matthew Anderson, con los ojos enfocando de nuevo a su esposa. "Todavía somos sus padres."

"¿No te das cuenta?", pregunta. "Nos mudamos aquí para darle la oportunidad de enamorarse de alguien nuevo y no encontró una niña, encontró un muchacho. Aparte de él no importa cuál sea el lugar, no va a cambiar lo que es en realidad. "

"Judy, sabes tan bien como yo que él _no es_ gay. Él eligió ser así. Podría fácilmente haber encontrado a una chica pero no lo hizo, él se aferró a este chico que se convirtió en su primer amigo y-"

"¡No voy a obligar a mi hijo a salir de esta casa!", grita estridentemente. "¡No voy a hacerlo!"

"¡Sin la casa en Montana, él va a seguir viviendo su vida en pecado!"

"¡Él ya ha pecado, Matthew! ¡No hay cambio de eso! "

"Si va a esa casa, se arrepiente de sus acciones, y se vuelve heterosexual, entonces-"

"No importa lo que pase, él sólo nos va a guardar resentimiento"

"¡Nuestro hijo va a ir al infierno si nosotros no hacemos que él haga esto, Judy! ¡Él se va a quemar! "Grita el padre de Blaine.

El silencio lo sigue. Blaine empieza a llorar muy, muy suavemente y Kurt no duda en tirar de él en sus brazos y besar la parte superior de su cabeza. Judy Anderson luce preparada para matar.

"Si nuestro hijo se va al infierno", dice firmemente ", entonces No voy a enviarlo a vivir en la miseria y no voy a perder el poco tiempo que nos queda con él en _esta_ vida _tal como es_."

Matthew Anderson mira hacia atrás.

"Así que condenarías a nuestro hijo a una eternidad del dolor y sufrimiento en los abismos del infierno en vez de mandarlo fuera por unos pocos meses." No es una pregunta.

"No puedo condenar a nadie", responde Judy. "Tal vez deberías escuchar a tu hijo la próxima vez que diga que no eres Dios. Debido a que no puedes determinar a quien él ama y no tienes la autoridad para condenarlo."

Al oír estas palabras, la ira se atenúa en Matthew Anderson, sus ojos se convierten en una brasa y suaviza su rostro.

"Míralo" Judy dice suavemente. "_Míralos._"

Cuando los ojos del padre de Blaine se asientan en los chicos en el sofá, Kurt sabe lo que está mirando, él ve a su hijo casi acurrucado en el regazo de Kurt, con la cara enterrada en el hueco del cuello de Kurt mientras solloza silenciosamente atormentando su pequeño y derrotado cuerpo. Él ve a Kurt como la persona que lo sostiene por ninguna otra razón además de la que sólo él tiene:

Porque lo ama y él prometió que estaría allí.

"Se quieren", dice Judy. "Y ese muchacho que sostiene a nuestro hijo ha sido el único que ha estado allí para él cuando lo único que nos importaba era transformarlo en lo que queríamos."

Los ojos del padre de Blaine brillan con algo parecido a la tristeza y la culpa.

"Sigue siendo tu hijo", susurra Judy. "Sigue siendo nuestro bebé. La única diferencia ahora es que él ha crecido y está enamorado. "

"Yo no quiero que sufra," Matthew dice con voz débil.

"No podemos controlar lo que suceda cuando muera", dice Judy, dando un paso hacia delante y colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su marido. "Pero podemos asegurarnos de que no sufra en esta vida, siempre y cuando sigamos amándolo. La base de nuestra religión es sobre el amor y la aceptación, Matthew. No se trata de odio. Nuestro Señor y Salvador, Jesucristo, dio su vida en la cruz para dar a Blaine esta oportunidad de amar a quien ama. "

Con un movimiento de cabeza repentino, el padre de Blaine se instala en el sofá y pone su mano en la espalda de su hijo.

"Blaine" dice, aunque no sigue hablando y Kurt sabe que es porque no tiene nada más que decir.

El cuerpo de Blaine se relaja bajo el toque de su padre. Levanta la cabeza del hombro de Kurt y se pasa la mano sobre los ojos enrojecidos. Él mira a su padre.

"Blainey", dice su padre, dirigiéndose a él con lo que debe ser una expresión de cariño de su infancia. "Lo siento mucho".

Blaine inspira, la respiración profunda y temblorosa... y entonces él grita.

"¡Papi!" solloza, suelta a Kurt y es envuelto en los brazos de su padre. "¡Papá, por favor no me envíes allá, por favor, por favor, por favor!"

"No te voy a enviar en ningún lugar al que no quieras ir", susurra su padre, sosteniendo a Blaine firmemente en sus brazos. "Shh, no voy a enviarte lejos, lo siento."

"Por favor no te enojes con Kurt," Blaine añade histéricamente. "Por favor, yo lo amo mucho, por favor no te enojes." mirando a Kurt sobre la parte superior de la cabeza de su hijo, Matthew Anderson mira a los ojos al chico que ama su hijo y le da una inclinación de cabeza muy leve. El corazón de Kurt se alivia y cierra los ojos, en silencio agradeciendo por estar haciendo todo esto posible.

"No estoy enojado con Kurt," el padre de Blaine dice. "No estoy enojado con nadie."

Kurt se inclina y besa la parte posterior del cuello caliente de Blaine antes de pararse. Blaine sigue llorando en el pecho de su padre y Judy toma de la mano a Kurt.

"Debo irme", dice Kurt.

"No tienes que hacerlo," la madre de Blaine dice con ojos amables. "Estoy seguro de que quiere que te quedes."

"No", responde Kurt, moviendo la cabeza y mirando a padre e hijo en el sofá. "Este es un momento para la familia."

"Si estás seguro..."

"Dile que le doy las buenas noches y que yo - que yo lo amo. Lo llamaré mañana por la mañana".

"Se lo diré", asegura Judy, que lo llevó a la puerta principal. Justo antes de que Kurt se vaya, la madre de Blaine dice una última cosa.

"_Gracias_ , Kurt, "susurra. "Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi hijo."

Kurt sólo puede asentir con la cabeza en respuesta.

Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de él, Kurt camina hacia su auto, mirando a las estrellas y sumergiéndose en el aire caliente que significa el comienzo del verano. Este ha sido un buen año para recordar.

Y cuando él mira hacia atrás a través de la ventana a la familia Anderson, ve una familia unida en una sala de estar atrapado en una época de cambios y regocijo en el amor y la lucha por esa batalla que es la verdad y la aceptación.

Sonriendo, Kurt abre su coche y recuerda la letra de una canción que nunca había imaginado que podía cantar a través de sus labios en voz baja.

"Sublime gracia, cuán dulce el sonido que salvó a un miserable como yo, Una vez estuve perdido, pero ahora me encontré, estaba ciego, pero ahora puedo ver. "

* * *

**Notas del Capítulo:**

El Fin.

¡Manténganse en sintonía para el epílogo!

Pido disculpas por la cantidad de tiempo que me ha llevado conseguir subir este capítulo. He reescrito el enfrentamiento con sus padres, un total de tres veces, porque nada parecía correcto. Pero finalmente se sentía como el final que yo quería, y espero que lo disfruten.

Esta historia nunca fue en última instancia acerca de Dios y nunca se enterarán de donde viene el Lirio de mesita de noche de Blaine, pero espero que esta historia permita a la gente pensar y tal vez abrir su corazón un poco más.

* * *

_**N/T:**_

_Wow amo este capítulo, debo admitirlo, el enfrentamiento con los padres de Blaine fue muy fuerte y me acuerdo que la primera vez que lo leí lloré pensado que el padre de Blaine iba a obligarlo a irse a Montana y alejarse de Kurt._

_Pero bueno, al final los padres de Blaine fueron bastante tolerantes y realmente soy feliz por él._

_Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado también ^^_

_¡Díganme que les pareció!_

_¡Ah y tengo buenas noticias! La autora me autorizó a traducir el One Shot!_

_La mala noticia es que no sé cuando lo voy a subir porque mis tiempos van a empezar a complicarse desde ahora, pero estén atentos a mi perfil de Fanfiction porque ahí va a aparecer pronto ;)_

_Bueno en fin, Nos leemos en el Epilogo, que sería como un último capítulo._

_Pd: Me decepcione un poco cuando leí que jamás sabríamos de donde venia el Lirio u,u pero bueno definitivamente es una historia maravillosa de todos modos ^^_

_Pd2: ¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios!_


	20. Epilogo: Pride

**Notas de la Autora del capítulo:**

**Estoy terriblemente apenada por la larga espera entre el último capítulo y el epílogo.****He empezado otra historias y este epílogo sólo me dio tantos problemas porque no podía decidir exactamente lo que debía suceder.****De todos modos, no es largo, pero realmente espero que muestre la transición de los días más oscuros de Blaine a un futuro más brillante. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

_N/T: Lamento si en algunas partes esta algo confuso es que este capitulo si que me costo en algunas partes u,u _

_Mas Notas de la traductora abajo ^^_

* * *

Epilogo:

Pride

Blaine Anderson se pregunta si esta es la forma en que se celebra el Orgullo en todo Estados Unidos de América. ¿Es sólo vistoso en Nueva York? ¿Es tan fuerte en Chicago? ¿Es tan vibrante y emocionante en San Francisco como en Columbus, Ohio?

Cree que podría ser.

El sol del verano es brillante y está felizmente brillando en la parte superior de su cabeza. Kurt se sienta a su lado en la acera, riendo a carcajadas por algo que dice Rachel. Los Padres de Rachel se sientan en el otro lado de ella, compartiendo una bolsa de caramelos que habían comprado a una muy excéntrica, drag queen pelirroja. Miles y miles de personas se amontonan en las calles mientras el desfile continúa marchando.

Todos se ven muy felices. Todo a quien Blaine mira, él ve con una sonrisa.

Autos decorados, carrozas animadas, una multitud de varios grupos de apoyo, grupos musicales, artistas callejeros pasan junto a ellos. Camisetas con inscripciones de FCKH8 y legalizar el matrimonio gay le hacen sonreír de oreja a oreja. Un grupo de niñas y niños caminan penosamente por ahí haciendo todo tipo de volteretas y saltos y volteretas frente a ellos. Él ve hombres y mujeres de todas las edades, formas y tamaños, y ve niños que devoran enormes conos de helado. La Campaña de Derechos Humanos marcha con una bandera enorme. Incluso ve a dos hombres adultos, con poco cabello en traje de baño en una lucha de agua.

Blaine también puede decir con seguridad que él nunca había visto tantos hombres en ropa interior de lycra, si hasta se podría llamar ropa interior.

Él nunca ha visto tampoco a tantos hombres besándose con hombres o mujeres besándose con mujeres. Nunca había visto tantos hombres tomados de la mano. Nunca ha visto tantas sonrisas alegres en un solo lugar.

"¿Te estás divirtiendo?" Kurt casi tiene que gritar para hacerse oír por encima de la banda de la marcha que se acerca.

"Sabes", dice Blaine. "lo estoy."

"Bien," dice Kurt, empujando la rodilla de Blaine con la suya.

Ruborizándose mientras él agacha la cabeza, Blaine mira hacia arriba a Kurt a través de sus pestañas y comparten una sonrisa reservada y tímida.

Todo se trata de sonrisas y, obviamente, los arcoíris hoy.

"¡Oh, mira, mira!" Rachel grita, golpeando a Kurt sobre su hombro para llamar su atención. "¡Te dije que estaría aquí!"

Curioso en cuanto a lo que ella quiere decir, Blaine mira hacia arriba para ver donde ella señala.

Estuvo a punto de no dar crédito a sus ojos.

"Yo - qué - ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?", tartamudea.

"Ellos están aquí por la misma razón que tu" uno de los padres de Rachel dice. "Para mostrar su apoyo y para divertirse."

Mirando fijamente con incredulidad, Blaine casi se frota los ojos como si fuera a ser despertado de un sueño. Allí, claro como el día, Hay un gran grupo que marcha detrás de una pancarta que dice "GAY bajo Dios" en todos los colores del arco iris, enmarcado por dos cruces.

"Pero ellos - son-"

"Tú eres el que me dijo que no todos los cristianos que están fuera van a golpear y condenar," Kurt le recuerda.

"Bueno, sí, pero nunca me esperaba - Quiero decir-" Blaine se aísla con un rápido movimiento de su cabeza. Sin quererlo, las lágrimas comienzan a reunirse en las esquinas de sus ojos, pero él las borra rápidamente. Él nunca pensó que vería cristianos marchar en un desfile del orgullo gay, nunca en un millón, billón de años. Blaine había aprendido bastante con respecto al año pasado y había cambiado por completo su forma de pensar... Sin embargo, es triste encontrar que él sigue siendo tan ingenuo en algunas cosas.

"Marcha con ellos", Rachel lo impulsa.

"Que - no, no puedo-"

"Vamos", dice Kurt, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano. "Voy a ir contigo"

"¡Ni siquiera nos registramos ni nada!" Blaine grita.

"A ellos no les importa", dice Rachel. "Confía en mí".

"Pero-"

"Por favor," dice Kurt suavemente, la mano todavía extendida. "Sólo por un tiempo."

Mordiendo su labio, Blaine le da otra mirada al grupo detrás de la pancarta. Tal vez sea el calor o tal vez son sus caras sonrientes, pero él pone su mano en la de Kurt y permite que lo jale a sus pies.

"Sólo por un rato", Blaine está de acuerdo.

Corren hacia el grupo, Blaine más o menos arrastrado y cae en línea al lado de una buena mujer que lo mira con una gorra de béisbol. Su sonrisa se ensancha y se aferra a la mano libre de Kurt mientras continúan a caminando.

"Encantados de tenerlos con nosotros, muchachos", dice. "¿Dónde son?"

"Vivimos en Lima," Kurt informa. "Espero que este bien que nosotros somos - Quiero decir, no soy muy, um, religioso, pero mi novio es Bautista."

La mujer hace clic con su lengua.

"Brutal".

"Sólo a veces," dice Kurt con un apretón a la mano de Blaine. "Nosotros hacemos que funcione".

"Me alegra oír eso", dice con un fuerte codazo en las costillas de Kurt. "Mi hijo es uno de los más cercanos al frente del desfile vestido como Judy Garland. Tengo que decir, hace una buena mujer".

"¿Ese era tu hijo?" Kurt le pregunta con incredulidad. "Yo podría haber jurado-"

"Lo sé. El parecido es escandaloso".

"iba a decir."

Se ríen juntos y Blaine reprime una sonrisa. Pasan junto a Rachel y sus papás que les dan un hola con entusiasmo hasta que Blaine le da un hola un poco tímido de sus dedos a cambio. Un grupo de hombres medio desnudos trotan junto a ellos, todos tomados de la mano con su pareja y comparten dulces besos castos, delante de toda la multitud. La vista le produce un poco de angustia a Blaine.

Él desearía poder ser igual por Kurt. Bueno, tal vez no la parte de estar semi-desnudo. Él definitivamente no está lo suficientemente seguro de sí mismo como para pasar trotando con una serie de pantalones cortos de arco iris.

Mirando hacia abajo a sus manos entrelazadas, Blaine desliza el pulgar sobre los nudillos de Kurt en un tímido reflejo de una exhibición pública de afecto. El aire alrededor de ellos es caliente y espeso con risas alegres y el aroma de algodón de azúcar de un vendedor ambulante cerca. Las banderas del orgullo en las manos de todas las demás personas se convierten en lugares de vértigo. De pronto se siente fuera de lugar y aún completamente seguro. Él siente que no pertenece a tales personas que aceptan amarse, pero luego se da cuenta que nunca se ha sentido tan a gusto en casa como lo hace entre los miles de extranjeros de quienes ni siquiera conoce sus nombres o su historia. Es confuso, emocionante, aterrador y liberador, todo al mismo tiempo.

"¿Estás bien?" Kurt le pregunta lo más silenciosamente posible.

"Sí," dice Blaine rápidamente. "Estoy bien".

"Podemos volver y sentarnos si-"

"No, quiero seguir caminando", Blaine le dice porque lo quiere, realmente lo quiere.

Kurt le da un guiño y continúan en su viaje por la calle llena de gente. Con cada pocos pasos, Blaine se siente más a gusto. Escuchan a la mujer, Karen, de la cual ellos ya habían descubierto, que su hijo era el chico que andaba de Drama Queen cerca de un cuarto de milla hasta que echan un vistazo a algo triste y fuera de lugar totalmente. Cerca de una señal de alto, un grupo de siete u ocho hombres y mujeres tienen diferentes signos que degradan completamente el espíritu del desfile.

" **SI PERMITIMOS EL MATRIMONIO GAY, PERMITIMOS EL CANIBALISMO, Y LOS TERRORISTAS HAN GANADO** . "

" **LOS HOMOSEXUAL SON PECADO** "y" **PREGÚNTEME PORQUE USTED MERECE IR AL INFIERNO"**

" **TRES DERECHOS DE LOS HOMOSEXUALES: SIDA, EL INFIERNO, LA SALVACIÓN** "

Blaine mira fijamente, su mandíbula casi toca el suelo mientras Karen les insta a ignorar el odio, pero por alguna razón, Blaine no puede hacer eso. Algo encaja en él, algo feroz y totalmente fuera de lugar. La conciencia se ha ido y la auto-preservación se pierde en su furia, Blaine arrastra a Kurt a pie directamente en frente del grupo con los signos.

"Blaine, no-"

"¡Tres cosas!" Blaine le grita a la multitud y a sus fanáticas diatribas. "Uno, si ustedes están equiparando el matrimonio gay con el canibalismo y el canibalismo con el terrorismo, necesitan un curso de actualización en metáforas o comparaciones. Dos, no tengo SIDA, mi novio no tiene SIDA, y puedo apostar que la mayoría de los que participaron en este desfile tampoco. Las cosas claras. Tres, ¿quieren que les pregunte por qué me merezco el infierno? Bueno ¿adivinen qué? Yo no merezco el infierno. Merezco el amor. Me merezco amor y merezco los mismos derechos y tengo el derecho de besar a este chico cuando me plazca. "

Con eso, Blaine tira a Kurt contra él y le planta un beso profundo, caliente en sus labios delante de todos los que pueden ver. Él le da un beso bajo el sol alegre, bajo un montón de globos de arco iris, y oye a Karen vitorearlo desde su lugar en el desfile mientras él enrienda sus dedos en el cabello de Kurt. Cuando finalmente se retira, los dos están sin aliento y Kurt se ve completamente aturdido.

Blaine se vuelve hacia el grupo de titulares con signos.

"Así que mantengan eso en su pipa y el humo también", finaliza antes de dispararles al pájaro y dándoles a todos un guiño.

Él envuelve un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, su mano libre ajusta la simple cruz de plata alrededor de su cuello, y comienza a llevar a Kurt de nuevo con Rachel y sus padres. Finalmente volviendo a sí mismo, Kurt parpadea lejos de su shock.

"tú solo-"

"Sí," dice Blaine. . "Lo hice"

"Tú los silenciaste".

"Así es."

"Tú- Tú me diste un beso en frente-"

"Hay una primera vez para todo".

"Estoy tan enamorado de ti", dice Kurt con admiración.

Blaine sonríe, besa a Kurt en la mejilla, y continúan vagando por la calle de vuelta a sus amigos. El verano es caliente, huele a caramelo, y todo, literalmente, esta luminoso y alegre.

* * *

Blaine pega una oración nueva en su panel de corcho, junto a un cuadro que él revelo de él y Kurt en la marcha del orgullo. Él toca la imagen con reverencia, como si la propia imagen, no sólo la memoria, es algo precioso para la vista. Volviendo de nuevo a la cama, Blaine se sienta sobre las rodillas y enrienda sus dedos juntos sobre su manta. Las palabras están grabadas en su memoria. Fluyen a través de sus labios sin vacilar, como el agua sobre las piedras del río, y reza en voz alta.

"Dios, concédeme la serenidad para aceptar las cosas que no puedo cambiar, valor para cambiar aquellas que puedo y sabiduría para reconocer la diferencia. Viviendo un día a la vez, disfrutando de un momento a la vez, aceptando las dificultades como el camino a la paz, Tomando, como él lo hizo, este mundo pecador tal como es, no como yo lo querría; Confiando en que Él hará que todas las cosas estén bien si me someto a Su voluntad para que yo pueda ser razonablemente feliz en esta vida y supremamente feliz con Él para siempre en la próxima", concluye. "Amén".

Blaine Anderson puede crecer y aprender. Puede amar, puede enseñar y puede sonreír. Pero muchas de las cosas que existen en el mundo él no las puede cambiar, no importa qué tan fuertemente ore o cuan ferozmente él luche.

Pero para eso está Dios.

* * *

**Notas de Capítulo Final:**

FIN.

¡ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO! Y de nuevo, lo siento por el retraso.

**_N/T:_**

_¿Corto? Hipermegasuper corto se me hizo a mi u,u pero eso no quiere decir que no haya sido genial igualmente._

_Bueno, ¿que puedo decir? Hemos llegado al final de esta maravilloso Fic. Realmente les agradezco a todos los que me han acompañado capitulo a capitulo en esta traducción que a veces costaba demasiado..._

_Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para comentar y espero que les haya gustado la historia, porque a mi particularmente me pareció que era necesario hacercelas llegar a muchas mas personas, aquellas a quienes el ingles no se les da tan bien y que no la podrían leerla si no existiese una traducción._

_Creo que es una historia que muestra claramente lo que es la aceptación y lo importante que es que cada uno se acepte tal cual es._

_Una vez mas agradezco a su autora Jamie (__**beautifulwhatsyourhurry**)_ por permitirme esta traduccion ^^ 

_En fin, mantengansé atentos a mi perfil, porque pronto voy a subir el ansiado One-shot... Para todos aquellos a quienes les falto algo mas hot en esta historia... bueno creo que realmente les va a gustar esperar por el One Shot ^^_

_¡Dejen sus comentarios!_

_¡Gracias por todo!_

_¡Nos Leemos En Otra Historia!_


End file.
